Too Many Dames, Not Enough Gas
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: She's just another rich girl, and he's the mechanic's son. 1942 Ked AU. Rated M for obvious reasons. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Time AU's! I'll probably do a few more after this one :) This is set in June of 1942. Melinda and Jim have been married for almost twenty years, living in this house together. The rest is explained down there or can be put together :) I take no credit for any characters from Ghost Whisperer, however, I did create Katie from Their Little Family, so I do own her and any other original characters that spring from this story :)**

 **Ages (just for reference):**

 **Jim - 42  
** **Melinda - 42  
** **Katie - 17  
** **Ned - 17**

 **It took me a few days of researching for this story before I began, so for reference here are some of the words I found from the time and included. If I missed any just ask or google it :)**

 **Fuddy-Duddy: an old-fashioned person  
** **Eager-Beaver: an enthusiastic helper  
** **Chrome-dome: a bald man  
** **Flip your wig: to lose control  
** **Grandstand: to show off or act as though you are better  
** **Bust my chops: To get scolded or yelled at  
** **Taxed: expensive**

* * *

Katherine Ann Clancy was the light of her parent's lives. She got good grades, she was kind and considerate of others, and most of all she was their only child.

Jim and Melinda had certainly tried for years to have another child, but nothing happened. The doctors had assumed that it was because of the complications during Katie's birth that prevented the couple from having more children, but they soldiered on and put everything into their little girl.

When Melinda had first met Jim he was just a returning soldier from the Great War. She'd met him on her train ride home back to New York City.

Melinda had everything she could ever want for the moment she was born; the best toys, the best clothes, but yet, she hadn't had the best parents. She was practically raised by her nanny, Mary Ann, because of her parent's very hectic social life in the city with investors and another millionaire businessmen.

Mary Ann was a nice, old woman who'd never married, but loved Melinda as if she was her own child and took care of her until she was sixteen when she passed away. She was the best nanny Melinda could've ever asked for and against her father and mother's wishes, Melinda had taken care of her in last few months of her life and then was sent away to boarding school until she straightened out in her father's eyes.

It wasn't until she met that strange soldier who happened to sit next to her on the train when everything changed. Jim Clancy had thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, in his twenty years on the planet at the time.

Melinda's father had made it complicated for them to see each other that entire night, but that didn't stop them. Tom had wanted her to marry a rich businessman just like him, but after forcing Melinda to meet the few men he'd brought on the train, she'd still snuck away to spend the night in Jim's room on the train. Melinda had never been that kind of girl, who let a man in her life so quickly and easily, but there was something so different about this one.

That night Jim had convinced her to run off with him in the morning, and she never looked back. She didn't know what it was, but he made her feel something for the first time in her entire life. He promised her he'd take care of her and she knew he would.

For the first five years of their marriage, they'd traveled a lot from New York to Florida. Jim worked odd jobs to get them through, but when Melinda fell pregnant they decided it was time for them to settle down. They didn't live anywhere fancy or even have a nice car. All they had was Jim's old black 1922 - Willys Aero.

All they had at first was a tiny, one bedroom apartment above a bakery that Jim worked early mornings at. At night, he would work whatever job he could find at the railroad. It wasn't until Katie's second birthday when a salesman position opened up at the local dealership.

Jim had always been good at fixing cars, his grandfather had taught him that over the summers of his childhood. He'd even expressed interest in the job if he had a good suit. Melinda had found one for free that the dry cleaners had thrown out. There were holes all along the lining, but she was able to fix up. That was something she'd learned from taking care of Mary Ann.

She'd surprised him with it and the smile on his face was worth the whole week it had taken to stitch it up. Jim had taken the chance and gotten the job, within the year, they had been able to buy a nice three bedroom home in the North End of town.

Although Jim was the breadwinner of the household, Melinda had always enjoyed staying home and being able to garden and focus on their daughter. They still owned their nice little suburban house on Cherry Tree Lane in the outskirts of Ashwick Valley, North Carolina.

* * *

One morning, at the beginning of June in 1942 Jim sat at the kitchen table reading the paper as Melinda brought out a serving plate of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.

"Eat up, honey." She said and kissed his cheek. "I made plenty."

Jim flipped the page and folded it in half. "This all looks amazing, Mel, thank you." He smiled up at her and their lips briefly touched before she went to sit down and plate herself some food, along with their daughter, who must still be getting ready for her last day of high school. Her graduation had been the previous weekend, a beautiful late May day.

"Is there coffee?" He asked and moved the serving spoon in the scrambled eggs to mix the cheese around. He brought a serving to his plate and then stabbed his fork into a few strips of bacon. He scooped up the hashbrowns after and stood up from the table. "I'm going to get some ketchup as well."

"Oh, sorry." She said and went to grab the pot from the warmer in the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I've got it," he smiled at her and walked into the kitchen.

"Where is that girl?" She sighed, seeing the time on her watch as she stopped to go toward the hallway to the other side of the house. "Katherine, you're going to be late for your last day!"

"Oh don't flip your wig, sweetheart." Jim laughed and poured himself some coffee in the kitchen. "She'll be fine. I told her she could drive the last night, remember?"

"She better get out here and eats her eggs!" She shouted, walking down the hallway. It was still empty and her bedroom door was closed. "Katherine Ann, you don't have to be a grandstand for your last day, you know."

"I'm only trying to pick the best dress," her voice came out of the crack in her door as she peeked her head out. "I still have twenty minutes before I need to leave, mama."

"You need to eat," Melinda reminded her and wedged her way into the room pretty easily. "What dresses do you have picked out?" Katie was currently wearing the new dark blue dress she'd gotten last week. It had a straight skirt with a little flare at the hemline and a round neckline. "Why are you looking at other dresses? This one is beautiful!"

"Oh mama, I'm trying to be the next Davis, don't you know? William hates the color blue." Katie said, leaning against her mother dramatically.

"Oh screw him and go eat your eggs," she laughed and hugged her. "You look beautiful and I love when you leave your hair down. It's very becoming."

Katie found herself looking at herself in her mirror above her vanity then as she applied the finishing touches of makeup. She applied the dark red lipstick carefully and then looked at her mother with a smile. "Not too much, right?"

"No," Melinda found the dark lip to look beautiful with the dark blue dress she was wearing. "You look beautiful. Now come on, the food is going to get cold soon."

Katie nodded and followed her mother out into the hallway.

She left the two dresses that she'd laid out to put away later. She'd probably pick one of them to wear on her date tonight with William. Her boyfriend was taking her to her favorite movie that was finally showing at the drive-in again.

It had been almost a whole year since the showed The Wizard of Oz.

Katie walked into the dining room behind her mother and went to the opposite side of the table to sit beside her father. "Morning daddy," she said cheerfully and kissed her father's cheek.

"Morning sweet pea," Jim smiled at her as she plopped down at the table. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

She nodded and began to scoop a small number of eggs onto her plate. She grabbed a piece of bacon and set it on her plate too, but then poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you excited for your last day?" He asked, taking a bite of eggs as he began to read the paper.

Melinda came in from the kitchen with her own cup of coffee and sat down across from Katie. "I remember being so ready to be done with boarding school."

"Your parents sent you to a boarding school?" Katie asked, looking up from her plate as she took a bite.

"For my last two years," Melinda nodded and Jim reached over to touch her hand. "But then I met your father when I was twenty."

"On the train, I know," she said with a smile, taking a sip of juice. "You've only told me ten million times." She turned to her father and smiled brightly. "Can I have fifty cents for lunch, daddy? Hannah and I are gonna get burgers and shake at the diner."

"That sounds like a fun, maybe I'll stop by?" He said and fished her wallet out to give her a few dollars.

"Oh, daddy I don't think you have to come to the diner," she smiled at him and took the money. "I can bring you something if you want."

"That's a fine deal," he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You sure look pretty in your new dress and don't forget to take care of that car today," he warned her.

"Thank you. I will," she said and finished her eggs. "I promise. I love you both." She gave her father a big kiss on both cheeks and a hug from behind. "Thank you, daddy, have a good day at work." She went to her mother next and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Bye, mama. I've got to go," she said as she grabbed her book bag that sat by the door.

She grabbed the shiny new car keys on the hook and smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so sad after all.

* * *

Last day of high school. Katie was so proud of finally finishing school at the top of her class. She couldn't wait to finally do something with her life. She wanted to be a nurse and she wanted to fall in love. She wanted a family and a full, happy life.

She couldn't wait.

Katie drove slowly down the quiet street toward her school. SHe'd only drive this car a few times, the few times her father had let her since she'd gotten her license. As she turned into the parking lot she heard the nose and her car began to move weird. She quickly pulled into the first empty spot she saw close to the door.

She needed to check the car out. That noise worried her. Her father would bust her chops if she'd broken the newest car this town had ever seen.

Katie got out quickly, swinging her book bag over her shoulder quickly as she turned to inspect the car. She noticed the back left tire had slumped to a flat line.

That couldn't be good. How was she going to get home?

Her father was going to kill her.

"Looks like you've got yourself a flat tire," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see Ned Banks looking over at her. He had just pulled in on his black motorcycle beside her. He took his helmet off and opened the small compartment in the back of the bike to place inside. He began to walk toward her. He wore a pair of pressed khaki trousers that seemed to do this bad boy fine and it paired well with a fitted black graphic sweater.

His look couldn't be more handsome, but round it out with his blonde hairstyle (a casual part, ruffled by the wind). He had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as he smiled. He wasn't the person she'd hang out with, but she knew him. She knew everyone that went to the high school and everyone knew her.

He was the mechanic's son, so he definitely knew what he was doing. He leaned down and touched the tire before standing back up. "I can fix it for you," he said. "It's an easy fix."

"Well aren't you an eager-beaver," she said and held out her hand. "Katie Clancy, I know I've seen you before, but we've never actually met."

"I know your father," he nodded and held out his hand. "Ned Banks, it's nice to finally talk to you again."

"Again?" She smiled and shook his hand. "I don't really remember."

She could feel his hands were callused and raw like he'd had worked twice as hard for everything he had. Every pinprick touch felt rough. Funny how somethings can feel like that, but she guessed he'd just worked a lot in his father's shop.

"It was a long time ago. We were just kids," he shook his head and brought his cigarette to his mouth, inhaling slowly, his system responding to the smoke, and he felt his lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, he felt delighted as he exhaled. "Forget I said anything."

"If you say so," she laughed and touched his shoulder. "Thank you for fixing the tire for me."

"It's not a big deal," he replied and threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "I'll patch it up right now. You haven't lost much air yet. You should be able to get home just fine."

"Thank you, Ned, really. My father would've been furious." She said and hugged him. "I better get going. It was nice to see you again."

Thank god he put that thing out. She hated the smell of cigarettes, she didn't see the point in them.

They smelt and tasted terrible from her one experience with Hannah. She'd snuck one from her father's pack and they shared it. Katie had only taken on puff before she let Hannah have. They were thirteen and it was summer fun. They still laughed about it. Katie thought they were gross.

"Katie?" A voice came into her earshot and she turned around to see William.

He must've seen her hugging Ned. Oh no.

"WHat's going on here? Her boyfriend was nearly six feet and five inches tall. A whole foot taller than her. She felt so tiny compared to him, always.

"Will," she said quietly. "I was just thanking Ned... he is gonna fix my flat tire."

"Is that all?" Will asked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," she said and tucked the keys in her book bag. "We should be getting to class, right Will?"

"We better let the help do their job anyway," Will laughed and pulled her with him.

"Why do you always have to be so rude? Ned's doing me a favor," she muttered and pushed his arm away from her waist. "I can't stand to be around you when you're like this."

"What did you say to me?" He turned around immediately and grabbed her arm, pulling her up against his chest. His grip tightened on her wrist and she winced as he pulled too hard. She was going to bruise, again. "Do I need to remind you of last weekend? Don't talk to me like that again."

"William," she cried, her tears rolling down her face. "Please, stop. You're hurting me." She pushed him away and ran onto Ned's back as he stepped up onto the sidewalk behind her.

"What are you doing here, Banks? This is a private conversation," William scoffed, walking up to him. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Ned shoved him back and turned to see if Katie was alright. "Are you okay?" Ned asked, seeing the bruise on her wrist and then sighing. He'd seen enough to know what kind of person William really was. He was just like his father. He liked to control the women who loved them. Katie could barely hold his gaze before pulling her hand away.

"I'm fine," she said, her jaw and breath shaking. "I'm fine, Ned. Will, you should go. We can talk later."

"To hell with both of you," he muttered and threw his hands up. "You'll pay for this Katie."

"Does he mean that?" Ned asked.

Katie knew he had done, but shook her head anyway. "He thinks he can say whatever he wants just because his father owns half the county, but that doesn't mean he's better than anyone else." She said and started to walk away. "Thank you for coming to my rescue again, Ned… I'm sorry for what he said to you." She said and touched his shoulder softly.

"It's alright. I'm used to the Davis family acting like they are better than everyone else," Ned said and smiled down at her. "You don't have to apologize for him. I'm just glad I could step in."

The bell rang. "Well, I better get going. Thanks again." She said.

"Anytime, you're lucky I always skip and no one will miss me in my first period," Ned chuckled and went over to his bike to pull out the few tools he kept in the compartment on the second seat. He brought over the jack and cranked her car up to remove the tire. "It should be done before your first class is done."

She waved at him and locked arms with Hannah as they walked toward their first class of the day.

"You'll pay for that," William reminded her and pushed past her. "And for everything the dirty Banks said."

"What was that about?" Hannah asked.

"You know Will, always thinkin' he's better than everybody else." She sighed, shaking his words off. It was all she could do to get through her day. "Don't worry."

"I do worry..." Hannah muttered as they took their seats.

She set her bag on the floor next to her and relaxed into the desk. She worried too.

* * *

After school, Katie stopped by the library. It was the only place she could clear her mind. After sifting through all of the mystery books, she'd moved to the romance. It was her favorite genre after all.

She drove down her street which looked perfect, it always did. She drove slow as many kids drove by her on their bikes. What some people called a cookie cutter neighborhood which included, neat lawns and nice smells. A few people waved to her as they cut grass.

She knew everyone.

She noticed that Mrs. Larson was visible in her house baking cookies with her young son. The smells had leaked out of the open window and Katie smiled.

Mmmm… so good.

Katie noticed her mom bent over and gardening out front as she pulled into the driveway next to her father's car. It must be his turn to cook tonight. Her parents had always done things like that, for as long as she could remember. She parked and pulled out the keys, grabbing the two books she'd checked out and her bag as she moved out of the car.

"Hey mama, need some help?" She asked as she walked toward her. She carefully placed the books inside her bag. "I stopped by the library. I got us each a book."

"How nice, you can help me plant these tulips," Melinda said as Katie kneeled down next to her placing her bag on the sidewalk next to her.

The girl carefully smoothed out her dress and pulled on the gloves in the small bin beside her. "Order me around," She laughed.

"Take these seedlings and put them in the holes, fill around it with soil and then water it," Melinda explained. "Got it?"

"Yeah. Seems easy enough," she said and took a few seedlings from her.

They work together and quickly get the garden planted for this summer before the sun begins to set. Katie could smell the meat cooking in the backyard and smiled. Her father must be cooking. She loved whenever he cooked.

"Teamwork," Melinda said and high fived her before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Did you have a good last day?"

"Yeah. A little sad, but it was okay." She explained and took off the planting gloves. "I have a book to start reading. What's daddy cooking?"

"I think he fired up that old grill and is making steaks. They were on sale for a quarter!" Melinda exclaimed and began to pack up her gardening tools.

"I'll put it away," she said and took the bag from her. "You go in and get cleaned up."

Her mother grabbed her book bag and hung it up by the door as Katie went in and placed the gardening tool bag in the hall closet. She closed the front door behind them and reached into her bag to grab her book.

"Did you see that gas went up! It's eighteen cents, that's so taxed!" She said walking into the kitchen.

"I heard it has somethin' to do with Mr. President being so sick." Her father said as he walked inside with a plate of meat.

"I heard about that!" Melinda gasped and went to check the food that was cooking on the stove. "I heard it has something' to do with all the cigars he smokes."

"Oh mama, you're such a gossip." She giggled and sat down, opening the book.

"I thought there was a rule about reading at the table, Katherine," her father joked and placed the main plate in front of her, and kissed her forehead. "Only fun activities are allowed, remember?."

"Oh, daddy stop being such a fuddy-duddy." She giggled and closed the book. "Gone with the Wind happens to be an incredible novel. I picked it up from the library on my way home. I love to read, remember?"

"Says you. I like a good ball game with a beer," he laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Did you wash up?"

"I probably should," Katie stood up and Jim went to see the food he'd prepared in the kitchen. Melinda was helping with the finish touches and brought the mashed potatoes to the table. Jim went to grab the small serving dish of grilled green beans to set it on the table.

Her parents shared a kiss once he returned and she smiled. They loved each other, they really did. She wanted that for herself one day.

Her mother didn't give in to any of her father's requests for an arranged marriage. She powered out until she met her father on that train when she was twenty, and even if everyone wanted her to marry rich she ran off with her father and married with him.

That's a love Katie wanted for herself, as did her parents.

"So, my boss is taking all of the workers out for drinks," Jim said to Melinda as he sat down at the head of the table and grabbed a steak for himself and then brought one to Katie's plate and then Melinda's. "There will probably be some call girls. It's the politics of running a car business and I don't like it."

"I trust you," Melinda shook her head, scooping some potatoes. "Do you what you gotta do, but just make sure you come home at a decent hour. I can't stay up as late as I used to... "

"I'm right here," she laughed and grabbed herself some green beans and potatoes, not too much, but enough. She opened her book and began to read as she ate.

"We know," he chuckled and kissed her mother once more. "I love you, those green beans from the garden looked great.."

"Thank you and I love you too," Melinda replied and touched his face. "Who's saying grace?"

"I will," she said and they all held hands, each closing their eyes. "Bless us, O'Lord, and this food which we are about to receive. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," her parents said too.

They all dug into their food and Katie continued to read her book, her parent's small talk was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to eat and enjoy the time with her family before William eventually came over.

"How'd the car drive?" Her father asked.

"Good, a minor mishap, but it was fixed." She said absentmindedly, flipping the page.

"What happened?" He asked, calmly, and then began to cut his steak.

"I'm not sure what I drove over, but there was a flat tire, but Ned Banks fixed it up for me." She explained, taking a bite of potatoes and then cutting up her steak. "Will wasn't too happy with me for talking to him though."

"I've always liked the Banks' son. He seems nice," Melinda chirped, but then shook her head about the news with William. "That Davis boy is always getting on my nerves lately. I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore. Are you sure about your date with him tonight?"

"Yes, mama. We should probably talk things through. I can handle myself," she nodded, reassuring her and then looking to her father, who hadn't said much. That wasn't entirely a bad or a good thing. She wasn't sure what to think of it. "Daddy, what do you think?"

"Of Ned?" Her father looked up and took a bite of his steak. "Or William Davis?"

"Of both," Katie said, closing her book. She sat up in her chair and began to eat.

"I like the Banks kid. He's had a rough life," Jim nodded, eating some potatoes and then wiping his mouth before continuing. "But he is always taking care of his little siblings with that older brother of his and that takes character. I like him for that. I'm glad he was there to help you today."

"Me too," Melinda said, smiling at Katie. "He seems like a nice boy."

"Yes, he is." Katie nodded, looking down at her food. "Not sure about my boyfriend anymore."

"Remind me to bust the chops on that kid when he comes by," her father muttered. "I like the boy, he's smart, but he is just so short-tempered."

Katie nodded. She knew that better than anyone. "It's hard. I don't know who he is anymore," she whispered, pushing around the food on her plate. "Can I be excused?"

Melinda and Jim both looked at their daughter and then at each other. Neither were sure what to say to the other or Katie.

"Sure, sweetheart," Melinda said and then looked back at her. "Want me to wrap your plate up in case you get hungry?"

Katie slowly stood up and collected her book. "Sure. It was very good food, daddy. Thank you for cooking it." She pushed her chair back into the table. "I'm going to get ready for the movie," she whispered and then walked out into the hallway.

"I think she's grown enough to handle herself with William. You should take to him though," Melinda whispered, taking a bite of her food. "I'll try and talk to Katie before she goes, but if not, when she gets back. She said she's leaving before seven, right?"

"It's almost six," he nodded, finishing the last of his steak and then leaned back into his chair. He stacked a few green beans on his fork and ate them too. "I think there's still a bit of time before she leaves. Don't worry, but these green beans are to die for. You're gardening is getting better each spring."

Melinda smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm glad you think so." She then looked away and sighed. She was worried about Katie too. She just wasn't sure what she needed to be worried about.

* * *

Katie was fixing her hair as the doorbell echoed through the house and she looked over her makeup. She was so worried about tonight.

What was her father going to do when he saw William? What was William going to do when they were alone?

Katie walked out into the hallway slowly, she could hear her father talking to her boyfriend. His voice wasn't too loud yet, but stern.

"If you ever treat my daughter like that again, it will be weeks before you ever see her again." His voice boomed through the house and she inhaled softly before walking down the rest of the hallway. "You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," William muttered.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Jim said, crossing his arms. He was blocking Katie's view of William as he stood in front of the open door as she peeked around the corner. "Just the movie?"

"Yes. We will probably get snacks, but then I will bring her right back home," William explained, clearing his throat softly. "Should be around nine or nine-thirty."

"I'm coming with you," her mother said and wrapped her arm around her. "Are you sure you want to go?"

She nodded, slowly, even if she wasn't completely sure. They both walked into the foyer and she saw William, who was trying to contain himself from the look in his eyes.

Maybe she should stay home tonight. His voice invaded everything.

"Katherine," William said and held out a bouquet of roses. "For being flipping my wig earlier at school. I'm really sorry about that sweetheart."

She took the flowers with a smile and gave the flowers to her mother to put away in her room, and then took an uneasy step forward. William kissed her cheek and she hugged him slowly before turning to her father and mother to say goodbye and grab her coat.

"Have her home by nine," Jim warned.

"Yes sir," William said.

"Daddy, remember what I said earlier?" She reminded him. She did want a little bit of time to talk to William. She intended on watching the movie. "I kind of wanted to get a milkshake before the movie at seven thirty."

"That sounds like fine. You have her home by ten o'clock." He said and released William's jacket slowly before he embraced his little girl tightly. He never wanted to he let her go, especially after seeing the way William was looking at her. "You come straight home if he tries anything. Alright?"

"You're gonna worry yourself into being a chrome-dome, daddy," she whispered and kissed his cheek. She hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine."

"I worry just enough," he coughed and walked back toward Melinda. "See you at ten."

"I love you both to the moon," she smiled toward Will and took his hand into hers as they left the house.

"If you ever tell your father about me like that again…" He shook her hand away. "I'll bust your pretty face up and no one will ever want you again. You hear me?" William muttered and opened the passenger door for her. He looked over at her as she moved to sit in the car. "If you weren't such a dramatic and listened to me I wouldn't have to be strict with you, but Ned Banks was putting moves on you. You just are too sweet to see it, okay?"

"Okay. I know. I'm sorry," she said and got inside the car. She looked up at him and he closed the door. The window was open and he leaned down to look at her.

He reached out to touch her face and kissed her. She almost felt something, but it had been months since he'd made her feel something real. And right now, all she felt was fear.

Maybe this is how things were now. Maybe she needed to get accustomed to this new William because he was nothing like the boy she'd fallen in love with.

* * *

After going out for milkshakes, William drove them to the Drive-In. They were showing The Wizard of Oz just like she'd read in the paper. Her favorite.

"This was the first movie to be in color back in 1939, you know," she said as she scooted herself up against William as they settled in his Chevy. "Have you seen it yet?"

"I don't care," he muttered and laid back into the seat. "Just watch the damn thing."

She sighed and looked back to the screen as the movie began to play. She wished he'd liked one of the things she did. Not anymore apparently.

He turned to face her and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry," he muttered and drew her in for a hug.

She wanted to push him off, but she knew better. William kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. He wrapped both arms around her and laid her back against the seat.

"Will... no." She sighed and turned her head. "Can we just watch the movie a little more? I can't see it from here?"

"What is your problem now?" He snapped and slammed his hand down on the seat, right next to her face. Was this some sort of scare tactic of his? He did it again and she sat up. "One second you're wanting my attention and the next you're wanting me off of you. You love me, right?"

"Of course I do," she said, looking over at him. "The movie just started. I need to turn on the sound box."

He turned away, for now. "Whatever." He muttered and let her sit up, moving back to his seat.

After an hour passed and the intermission popcorn popped up on the screen, William stormed off and slammed the door. He said something about getting something sweet to her. She just sat there, trying to contain her tears until he came back with licorice, her favorite sweet treat, and she considered forgiving him and gave him a kiss. He smiled and they shared a few pieces as the movie began again.

Katie laid back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Will you let me have you now?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her head.

"Not tonight," she whispered and tried to turn away. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say and took a bite of her licorice. "Not after everything today. I'm not in the mood. Maybe another day."

"I'm your boyfriend, Katherine. I'm sick of this. You can't say no to me," he laughed and moved her back on the seat, getting on top of her. He moved her hands to side as his hands gripped her waist and ribs too tight. "I'll take what's mine when I want to. This isn't like the first time, you can't say no to me anymore."

She didn't know what to do. His weight was crushing her, pinning her down onto the hood of the car. She could barely breathe under him like this. "You're hurting me," she winced, trying to push him off her. "Stop it, Will. Please…"

His lips silenced her voice and she has confined her thoughts as she turned her head. He couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at him when he was doing this to her.

Maybe Will was right. They'd been together like this before... more than once since the new year. It was alright, nothing too special. They were nothing special.

Maybe something was wrong with her, she knew how her father could make her mother feel. She'd heard it one too many times between the thin walls of their house when she was younger. They got better at being quiet when she was older. It also wasn't hard to hear her mother talk to the neighbor and her friends on the phone.

William brought his lips to her again, his hand slipping beneath her dress and trailing up her thigh. They felt warm, and he moaned as he touched her. It was... too forced.

She didn't want this.

She felt helpless and confused.

Was this love? Was this her fault?

If she hadn't talked to Ned, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She was ashamed because she let herself get into this situation. She should've told her parents everything that had happened. They never would've let her come then.

William grabbed at her hair and yanked, and all she wanted to do was scream. There were so many people all around them, laughing at the movie in their cars, but they were unable to hear her with the windows up and her pinned down out of view.

Even if they could, they would just be another couple of rascals getting it on at the drive in to them. No one was paying attention as her boyfriend pulled the buttons open on her dress against her will and exposed her breasts, his mouth moved there, his teeth pulled and yanked. He bruised, cut and hit her more as he moved closer to his bride.

She felt tears sting her eyes more. His hair was sweaty and he was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning out in triumph. She was doing everything she could to study every single feature on his face. She would never forget this. She would never forget how she feels violated and... ashamed.

He finally removed himself from her and pulled his belt off, and unzipped himself enough to expose himself. There wasn't much, to say the least. He leaned up against her and kissed her neck. "I love you," he said and brought her face to his, kissing her briefly before he looked down. "You know that right?"

She turned her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want this, but he did, and she loved him. At least she thought she did. Was this supposed to be happening?

He forced himself inside her. As she cried in pain, he cried in relief. It seemed as though it had always be like that. It wasn't long, it never was. He rolled off and fixed his pants and kissed her cheek.

"It didn't have to be like that. I wouldn't have to be rough if you just listened to me." He said and fixed her dress quickly.

She laid there, crying silently. "I need some air," she got out of the car a moment later and leaned up against the back end. She couldn't catch her breath and she just wanted to run home.

She heard the door open and close, and William came around the back end to see her. "Are you okay?" He asked. He brought his finger to her eye and wiped away her tears before kissing her again.

"Is everything alright?" A voice asked and she looked up to see Ned.

This boy always seemed to be there to save her lately.

"Piss off, we're having a private moment." William muttered.

"I wasn't asking you," Ned said and looked at her. He stepped closed and looked at Katie, who was crying. He could hardly believe she was having a good time with him. "Come on. I'll bring you home." Ned held out his hand, and she wanted to take it, but she didn't want to get herself hurt in the long haul.

"She doesn't want you to take her home," William said, stepping over to push his hand away. "We're having a nice time here. Katie just needed a breath of air, right?"

Ned took a step closer and wiped away another falling tear. She looked up and could barely take in a breath without wanting to just break down and sob. Everything hurt. She just wanted to go home, and not with William. Anyone but him.

"You'll take me home?" She asked Ned.

"Yeah," Ned said and smiled at her. "Of course. I was just about to leave. My mom wanted me to check on my sister."

"If you go with him, we're done Katie." William warned her.

She stepped toward him and took the ring he'd given her for the first year anniversary in his hand. "I don't ever want to see you again," she said softly, just breathing through before she turned around to Ned. He was staring at William, making sure he didn't move toward her before he placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked before guiding her to his motorcycle. "I'm sorry you had such a sour night…"

"It's alright. William has been the man I knew for a long time," she sighed as they walked toward the back of the lot where Ned's bike was parked. "Is this a 1940 Triumph Tiger 100?"

"You know cars?" He asked and straddled it, giving his helmet to her.

"My dad's a salesman, remember?" She asked and clipped the helmet in place. "Aren't you going to wear one?"

"I would, but I only have one helmet. Don't worry I'm a safe driver, you can trust me." He explained and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her on, she gripped his shirt tightly. "Do you ever wash your hands?" She laughed.

"I get so much grime on them at work that they are just stained black most of the time from all my work at my father's shop," he laughed. "They are clean most of the time though. It's just hard to get the stain off."

"Glad to hear it," she whispered and relaxed against him. "Maybe I can help with that some day. My mom is good with that stuff."

"Maybe I'll have to take you up on that someday," he chuckled. He was strong, she could feel the muscle with each breath he took, especially when he laughed. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she laughed and the bobber took off and they basically flew to her house. It was so fast she didn't even realize where they were until they came to a stop, everything moved so fast in a blue of colors. She'd never been on one before. "That was fun."

He parked on the street and helped her off, unclipping the helmet as her parents stepped outside the house, wondering what that noise was. "I"m glad you had some fun tonight. I'm sorry for whatever happened between you and William… I saw you gave him your ring."

"We're done and over with, that's for sure." She whispered and slipped off the jacket of to give it back to him "Thanks for saving me, again." She said and smiled at him. "I owe you a favor now, Banks."

"Anytime, rich girl." He said and smiled at her.

"I'm not-" She muttered, not sure what to say not him.

"You are," he laughed, looking back at her house as he saw her parents waiting on the porch. They were giving them a little space, for now, seeing that there wasn't any tension between them. "I know my house doesn't look like this. Not to be rude-"

She embraced Ned, cutting off his words. He had saved her when it came down to it Tonight had been a nightmare and he'd brought her home.

He slowly let himself wrap his arms around her frame, and she wasn't small like he expected her to be. She had a body, a womanly one. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right to him. Ned had never felt like this, and neither had Katie. She let her body sag, her muscles become loose. He gave her the respect of an equal, but cradled her like he would any girl he liked.

In that embrace, she felt her worries lose their keen sting and her optimism raise its head from the dirt. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without some love, it was trapped, like crystals in a stone. She felt him brush her hair back with his mechanic fingers and kiss her gently.

Was this love? Maybe... because she knew this was never what she felt around William. She'd never felt so warm, so happy. Not in a long time.

And then, Ned kissed her and the world fell away.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his back, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Her father coughed and they separated slowly. Ned had forgotten about her parents, Katie hadn't seen them until now.

Jim Clancy was standing just behind Ned, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing her home, Ned," her father said, patting him. "But I think you should be going, Ned."

Ned nodded and looked at Katie. "I should get going. I'm glad I could get you home safe and sound." He said softly, smiling. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Me too. Thank you."

He stepped closer, hugging her for a moment before he took the helmet from her, slipped it on before straddling his bike again and driving off.

"Daddy," she sighed and walked toward him. She hugged him. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten," he shrugged, rubbing her back. "Where's William? What was with that kiss?"

"Oh, that…" She blushed. She had not intended her father or her mother to see that. "I left William at the drive-in. We broke up," she whispered, walking past him. She could see her mother was on the porch and she wanted to see her, hug her. Anything. "I ran into Ned as he was leaving. He was checking on his younger sister. He gave me a ride home."

"I don't want to see you on that bike again. They're so beyond dangerous. I'm glad he could get you home thought," he explained, shaking his head as he followed her up to the porch. "I'm sorry about WIlliam."

"Of course, daddy." She nodded. "I just wanted to come home."

"Oh, baby." Melinda hugged her and she cried in her shoulder. "What happened?"

Katie wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She just wasn't. How could she tell them everything that happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Ned leaned against the brick wall, cigarette between his fingers.

He still tasted Katherine against his lips, felt her against his fingers. How warm she was to hold. How good she tasted when he'd finally kissed her. He brought the cigarette to his mouth and took a drag, the taste disappeared when he saw that bastard.

William B. Davis

Sheriff's son, scumbag, and Ned's pretty sure he'll be just another future wife beater.

"So the other night, I brought her to the drive-in..." Ned pushed himself up off the building and began to walk down the street. He didn't want to hear this. "Her favorite picture was playing and I was also expecting a little action because neither of us is saints, right?" William explained, earning a chuckle from his group of friends who were all rallied around him. "This wasn't either of our first times at this rodeo."

Ned couldn't listen anymore. He didn't want to hear about what he'd broken up.

Katie didn't look to please if her boyfriend was telling the truth, and Ned had had his fair share of tail, but no girl ever looked at him like that. She was distraught, grief-stricken, and tears stained her cheeks.

"Then she goes and says no, that she isn't in the mood because I pushed her around earlier that day for messin' around with that dirty mechanic," William scoffed, shaking his head. "And all that does is make me want her more, like who does she think she is? She can't say no to me, so I push myself on her and I take her, hard. She won't talk to me now like I hurt her or something, but all I know is the one good thing about that girl is her bust. That the one thing he's got going for her."

He clenched his fists, his nails brought blood from his calloused hands.

William was a bastard, he thought.

"Let's not forget the best part of the night," William chuckled, as did his friends. "Ned shows up again and brings Katie home for me. He probably thought he was her savior or something, but like all he did was do me a favor by gettin' rid of her for me. I bet he bent her over that bobber of his and took her just like I did... the animal he is."

He clenched his fists and shook his. He knew better than to hit the sheriff's son, but God he wanted to knock that smirk off his face. He was acting like he'd done a noble thing, raping that girl.

Katie deserved better, so much better. She was so kind and genuine, and yet she's trapped in a relationship with the worst scumbag on what William deserved was for someone to teach him a lesson. He took another draw from the cigarette, he needed all the courage he could get.

Someone had to stand up for her.

"Shut your mouth, Davis," Ned muttered and flicked his cigarette to the concrete. He kept walking down the street. He knew better than to fight him. He was just done hearing him talk smack about someone who couldn't defend themselves. "I don't want to hear your lies."

"What'd you say, Banks?" William coughed and raked his hand through his hair. He turned toward him and leaned in toward him. "You got something to say to me?"

"I said shut your dirty little mouth," he laughed and stomped on the cigarette with the heel of his shoe. "She deserves your respect."

"Katie deserves nothing from me," William took a step forward and pinned Ned up against the brick wall. "And you're nothing but a dirty mechanic." The sheriff's son spat in his face. "Why are you so protective of her?" It only took him a minute before he chuckled. "Did you get to see the Katherine show too?" William smirked, looking behind as his two friends circled in. "It's a nice show, isn't it?"

Ned clenched his fists and shoved him off instead of breaking William's neck. "Don't make me have to break your pretty little face, Davis. I've done it before, I'll do it again." Ned straightened himself and began to walk down the street. He could see a crowd of people had begun to form, watching the chaos unfold. He didn't need this and his parents didn't need to hear about it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're eighteen now. My father will lock you away for good." William chuckled, grabbing Ned's jaw and tapping his hand against his cheek. "You can't touch me and I'm guessing you didn't get to touch, my girlfriend, either. But there's not much to see, you know, she's nothing but a pair of breasts and nice ass. She'll give you a good time though, no denying that. Even if you need to pin her down every once in a while."

It took everything in Ned to walk away from William. He could hear his friends chuckle with him like it was funny. William turned around and high-fived them before walking in the other direction. Ned continued walking until he saw Jim Clancy, her father, standing just outside his office.

"You look like you could use a minute to settle down," the man said, walking toward his office. He held a small white bag in his hand, that looked to be food from the diner just down the street. "Come in, son. I want to talk to you about something anyhow." THat left Ned with no choice but to follow her father into an office. It was nice, nicer than he'd imagined. There was a nice plush couch for possible clients to sit on with a table just in front of it with a few different of candy on it. "Did that altercation between the two of you have something to do with why you drove my daughter home three nights ago?"

His hand traced over the name on his desk.

Jim Clancy, head of sales.

Ned was pushed down into cushioned chair lightly, and he took the moment to look down at his knuckles. His heart raced beneath his chest, adrenaline pumped through his veins.

How was he going to tell her father what he'd learned?

"I've wanted to punch the kid since the moment I met him. He's never been the nicest person," Jim laughed and handed Ned a water bottle. "Piece of work, that boy. His temper always gets the best of him."

"He raped her," he muttered.

"What'd you say, son?" Jim asked as he took the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his glasses off before he put them back on his face.

"He was bragging about what he did to your daughter, to Katherine," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. "It took everything in me not to kill him."

"Oh, when they were at school?" Jim sighed, smoothing out his greying black hair. "I wanted to do that to him then too, but Katie, she has a way of gettin' me to do things for her. All my little girl has to do is flash a smile and I'm a goner." He looked down at the portrait of her at his desk and smiled. "She's all me and my wife have."

"No, at the drive-in. She looked uncomfortable, so I brought her home. I didn't know what happened until today." He explained, all the color had drained from his face. "No woman should be spoken about like that."

"What'd he do son? Spit it out," Jim said, straightening his posture.

"He took advantage of her. He raped her." He replied.

The room went silent and Jim slowly walked toward his desk. The sheriff stepped into his office with two other officers. Ned knew this was coming the second he'd told William he would break his face.

"Get up," Edward Davis shouted at Ned. "You're under arrest for Disorderly Conduct in public. Let's go, hands behind your back son." When he refused to stand, he yanked Ned from the seat, handcuffing him and shoved him toward the deputy. "I bet you wanted that bastard out of your hair," the sheriff chuckled. "He's going away for a long time. Maybe he'll finally straighten out, right?"

Jim didn't answer but nodded slowly and the sheriff left. He fell into his chair and tears stung his cheeks.

Jim didn't know what to think of what Ned had told him. How could William do that to his little girl?

* * *

Katie had laid in bed staring at the wall for the past four days. She felt pain everywhere, and not just in her heart. Her body ached.

She'd found blood on her sheets this morning, and in her underwear. And not from the usual monthly visitor, that was still weeks away. It was from that night.

It was worse than when she and Will first were intimate. She'd wanted it then. She'd loved him then. It didn't hurt as much. He'd been loving, gentle, and even kind. One of his sides that he didn't show too often, but the side she'd fallen in love with. The side she'd made life plans with, but that boy was gone.

He disappeared long ago.

"Katie?" Her mother knocked on her bedroom door. She'd ben trying to get her to open the door since yesterday afternoon when she locked it. She couldn't pretend anymore. She just wanted to hide. Forever. "What's the matter, honey? Can you talk to me?"

Katie only cried harder and pressed her face into the pillow. She wanted this pain to go away and not just physically, but mentally.

Why did William have such a grip on her? And why did the prospect of having Ned destroy her even more?

"I'm going to come in whether you want me to or not, Katherine," her mother said and began to pick the lock on the door.

She pulled the blanket up and over herself as the door opened.

Her mother didn't say anything at first, only came to sit beside her, she rested her hand on her hip. Melinda didn't want to push her. "Oh baby girl, tell mama what's wrong," her mother pleaded. "I'm so worried about you." Her fingers skimmed through her hair that was still showing. "Honey, are you sick?"

"No, it's not that simple," she whispered and shook her head as she continued to sob. "I'm not sick."

"Can I take this blanket off?" Her mother asked.

"No, you can't see me. I look disgusting," she sobbed.

"Breathe, baby breathe," her mother whispered and slowly peeled back the blanket. She leaned down to feel her forehead and it felt fine. "Is it William? Did he hurt you again?" She broke down harder and her mother held her closer. "Or was it Ned?"

"Ned saved me," she blubbered and looked over at her.

"What happened?" Her mother muttered and then looked at her.

"William, he…" She didn't know what to tell her mother. Was it considered to be forced if you had been together before?

Her mother didn't know that she had ever been with William like that. She hadn't wanted to tell her about this. Some things she wanted to be private.

"He forced himself on me," she whispered, turning slowly to look at her. SHe couldn't be silent any longer. "We'd been together before, several times, but this time was different. I didn't want to mama."

Melinda's heart broke for her little girl as her face crumbled into a sobbing mess. She fell into her arms and she cradled her daughter like she would've if she were a child. That she still was. A child.

Her child.

No one deserved to be taken advantage of.

"You can't tell daddy," she whimpered. "He'll never forgive me."

"This is not your fault," her mother reassured her, hugging her tightly. "No matter how many times you are intimate with someone, you always have the right to say no. Your father would never blame you for that."

"But we were together... before marriage." She said quietly.

"Oh honey," her mother laughed. "Your father and I were together before marriage. Now I want you to look at me for this part." She rose her head and sniffled. "If you love somebody then it's worthwhile. It can be so amazing, my love, if you're with the right person."

"And what if you don't feel anything? Is something wrong with you then?" She asked, her cheeks burning.

They both slowly rose from the bed and she pulled Katie in for another hug as she continued to sob, her whole body shaking.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Her mother whispered. "Nothing is wrong with you sweetheart.." Melinda pulled back the blue blanket to find her sheets stained with blood. "Is it that time again? So soon?" Her mother knew when her month time came, the end of each month, it was only the tenth.

She shook her head and the tears came out harder. "Oh, honey, it's okay. I'll help you clean everything up, don't cry." Her mother reassured her and wiped her tears away. She kissed her both cheeks and then her forehead. "Now go start a bath for yourself and I'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay," she whispered.

She walked toward the door on her left. She was lucky enough to have her own bathroom. She turned the faucet on and let the tub fill with scalding hot water. This would be her third bath today. Maybe this time when she got out she'd feel clean.

She let her cotton nightgown pool at her ankles and she looked at herself in the mirror.

William had left bruises on her torso. By her ribs. On her thighs. On her arms.

He'd gotten his wish.

He ruined her.

* * *

Melinda changed Katie's sheets and brought the old ones along with her blanket into the laundry room.

"Melinda?" Jim's voice echoed throughout the house and the door closed behind him. "Melinda, where are you?"

"Laundry room," she called out to him and she heard him come into the small room behind her.

"That bastard raped her. He assaulted our little girl," he muttered. "I'm going to kill him."

"Jim, calm down." She replied and dropped the bedding into the machine along with some soap.

She clipped the top on and flipped the switch. It was not common to have a washer, it is the more expensive appliance, not many saw the need when they could wash it by hand for less money. "Keep your voice down and shut the door."

"How are you being so calm?" He said and clenched his fists. "Did you know before me? Did you?"

"She just told me Jim, and I would've told you the second you got home. I'm being calm for her sake. She's a mess, all shaken up. That boy tried to make her think it was okay because they'd done it before." She sighed.

"It wasn't her first?" He asked. He supposed that was better. That her first has been a better thing than this one. He had to clear his head. "I need some air."

"Jim, don't say anything to her about this, alright? She loved him, Jim. Or at least she thought she did," she explained, his anger boiled up again and she brought her finger to his mouth. "I don't want to hear it. She is very capable of making her own decisions, but right now she needs us more than ever. She's not gonna want to report it and I don't want her too either."

"Melinda, you can't be serious," he sighed.

"You and I both know how these cases go these days," she explained. "The sheriff is his father. He'll get it swept under the rug even if we're lucky enough to get a conviction. They'll say that because they broke up she changed her mind or worse. All this will do is break her more."

"Did I tell you that Ned gave William a verbal beating after he found him bragging about what he'd done to our little girl?" He explained, shaking his head. "He broke his ego so bad that his dad came and arrested him for some bogus charge."

"Of course he did, that bastard." She muttered, sighing. "Ned cares for her, you know."

"He's nothing but another one of them sexually promiscuous boys," he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He won't do her any good. She doesn't need to date anyone after this mess."

"How do you know that? People thought the same of you when and look how we turned out," she said and grabbed his chin, pulling his gaze on her. "You give that Banks a chance. You and I both saw the stars in our little girl's eyes when they were in front of the house that night."

"I love it when you get your panties in a bunch," he chuckled.

"Oh Jim Clancy, don't you even try to wiggle your way out of this." She laughed as he backed her against the washer.

He gripped her hips and kissed her fiercely. She laughed and pushed her off him, shaking her head. "I can't," she whispered. "Katie's waiting for me."

"Okay. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she giggled and gripped his waist as she pulled him closer, their lips touching again briefly. "Later, I promise."

"Mom?" Katie asked and opened the door slightly as she knocked. She was wearing a robe and her hair was tied up. "Oh, hi daddy."

They separated slowly and Jim turned to look at her, smiling softly.

"Hey, baby." He said softly, going over to hug her.

Katie didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him before she pulled back. "The bath is ready," she said softly.

"Okay, I'm coming," Melinda said, walking over and wrapping her arm around her as they walked out, leaving Jim to walk out and close the door behind them.

* * *

After Melinda helped Katie with her bath, the whole family sat at the kitchen table eating lunch. Jim had made a small meal while his wife and daughter were preoccupied.

It was a delicious fresh salad with sandwiches.

Katie was dressed in a pastel pink dress, a white belt tied around her small waist, and hair pulled into a tight pony. She watched as her parents both looked at each other as she picked at her salad.

"What do you want to know?" She looked up from her salad and sighed.

Jim broke down the minute he was able to see her, his strength evaporated. The thought of someone hurting his little girl hurt him even more.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I should've never gone with him to the drive-in. I knew he expected something. He always does."

"How could you possibly thinking this is your fault?" He looked up at her and moved to kneel in front of her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him as tight as she could and then kissed his cheek. Melinda joined in on the hug and they stayed like that for a moment.

Startled by the sudden ring of the doorbell, Melinda excused herself and opened the door.

"William, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked, her eyes traveled over him slowly. She backed up and began to close the door before he even spoke.

"I need to speak with Katherine," William muttered. "Is she here?"

She wanted to close the door in his face, but she knew better. He'd get his father involved somehow.

"Jim?" She called out and watched as his fists clenched and he craned his neck to see in and look for her.

"Is it too hard for you to get your own daughter?" William chuckled madly, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. "Just go fetch her."

"I'm not letting my daughter anywhere near you," she replied. "I want you off my property."

"Your property? What woman owns anything in this town?" William responded. "I just want to see Katie. I know she's here. She isn't with Hannah, her summer internship hasn't started yet, and she isn't with Ned, he's in jail."

"Anything my husband owns is mine." She said calmly as Jim's hand met with the small of her back.

"What can I do for you, William?" He muttered.

"I want to see Katherine," William replied. "We have things to chat about."

"Well I can't do that for you, she isn't feeling well, so you should leave. Now." He said and then pushed the door closed. He released a breath he was holding in and hugged Melinda. "He didn't say nothing to you, did he?"

"This won't be the last you see of me!" William yelled and pounded his fist on the door. "You'll regret this, Katie. All of you will."

Melinda flinched as William pounded on the door again and she walked into his arms. "Nothing I couldn't handle, Jim," she said softly and hugged her husband tightly. "I'm fine."

"Ned's in jail?" Katie's voice came to them quietly, like a little mouse. Something they'd never heard come out of her before. They looked at her and watched as she swallowed nervously fidgetted with her hands. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's a bogus charge," Jim shook his head. "William's dad is just pulling string somehow."

"I have to go see him," she said, going to grab her coat.

"No," Melinda stopped her. "William is probably still outside. If not, he's watching from his house."

"I agree with your mother,"

"But dad, Ned's in there because of me. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let him take me home..." She whispered, shaking her head.

"It's too dangerous with how William is acting." He warned her. "You're going to stay home until all of this blows over, alright?"

"Yes, sir," she answered and walked down the hallway.

Ned didn't deserve to be in jail because of her.

She went into her room and dug out the money she'd been saving for her nursing classes after school. It was all she had, but Ned didn't deserve to rot in some dirty cell getting treated like God knows what because William's father can do whatever he wants.

She was determined to get him out of there, for now at least.

* * *

Katherine checked her appearance in the window, making sure her jacket was all the buttoned-up before she walked into the station alone, all eyes went to her. She took a deep breath when she saw him, William sat in a chair beside a few fellow cops and his father.

"Well, well look what the cat drug in," William laughed, standing up to walk toward her. A few guys chuckled. One even whistled, egging him on. "Did you miss me, baby?"

She walked on, her head held high and turned away from him. She ignored him and he chuckled, running over toward her, she walked around him and he followed her, feeling his hands just near her made her skin crawl.

"Oh come on," William teased her, pulling up the material skirt of her dress. "Give me a little shake baby."

He was getting off on this, that he could do whatever he wanted with his father there watching.

"I'd like to pay the bail of someone," she said quietly to the desk clerk.

"Who?" The desk clerk asked.

"'Ned Banks," she whispered.

"Who?" The man asked again. "I didn't quite hear you, sweetheart."

"Ned Banks," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"I wouldn't have expected a pretty girl like you to bail this scumbag out. Are you datin' the Will, here?" He asked and she gave him the money.

"Not anymore," she answered, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, we both know you'll come crawlin' back," William whispered and smacked her behind.

She closed her eyes and ignored him, reacting would only give him power. The deputy drug Ned out of the cell and he saw Katie standing there.

He was shocked she'd been the one to bail him out. His brother said he'd be there in a few days tops when he'd gotten his one phone call. He'd hoped he's just somehow gotten the money.

"Put him back in there," William chuckled.

"The young lady paid the bail," the desk clerk muttered. "Just doin' my job."

"Does your daddy know you're here?" William whispered in her ear.

"Katherine?" Ned said and took a step closer. "What are you doing here?"

She was the last person he'd expected to bail him out.

She smiled at him softly and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," she sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting at the small of her back. He took a breath in, she smelled like a spring meadow. She awakened feelings he didn't know he could feel. His heart skipped a beat as she looked back at him with a small smile.

"It's not your fault," he whispered and outreached his hand to cup her cheek. "We should go." He looked up to see Wiliam looking at them. He knew that he couldn't do anything right now. They were in the sheriff's station still. "Wanna go grab a bite?"

She couldn't help but smile at his words.

She was the rich girl, and he was the mechanic's son, they were different paths in life. There was no doubt about that, but when he leaned down to embrace her again, she couldn't help the blush at the sound of her heart pounding inside her chest. She didn't know if she could hide the fact that she was falling head over heels for this boy, when she'd only known him for a matter of days.

He looked into her eyes, their heads were at the same level. His eyes were the color of fresh moist grass, and hers were like his favorite piece of chocolate.

From the pressure of his hands as he held hers, she could tell he was as nervous as she was. But what she didn't know what as all he could think about was how he badly he wanted to kiss her.

"Let's get going," she said, her eyes moving down to his hand where he held hers and they turned around to walk out. Ned guided her out, past William and once they were outside, they walked down the street. "I'm so sorry about all of this. You were just trying to help me."

"After everything that I saw that night," he stopped them from walking, smiling at her. "I'm glad I brought you home and what I said to William was true. You deserve better."

She smiled, looking down at her feet and then back at up at him. "Like you?" She dared to ask, smirking a little.

"I'm no better than William," he shook his head.

"Of course you are better than him," she found herself looking up at him, touching his face.

She was the one who leaned in, so close she could smell the mint on his breath and she knew she would never forget this moment.

His lips reached her jaw, tracing the lines of her ear to her collarbone. They were so warm against her skin as they reminded her of soft, little fluffy pillows.

She lifted her hands out of his and moved them up over his shoulders, where she entwined them with his soft light blonde hair. He put his hands down at her waist while pulling her closer to his chest.

The one thing she certain of was that she was going to be his, and he was going to be hers, and so the bowl ran away with the spoon.

When they pulled apart, they continued to walk down the main street, hand in hand.

"How did you for pay it?" He asked. "Did your folks pay it?" He spoke softly and looked at his feet. "I'll pay it back. It was a lot of money."

"I had a little bit of savings I had, don't worry about it." She said softly, shrugging. "You didn't deserve to rot in there. Not after how nice you were to me..."

"This is the least of your worries. Your father doesn't want you around me," he replied, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have paid for my bail, Katie. It'll only anger William and your dad."

"I'll take care of him and William, he doesn't matter. I'm not with him. My father... we just need to get give him time to warm up to you, he's worried about me. He always is," she explained, rolling her eyes. "I'm not holding back myself because of him. I-I…."

"You...?" He asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she faced him, dropping his hand.

He itched his head and smiled. "I think I could fall in love with you one day too," he replied and held out his hand for her to take again.

She complied, but instead of holding hands like he'd done before, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Katie felt her face flush warm and the hairs on her neck stand. Something fluttered in her stomach.

In that moment she knew that if she spoke, her words would fumble and she wouldn't be able to make her usual witty remarks with him. Right there and then, she was at a loss for everything. No words, no thoughts.

The only thing that came out of her mouth at that moment was breathing, and even then it came out shaky and quiet. Katherine Ann Clancy, for once in her life, had her breath taken away - by the eyes of Ned Banks.

Something William couldn't ever dream of doing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that evening, Katie had gone to rest after William left and Jim and Melinda had gone into the living room. They had shared the rest of their quiet afternoon together, which didn't happen enough these days.

After listening to one of the radio shows, the couple started to make dinner together, dancing around on the linoleum to Sinatra.

Jim took his wife's hand and spun her around slowly

"I love you," she said and looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist, swaying back and forth with her.

"I love you too, my dear." He whispered and dipped her as Sinatra croons. He pressed his lips to hers and she fell limp in his arms, her hand found his cheek and pulled him closer as he brought her back onto her own two feet. "We should get dinner started before Katie wakes up," he said softly.

"Let's do that then, my love," she answered. "I'll get the spices. You get the meat."

He nodded and went to fetch it from the refrigerator. "Did you hear the news about the Germans?" He brought it back to the counter and began to form the meatloaf as Melinda brought him the spices. "I don't pay attention to such sad things," Melinda replied, giving him the different bottles.

"They are using some sort of gas on the soldiers," he said and poured a small amount into the bowl, mixing that together. "To try and kill them more peacefully in a more humane way, they say."

"That's so terrible, my dear." She sighed and took the bottle from him.

"I know," he cleared his throat as he placed the meatloaf into the greased pan. "It's sick."

"That's so sad." She sighed and went to put the bottles back in the cupboard. She wiped her hands on her apron. "Where's Katie? Is she up?"

"I checked on her before I went to get the paper and she was still tucked into her bed sleeping." He smiled. "She's probably up by now."

"I'll go check," she replied and kissed his cheek.

She made her way back to her daughter's room and knocked softly.

"Baby girl? It's time to get up," she sang and opened the door. "You've been napping for so long." She smiled as she saw her figure tucked into bed. She sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back to reveal her pillows stuffed to make it look like she was there. She should've known. "That girl," she laughed.

"Is she up?" He asked as he dried off his hands with a towel in her doorway. "Where is she?"

"I have a guess," she smiled and stood up, smoothing out her dress.

"Where?" He asked and rubbed her back.

"I bet she's with the mechanic's son." She said and walked past him.

"He's in the slammer!" He cried, laughing.

She opened her bedside table and saw the money gone. "Her money from babysitting is gone," she said. "Not all of it, but it's probably enough to bail him out of the slammer my dear."

"And why would she do that? I told her to stay away for her own safety." He replied and then followed her out into the dining room.

"Young love is fleeting, honey. Remember? I ran away with you," she sat down at the table and opened the paper. "Just eat the food and she'll be home soon. I trust her. Don't you?"

"Are you sure about trusting that Banks boy?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"I am," she replied. "He brought her home in one piece before, didn't he?" He rubbed his forehead and stood up from the chair. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to keep my mind off all this. I'll make the potatoes," he replied.

She followed him into the kitchen and turned him around to look at her. "Oh honey, stop worrying about her so much." She reminded him, rubbing his back softly. "It's my turn to make dinner."

"I never will stop worrying," he whispered. "I just want her safe and happy and it's fine. Go read the paper, Melinda."

"Nothing is gonna happen to her if she's with him," she said and smiled at him. "He wouldn't let it."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because of the way he looked at her the other night, and then he got himself thrown in jail for her." She sighed. "And I did the same. I went against my parent's wishes and ran off and married you."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Fine. I'll trust you on this," he smiled and then grabbed the bag of potatoes. "Want to help me with dinner?"

She smiled and took the bag from him, setting it on the counter and opening it up and beginning to peel them. "It's supposed to be my turn, you fool." She giggled.

* * *

Katie's stomach flipped as she walked down the street with Ned. The sun was just setting behind She'd never snuck out before, she guessed this wasn't Ned's first time at this rodeo.

"Are you alright Katherine?" Ned asked and looked over at her.

"I've never done anything like this before..." Katie whispered.

"What? Snuck out?" He laughed.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Oh, you're such a scaredy-cat!" He said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I am not!" She laughed.

"If you don't take risks like this then you most definitely are." He murmured and brought a cigarette to his lips.

He lit the end and took a drag before blowing it off to the side.

"Do you have to smoke?" She cringed as he took another drag and the smoke came toward her, blowing in her face. "It's so gross!"

"I've been smoking for three years," he coughed.

"How can you stand the taste? Or the harshness?" She sighed.

"How would you know about that?" He chuckled.

"I tried it, once." She muttered.

He laughed even harder then and she eyed him until he put it out under his shoe. "Happy now?" He asked.

"I am," she said and smiled at him before looking ahead down the street. "So where are we going? We've been walking for a long time."

"We could go to the diner," he shrugged.

"Let's go somewhere more upbeat," she pushed her hair off her shoulder and it fell down her over her back. "I always go to the diner."

"I have an idea, but I can guarantee you that you've never been there." He said and chuckled softly, leaning against the cement wall.

"Try me," she said leaning into his shoulder.

"Alright rich girl," he smiled. "Let's go."

He pulled her across the street and few people watched them and felt bad for her parents.

What a good young girl falling for such a boy with a bad reputation and no money.

* * *

Ned brought her into the old library that had been abandoned years ago.

"Why are we here? No one comes here," Katie laughed and then he pulled her toward a doorway.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and then brought her hand to his mouth, leaving a warm kiss there.

"Of course," she answered.

"Then follow me," he replied and she did.

The room opened up and revealed a bunch of people dancing to music. The music was so loud that it made her skin tingle and her lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with her heartbeat as though they were one, filling her from head to toe with music.

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. She couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in her ears and wouldn't seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling her in and wouldn't let go.

She couldn't help but smile, she'd never been this type of girl. One to go to places like this.

Something so hidden and frowned upon.

"I told you it would be worth it!" He yelled over the music.

"What is she doing here?" A blonde shouted and touched Ned's chest. "A North End girl? Really?"

She shrunk in a size, itching her neck softly.

"She's not like other north end girls," he replied and took a step toward her. "She's my North End girl."

She smiled up at him.

His north-end girl, his words, not hers.

"You're making a bad decision." The blonde said and grabbed his jacket. "You know how I can make you feel... could she do that?"

"That doesn't matter," he said and grabbed her hand. "Go whore yourself to somebody else."

"Fine. I will," the blonde spat in his face and pushed past him.

"I'm sorry about that Katherine," he said and wipes his face off.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled at him.

And she took her risk, she brought her small hands to chest and rubbed him softly before bringing his lips to her briefly.

The music switched to something more upbeat, it had come out at the beginning of the year. Everyone had heard this song at least once before. It was different, no lyrics, just the music, and the beat. The brass was brilliant.

One of Tommy Dorsey's best.

He smiled against her and pulled her onto the dance floor.

This music, to her, was like turning back the clock, traveling and returning to a previous life full of agony and loss. She embraced the music and in turn, the music took control. She found herself in a different world.

Her movements flowed with a dazzling grace that took away the breath of every person around her. She could feel her soul become one with the music and she unleashed her emotions into her dance. She needed this as badly as she needed to breathe.

She'd never had so much fun in her entire life. Her life although full of promise and opportunities due to her parent's bank account was dull and sheltered. Her weekends were spent mostly reading or watching a film with her parents, not that she'd ever cared or thought down on her life.

She wished for passion, for adventure, for something to make her heart race as it is now.

He spun her wildly and the floor cleared around them as they danced to the beat. Her entire being moved with a purposeful clarity. With each stride she made, he met her equally and it became more painfully obvious how great of a pair they were together.

As they left the floor laughing, people clamored in to be a new attention.

"Bring me somewhere private?" She said breathlessly as she bopped to the beat.

"I know just the place," he smiled, his nose brushed against hers. "Come on."

She took his hand and he led her out the same way they came in.

"You like to read a lot, right?" He asked as they scaled the spiral staircase.

"I do," she said and smiled at her.

"Then you'll love when I show you this." He said and opened the french doors at the top of the staircase to reveal rows and rows of books.

It was like a scene out of Beauty and the Beast. She ran past him and her fingers touched over each and every book, reading its title and smiling as she found a few precious gems she'd always wanted to read.

Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, color coded with dots, fiction section arranged in alphabetical order, young adults section, children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, tables for quiet study, and posters for old book clubs on the wall.

Dust collected everywhere as far as they could see, spider webs are woven loosely around books, dirtied shelves, and stands, Busted lamps hung from the high ceilings, braided wires that were embedded into the cracked walls. The ground was littered with dirt, glass, books, and torn paper. The crevices in the wall allowed small amounts light to filter inside along with thin ropes of ivy. Dust floated lazily in the air causing them a difficult time breathing, and every step put more of it in to the air. All that was heard were the faint chirps of birds outside, the scurrying feet of invisible rodents, and the rustling of papers catching the draft.

"This is amazing!" She said and faced him. "Thank you for showing me."

"Now what did you want to be alone for?" He asked and closed the doors behind them.

"I just wanted to be with you, somewhere quiet." She replied the beat of the music could be felt through the floor.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was like there was a crackling in the air. She doesn't remember feeling this way ever. Perhaps this was what it's like when people say they feel fireworks going off. Maybe it was the feeling her mother had told her about this afternoon.

She emitted a tiny gasp when he cupped her cheek. It was like he enchanted her, ensnaring her with his gaze. She tossed her hair onto her back and rest her hands on his shoulder. She sensed him squirm with desire and then the scent of his cologne drifted through the hair, a scent she was quickly becoming addicted to.

A tingling sensation ran down her spine as he leaned in and kissed her. His right hand dropped to her thigh, pulling at the skirt that hangs loose just below her knees. She couldn't move even if she tried as his fingers have short-circuited her mind in the best possible way.

They tumbled against a table, his eyes searched her. She smiled and kissed him back as he knew she would. With her lips, she felt his mouth stretch wider than it should, fighting between a grin and their kiss.

He pulled back and just looked at her. She was a work of art in this dress that hugs the most perfect body he's ever seen in all his years. The way she moved to the music earlier, fluidly and with abandon, enchanted him.

To his utter shock, she laughed. The sound was clear even over the muffled music. Her face up close was perfect, with her dark eyes that could stare into anyone's soul, her high cheekbones and straight nose. Her pink, plump lips stretched over two white lines of perfectly straight teeth.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He could hear her husky voice clearly in his ears, and it sent a shiver down his spine. God, even her voice was perfect.

"Come here," he whispered.

Her lips pressed against his in a frenzy. His hands pulled her up and they stood, wandering against the door. He held her lower half close to his as he slowed the kiss. One of her legs slipped between his and his lips moved up her neck.

He knew it was a long shot, but his hands slid slowly from her hips, cupping and squeezing that perfect derrière of hers, to the back of her thighs. Her breath hitched and she flinched.

He loosened his grip and leaned his head against her. "Hey... are you okay Katherine?" He asked.

She shook her head no and took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Katherine, it's okay," he whispered. "He hurt you. I don't expect anything from you."

"I'm can't," she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. "I'd get it if you were upset with me."

"God no, Katherine." He answered. "Never, I'd never been mad at you." He cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "Ok?"

"But it's not about, it's about what you want... and you won't want me if I say no." She said in a hushed voice.

"No... I want you. I'll always want you, but you're not ready for this." He reassured her.

"I am... I am Ned." She stuttered. "I'm ready for this. I'm ready for us, I love you. I want to show you."

"I'm not saying you don't love me. I'm saying you don't have to do things you aren't comfortable with to make me love you. I'm not William." He replied, explaining as quickly as he could. "I will not push you into doing things you aren't ready for. Just tell me, always tell me if you're not ready." She nodded and he hugged her tightly. "Let's get you home before your folks have the sheriff looking for you and I end up in the slammer again."

She laughed and took his hand, smiling up at him. They walked down the stairs slowly and left the library hand in hand.

Soon he had her outside her house and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"When can I see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know. I work a lot," he replied.

"Then I can come to stop by the shop when you have a break or something…" She whispered and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to bother you."

He shook his head. "You would never be a bother, Katie," he said. "We'll see each other again soon," he laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How about I give your house a call tomorrow."

"Okay," she nodded as he walked down her street and lit himself a cigarette.

She turned and touched the front doorknob, she knew parents knew she was gone by now. It was half-past ten, meaning half past her curfew if she'd told them she was leaving.

After slowly turning the knob and walking inside her dad flicked on the lamp next to his chair. "Where have you been?" He cleared his throat.

"I was with Ned," she answered slowly, coming into the living room.

"Where?" He asked as he stood from his chair.

"He took me to a part. It was at the old library out in the south end." She replied as he stood in front of her.

She looked to her feet and he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. "Don't you ever run off that again. You could've at least left a note. Your mother and I were worried sick about you and if you were okay," he said and hugged her. "That boy... does he treat you well?"

"He really does daddy," she whispered. "I had the most fun I've ever had tonight."

"What kind of fun?" He asked.

"He took me dancing and it was so... interesting. I couldn't explain it even if I tried," she smiled. "It was the first party I'd ever really been to."

"I'm glad you had a good time," he smiled at her. "You worried the heck out of me and your mother. She would like it if you went and said goodnight to her."

"Did she get another one of her migraines?" She asked.

"She did," he replied. "So be quiet."

Katie made her way back toward her parent's room and slipped inside to see her mother lying in bed with a rag on her forehead. "Mama?" She whispered.

"Oh, Katie... you're home." Melinda yawned. "Come here, my sweets." She gave her mother a hug and a kiss. "We were worried when you didn't come home. Never do that again."

"I'm sorry. I needed to get him out of there," she replied. "He didn't deserve it."

"I know he didn't, but next time at least tell me where you're going," Melinda warned her lightly. "You won't be grounded this time, but next time you'll be serious trouble young lady. Even if you're seventeen, almost eighteen, you'll be grounded. Understand me?"

"Yes, mama," she nodded.

"Now go get some rest," Melinda sat up enough to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead quickly. "You can tell me all about what you did in the morning."

"Alright," she whispered. "Sleep well, mama. I love you."

"I will and I love you more," Melinda yawned and relaxes into her pillows once more. "Send your father in here, will ya?"

"Daddy? Mama wants you," she said and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight, princess." He said and closed his bedroom door behind him. "Love you, sweetpea."

Katie walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Today had been long, so long, but so fun.

She was able to quickly get herself unclothed and look at herself in the mirror. The bruises were getting worse, but she wasn't bleeding as much anymore.

A pair of arms wrapped around her cupped her breasts roughly, the hands being smooth frightened her.

"Miss me?" William whispered as he held the tip of a knife to her throat. "You scream and I will end you, okay?"

Her breath hitched as he pressed into her and kissed her neck. "We've got a night of fun ahead of us," William muttered into her ear. "Hope you've got the energy for it."


	4. Chapter 4

William held the knife to her throat and she gulped, the knife grazed against her skin. He'd laid her down on the bed after he'd blindsided her.

She couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart raced and all she wanted to do was scream for someone to save her. But then he'd kill her, and her parents. They couldn't die because of her. She'd wait until he was vulnerable. Until he set the knife down.

A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this might be the end of the road for her.

"You're mine, don't you know that?" William grunted, and his grip on the knife loosened. He placed it on her side table. "You'll always be mine." He tightened his grip on her and he shoved her further into the bed. "Why don't you see how much I love you?" He muttered and kissed her neck. He moved his lips further down her neck, bringing the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

The moment he was distracted by her body, she took her chance. "Daddy!" She screamed and he clamped his hands on her throat. "Dadd-"

She kicked and groaned as he cut off her air supply. She slapped her hands against his forearms and felt her tears sting and roll down her cheeks.

NO. no. No. nO. This wasn't happening.

"Now, you're gonna die," he groaned, pressing his full weight down on her throat. She felt the lung be sucked out of her lung, so quick. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't concentrate. She lost her urge to fight him, slumping into the bed. "That's too bad. I wish you would've just listened to me."

"Katie?" Her father's voice was calm at first, then it was right outside her door, a bit more hectic. "What's wrong?" Her dad said and shook the doorknob, it was locked. "Unlock the door, sweetheart."

She struggled against William as he pushed down harder and she started to see spots of black. She choked and her dad pounded on the door.

"Katie, open the door." He called out and then she heard her mother.

"What's going on, Jim?" Her mother's voice was softer, farther away. Stay in the room, was all she could think.

"Go back in the bedroom, honey." He said, the floor creaking as he walked away.

Good. Her father would do the right thing. He always did.

She felt herself losing her strength. Everything was fading. SHe couldn't last too much longer.

Hurry daddy. Hurry.

Her door burst open and her father grabbed William. He threw him into the floor. She'd never seen him so mad in her entire life. He just kept hitting William over and over and over again.

"You think you can hurt my little girl?" Her father screamed. "You think it's okay to hurt her over... and over... and over again!" He shook him and hit him, only getting a whimper for a response. "Answer me, boy! Answer me!"

He hit him again until she couldn't recognize his face. She could barely move, but it was when she cried out for him when he finally stopped. He rose, finding her, picking her up.

"Daddy..." She cried and grabbed him hold of him "Please daddy… everything hurts." She hugged him tightly and he started to cry. He began to rock her back and forth and kissed her forehead. "I love you," she whimpered. "Why does this keep happening?"

"I love you too," he muttered and rubbed her back.

"What are we gonna do? What if they don't believe us," she sobbed into his chest.

"I'll figure something out," he whispered. "This is my fault."

"I want mama," she whimpered.

"Melinda! Melinda, honey..." He called out and the sound of footsteps came down the hallway.

She knelt down and took her daughter into her arms.

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"He was strangling her and I snapped." He sighed. "I need to call the police."

"I've got her," Melinda said and Jim kissed her as he left to telephone the police. "I've got you baby girl... he didn't touch you right?"

"He didn't rape me again," she whimpered. "He was going to, but daddy stopped him."

"Okay, just breathe," Melinda whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'm here. Mama's here." She held her daughter tight to her chest as her head pounded and she rested her head on her daughters.

Her headaches have been getting worse every time she got them, and it didn't worry her until she started to get them every day, like the past three days.

* * *

Katie laid in the hospital bed as the nurse checked her pulse and blood pressure. It was hard to get comfortable. Everything hurt. She had so many things running in and out of her to help her get better.

Otherwise, everything else in her life wasn't going too well. The police weren't going to do anything to William for strangling her. However, he was being put under house arrest for sixty days once he was released from the hospital. He was being charged for breaking and entering.

Her father was being forced to take an anger management class for breaking William's jaw, a broken eye socket, and a cracked skull. It was deemed a necessary action after the doctor accessed Katherine's injuries. Any father would've acted in distress is what the doctor had said to the police officer.

She needed some air, but she was told to stay in her room. Her steel-blue gown fell to her knee, fabric distressed by so much wear yet still rough. There was nothing to hold her mind or attention. Outside this room could be anything, anyone. There was nothing even to mark time.

Would someone come in five minutes or five hours? Would she know the difference?

The door opened and her heart jumped. She thought of William and balled the sheets up in her hand.

Her mother stepped in with a vase of flowers.

"It's too dreadful in here," Melinda said and set them on her bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

She wasn't able to talk. Her throat had swollen shut from the amount of pressure William applied to it. So she gave her a simple thumbs-up and a smile.

"I brought you a book to pass time. The doctor said you should be able to go home once the swelling goes down and the bleeding stops down there." Melinda said and set down her copy of Beauty and the Beast in from her, along with a notebook and pen. "And your notebook so you can write."

She flipped open the notebook and wrote a simple note for her mother and turned it over.

Thank you so much, mama. I love you so much for everything these past two days in here.

"I love you too baby," Melinda said and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" She tucked her daughter's curly hair behind her ear. "Any better from this morning?" She shrugged and laid back. "I heard from your father that a certain mechanic came by the to ask how you were." Her mother smiled toward Katie and smoothed out her dress as she leaned back into the lounge chair she said in.

She scribbled down quickly and flipped it over with a big grin.

Ned?

"Yes. He said he'd try and see you today on his lunch break. Whenever that is," Melinda replied and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh.. ow."

Another headache? Mama, you need to get that checked out...

"I'm fine," Melinda muttered. "Really. I am, don't worry about me."

There was a knock on the door and Ned opened it.

She smiled and went to say his name, but nothing came out. She really wished she'd be able to talk to him.

"Hello," he said and closed the door to walk over to her. "It's good to see you. You look better."

She wrote something quickly and turned the paper around.

I do?

"When I came before you were sedated," he whispered, touching the marks on her neck. "They were so dark then. I'm glad they look better. You look better."

"I'm going to give you two some space," Melinda replied and then kissed her daughter's head. "It's good to see you, Ned. I hope you are taking good care of yourself."

"I have. It's good to see you too, Mrs. Clancy." He smiled toward her and sat down on the edge of Katie's hospital bed. "How are you feeling? Are they treating you good in here?"

She pressed her lips to Ned's, kissing him lightly.

The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through her system. Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let her see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. Her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her, her and Ned.

This felt true. This felt good. It felt right.

He felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle around his neck, as their kiss began to grow heavier. Ned's hand slid down her face and around her waist. She continued kissing him hungrily. She felt herself being laid back against the bed, the rock-solid pillow behind her, Ned's body pressing against hers.

The kiss went on, their lips moved in perfect sync and the kiss became more passionate by the second.

Her right hand flowed onto his open skin under his green mechanic button-up. She didn't care that it was greasy, she wanted him, and her left hand began greedily undo his shirt.

Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. Ned's hand slid smoothly onto her arm, lifting it and pinning it against the bed. Their kiss grew more greedy and the heat flowed throughout her body and began to grow as she felt his other hand slide through her cleavage and under the hem of her hospital gown, in contact with the buttons in the front, he slowly began to unhook them, her gown began to hang loosely, her breasts began to show and he latched onto one and sucked hard.

Reluctantly she leisurely began to open her eyes, eyelids relaxed as she slowly sucked in the cool air as he pulled away and looked at her. Katie stared back, her eyes calm.

She rested her forehead upon his as her hand slipped back onto his bare skinned chest, light brown hairs skimmed across his chest. Her breath was slow. With the little strength she had, she quietly whispered, "I love you."

It wasn't very loud, but he smiled. She'd talked, for him. After everything, she'd just been there. She'd mustered everything she had to talk to him.

He buttoned-up her gown slowly and smiled at her. "I love you too, girl." He muttered and then fixed his own shirt. "Will you be mine?" She took his hand and pressed it to her chest and nodded. "And not like the girl I hide away in the library to kiss." He explained. "I want you to be the girl I love. I won't be him, I won't be William. I'd never hurt you."

Their lips captured once more before he let go and laid down next to her. She settled her head down on his chest and cuddled into his chest, nodding slightly.

"I only have a bit more time, but I'll come back if I can once my shift is over." He whispered into her hair.

"Okay," she squawked and then decided that would be enough trying to talk for today.

She'd said what needed to be said without straining herself too much. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

A few days later, Melinda walked through the supermarket and felt the eyes of everyone as she looked at the meat section.

This whole fiasco was the chatter of the town, and every housewife loved themselves some good ole juicy gossip.

Her eyes skimmed over the pork chops and the steaks. The prices had gone up and she was happy she didn't have to worry about this sort of thing like other people did. Some people would bite their nails over a pork roast costing thirty-five cents a pound, and she could buy two without thinking about it.

She pushed her shopping cart toward the ground beef and got herself a pound of that as well. It was nearing grilling season and Jim loved to grill almost every night of the summer, even if it meant putting on some unwanted weight.

"Oh, Melinda darling... how are you doing?" Edna Davis asked as she reached for a carton of eggs.

"I'm doing great. Katherine is being released from the hospital today and James is cooking her favorite meal. I'm just picking up a few things." She said with a smile. "I think we're glad to have her home, and she's excited to be sleeping in her own bed again."

Jim hated to be called by his nickname by anyone other than family or close friends and the Davis' were not friends. They weren't even really acquaintances, not even when Katie dated their son.

"I know, Edward and I would be so ashamed if Betty ever accused her husband of such an awful thing when he didn't do it," Edna explained and reached for a pound of bacon on the cooler shelf. "William would have never hurt your daughter. He's a good boy."

"But he did hurt," she answered. "He nearly choked her to death."

"Boys will be boys. He has his father's temper." Edna said, shaking her head. "I bet Jim gets a little angry and knocks you or Katie around a bit when you act up."

"My husband would never lay a hand on me or our daughter. I've had quite enough talking today Mrs. Davis. It was nice to see you," she said and walked away.

"Oh, it was nice to see you too dear, but Melinda, please don't come to the weekly housewife club. We don't need your modernist views there anymore," Edna said with a smile.

"Good thing I didn't like to come then," she answered and turned down the detergent aisle.

She held in her anger by continuing to shop, knowing when she got home her husband and daughter would be there.

Her two favorite people. The only people she needed in her life.

She felt another headache coming on and rubbed her forehead softly. She needed to get that looked at sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this is a Ked story, but this chapter and this chapter, in the beginning, will be mostly Jimel followed by the ending being mostly Ked :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Two weeks later, Melinda laid in bed in her cotton nightgown, sweat dripped off her body and soaked the sheets. It wasn't even that hot out. Her head throbbed and her stomach lurched as she pushed the blankets from her.

She hadn't felt this way since she was pregnant with Katie.

Pregnant with Katie.

She couldn't be pregnant again, could she?

She and Jim had gone to seventeen different doctors when Katie was younger, desperately trying to get pregnant again, and after two years of nothing, one of the many doctors flat told them to stop trying. That something must've happened when she had Katie. That God blessed them with one beautiful child, so they stopped trying, and when nothing happened they just believed Katie was all they needed.

"Jim!" She yelled and sat up. "Jim! Jim come here!"

The door opened and he ran to her side.

"Hey… what's the matter?" He whispered and kissed her sweaty forehead. "I'm here."

"I think I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"What? But that's impossible," he said and wiped her face of sweat. He wished he hadn't been so blunt with her. "You're just tired and sick. Lay down and you'll feel better after a nap."

"We don't know that. Jim," she answered.

"Melinda, we have never used any sort of protection in all of the years we've been together and you only have been pregnant with Katherine, and then never again." He explained. "How could it happen now?"

"My headaches... it's the same thing that happened before we found out about Katie. I haven't been able to eat anything because I can't keep any food down." She explained to him. She was desperate for him to just hear everything she was saying. "And now that I think about it, I haven't had my period in who knows how long."

"Maybe you're going through... what do the doctors call it..." He muttered. "Menopause, that thing when women start to stop getting their periods. My mother started to go through that when she was around our age."

She shook her head and then rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe," she whispered. "You're probably right. It's just... what if?"

"I know..." He said and kissed her forehead. "I would love it if you were. You know I'll call the doctor's for an appointment just in case, you know I'd never give up hope Melinda." He ran his fingers over her stomach slowly. "I would be so happy if you were, and so would Katherine."

"What would I be happy about?" Katie asked as she walked in with a glass of water and a wash rag for her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"If we had another baby," she said softly.

"Is that even possible?" She held the water to her mouth and Melinda smiled.

Katie doted on her mother whenever she was sick, even when she was little. Her mother always said it was practice for when she was older, and could actually be a nurse and do this for a living.

Katie pressed the rag to her forehead and dabbed the sweat away as she pulled back the glass.

"You should try and drink this all," Katie reminded her and set the glass on the small side table next to the bed. "You need to keep hydrated if you can't keep anything down."

"You worry too much," she said, lying back into the bed to try and get more comfortable. "Both of you do."

"We worry just enough," he whispered. "Someone's got to when you don't worry about yourself as much as you should."

"If you are pregnant, will you let me help pick out his or her name?" Katie asked smiling at both of her parents. "I've always had good names in the back of my head."

"As long as it isn't something from one of your books," her father joked.

"Jim... don't," she laughed. "Of course you can help, if I am pregnant. It's a long shot, but this is how I was before I had you so I thought… maybe."

Her heart fluttered when she thought about her pregnancy with Katie. It was beautiful in every way possible. The beginning had been rough, but after her first trimester, everything only got better. It was the way her stomach swelled and the way Jim would dote on her. He was always smiling whenever he got to talk to his little girl, always pressing kisses to her swollen stomach, and always wanting to show her off because she was swollen with his child.

Their little girl.

She loved how she was able to connect with her daughter before she was even born, the little things like her first kicks and when she started to show heavily on her mind. She hoped and prayed that this was true. That her feelings weren't just all in her head. That she would have another child with her one true love.

* * *

She stared at the ceiling as she laid on the cold and hard surface of the doctor's exam table.

It was the morning after they'd talked, once Melinda was feeling up to it and Jim said he was able to call in a favor with a family friend to have her checked out. She'd went in the day after her morning revelation and gave blood and urine for testing.

"Melinda? Hi, I'm Phillip, your husband's uncle. I don't believe we've ever met." The doctor said and shook her head. "I have your test results."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said and sat up, her hands in front of her stomach softly. "What do my results say?"

"You're pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed.

Her heart jumped and she looked down at her stomach. She didn't know how she felt.

Happy, excited, overwhelmed, nervous and overall she was just so happy that she was pregnant with Jim's child again that, that's all she needed.

Jim's child. Their second child.

"How far along am I?" She asked.

"You are..." The doctor said and opened her file. "It looks like you are about twelve weeks along. Just out of your first trimester."

She nodded and then touched her stomach softly. "That's wonderful news. Thank you." She whispered.

"I heard you and Jim had some troubles after your first daughter, so this must be pretty exciting." The doctor asked. "Is she excited to be a big sister?"

"Yeah, she will be excited that's for sure, but she'd almost eighteen now." She said softly. "And is interested in nursing, so she'll be doting on me every second to make sure I'm okay, as will my husband."

"Oh. The way he talked about her, I thought she was much younger." The doctor laughed, smiling widely at her. "Well, I better let you change back into your clothing. I have another patient to see soon. Tell Jim I say hello and congrats on the new baby."

"I will," she said and reached for her dress. "Thank you for squeezing me in so quickly."

She couldn't wait to stop by the dealership and tell her husband about their soon-to-be child.

* * *

Melinda hurried over to his office at the dealership and parked their 1942 Chevrolet Convertible safely across the street before she ran inside. Without even asking if he was in or busy, she opened his office door.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Jim asked as he reached for his coat. "I was just about to come home for an early lunch and see how your appointment went. By the way, how did that go sweetheart?"

"Very well," she grinned. She walked toward him, grabbing hold of his hands. "I'm pregnant."

Without a moment to spare, he spun her around and planted a big kiss on her lips. "You're pregnant?" He gasped.

"I am," she cheered.

"But how? They always said..." He whispered and then set her back down.

"True love always wins I guess," she whispered, holding his face.

He kneeled down and pressed his lips to the floral print of her dress, his hands smoothing out the wrinkles as he peered up at her. "A baby," he whispered. "Really?"

"Yes," she answered as he stood.

He embraced her and spun her around once more, his lips found hers and he kissed her deeply. His large hands found her hips before she had the chance to move. He picked her up and brought her to his desk clearing it and laying her down.

"I was thinking of you all morning," he murmured, his blue eyes still bright behind the dark frames of his glasses despite his obvious exhaustion of having to wear them for work when he does the numbers.

She smiled softly as her heart patterned wildly against her chest. It had been a ridiculously busy week for him here, all of his annual number being due tomorrow night at closing. She reached up and pulled his glasses from his face and smiled at him.

"This is why we're pregnant," she laughed softly.

She didn't bother wasting time with words, resting her hands against his rumpled dress shirt as she leans up and captures his tie with her hands, pulling him down to kiss her. He responded instantly, pressing her against the cool wood desk behind her while his hands grazed over her body, reacquainting themselves with each curve. She whimpered against him when his thumb and forefinger found her nipple through the fabric of her dress, pinching gently while his free hand massages her other breast.

Each nerve in her body came alive, an electric wire wanted to burst into flames. For this reason, her fingers fumbled against his belt buckle, her mind struggled to coordinate movements. His lips trailed along her neck, searching for that spot that always caused her breath to hitch inside her throat. He found it in a matter of seconds, right when she finally pulled the belt from his slacks and it clattered to the floor.

"Jim," she moaned softly, her fingers buried themselves in his thick, greying black curls lit up by the afternoon sunlight pouring into the small office.

"Stay here," he whispered and pulled away from her.

He went to shut the blinds and lock his office door, making sure no one could see or get in. He raced back over to her and groaned as his lips met with her skin once more and trailed hot kisses across her collarbone, his hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it up slowly to her stomach.

"I'm going to need you to unbutton this for me," He stated firmly, his eyes landing on the button-top of the dress, his hand glided over her calf as he sent her a lopsided grin. "I have something to take care of that I've had on my mind all week."

She doesn't need to be told twice. Her fingers make quick work of the buttons before she bares her chest to him. A growl emanated from somewhere deep inside of him and caused a sharp tug somewhere behind her navel.

He leaned down against her and took her left breast into his mouth, he looked up at her his eyes were nearly black, the blue of his irises only a thin ring. She knew what's coming and she wanted it – no – needed it, but that didn't stop the sharp exhalation that she gave when Jim's mouth moved hungrily upon her.

Her arms shook under the weight of supporting her upper half and she decided to give up while she's ahead and lay back. Jim's eyes are glued to hers as he nibbled on her. His lips and tongue were sweeping around, moving in circles, making her feel alive and warm.

She brought her hands to his slacks and pulled them down, revealing him completely to her. He reached underneath her and removed her underwear swiftly before entering her.

His lips met hers as he thrust inside her, she clutched him closer, pulling him toward her like he could fill her up even deeper, harder, faster. He wrapped his hands under her arms and holds onto her shoulders, keeping her body in place as he drove into her relentlessly.

Her heels dug into the back of his legs as she came with a whispered shout so that others at his work wouldn't know, and he found his release and spilled into her. He collapsed against her and they were a trembling, sweaty, satiated mess.

He held her close in the silence that followed, his chest pressed against hers as she rests on the desk catching her breath. He nuzzled gently against her neck, humming softly as he nipped and licked here and there.

"We're pregnant," he whispered playfully, his hand snuck up along her olive skin and rested on her slim stomach.

"We are," she said with a watery smile and pulled his lips to her. "We really are, Jim."

* * *

Ned had been invited to dinner in the hopes of Katherine's parents getting to know the man who their daughter was falling in love with. They'd gone on a date every night the past two weeks. Things were definitely heating up between the two.

Soon after dinner and dessert were both served, Ned asked for permission to take Katie out for a late night stroll, both of them wanting to get some time alone.

Melinda and Jim glanced at each other and then gave them the okay, but both knew they wouldn't be back in fifteen minutes.

"Young love," Melinda laughed as the front door closed.

"Don't remind me," Jim muttered and rubbed his forehead. He walked into the front room, sitting down in his recliner. "I can't think about it."

"Don't think about it then. Think about me…" Melinda followed him, sitting in his lap. She captured his attention and their lips met.

"Dirty little bird," he whispered and helped her off his lap before standing. "C'mon," he kissed her deeply, pulling her toward their room slowly.

* * *

Katie and Ned walked down Patterson Lane, two streets down and were enjoying the full moon. It lit the entire street, giving them enough light to continue walking for quite a while

"How many stars do you believe there are in the night sky?" He whispered in her ear, his arm looped around her waist.

"Five hundred million? You?" She asked looking up at the night sky.

"I don't know," he laughed in response and she joined him, shrugging. She guessed her answer was probably far off from the actual number. "I think there are more out there than a number we could ever think of." Ned grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her down into the bushes.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked through the damp moss. Ned was walking ahead of her, parting the leaves and keeping them from wacking her in the face.

"You'll see," he winked at her. "Just follow me."

"Ned..." She said, hearing a rustling in the brush not far from them. "What was that? Where are we going, can't you just tell me?"

"You'll just have to trust me, he called out and squeezed her hand. He let go of it then and kept walking.

She stood there until he disappeared in the bush. SHe wasn't sure if she wanted to keep going, but her heart raced as she looked over her shoulder and saw that no one was following them.

She definitely trusted Ned. She really did.

And so she followed him, after about five minutes of walking she and came to a clearing where there was a sparkling lake. She looked around to see if he where he'd gone.

"Ned?" She called out as she slipped out of her shoes to let the sand go between her toes.

It was cool and felt so good against her skin. She continued to walk and stopped at the shoreline, the tide cresting at her feet.

Ned approached her cautiously from where he stood by the water, part of him wondering if she was about to yell at him for leaving her in the moss back there, maybe. She turned to him abruptly, her expression intense.

"There you are," she said softly. "I was worried when I didn't see you at first. Is this where you were taking me?"

"Yeah…" He answered and smiled at her. He shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets "I thought maybe we could see if the water was warm enough yet."

She looked at him with confusion and then smiled. "It's too early," she shook her head.

"I thought maybe we could go for a swim," he said. "It didn't feel too cold to me."

"I'm not really dressed for swimming," she laughed and looked down at her dress.

"Neither am I," he replied, starting on the buttons on his shirt. He only had two good shirts and would wash the other one when he'd wear this one. When Katie finally noticed, she got him another shirt in his favorite color. Blue. He was wearing it tonight.

Her eyebrows shot up, and she gasped as he pulled his shirt off his shoulder.

"Oh! Oh... no, I'm not that kind of girl." She muttered.

"I'm not saying you are," he said and removed his jacket. "But that doesn't mean we can't have any fun."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Turn around. I don't want you to see me undress," she said softly.

He obeyed, turning around, and even over the crashing of the waves, he could hear the rustling of her dress as she stripped.

She was actually doing it.

He did not think she'd actually do it.

Pulling his white undershirt over his head, he kicked his own shoes off as he unfastened his shorts, and pushed them down. His bottoms hit the sand a second later, and he took a deep breath.

"Can I turn around yet?" he asked, the ocean breeze prickling his skin.

"If you want," she called, but he heard splashing as she waded into the water.

He spun around, drinking in the sight of her lithe, naked form striding through the waves. The moonlight highlighted the curve of her derrière and pink underwear. He willed his body not to react. He heard her gasp, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh, it's cold," she muttered, stopping when the water reached her hips. "But I guess it's not that bad."

Shaking his head, Ned followed her into the water, stomping through the waves that crashed against his shins, unable to stifle his gasp. She turned to face him then, which he was not prepared for, the heat of her gaze on him, and he stumbled backward slightly when a wave caught him off balance. When he righted himself, he realized she was staring at him, the water not high enough on him to shield his anatomy in his boxers, and he flushed, fighting the urge to shield himself.

He wasn't shy about himself. He knew that he was above average length, above average height and weight in muscle.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Uh-sorry," she whispered, looking away. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize. It's just curiosity." He responded and smiled at her. "You're beautiful, yourself. Even more beautiful than I would've imagined."

He could make out the distinct outlines of her bare breasts and the peaks of her nipples, all the blood that wasn't retreating to his organs from the frigid water were surely racing to his erection. He shuffled a little farther into the lake, but the push and pull of the waves still gave her glimpses of him. This was not a good look for him.

"It's cold," he said defensively.

She flicked her wide eyes up to his face. "That's you cold?" She asked.

He blinked.

Did he detect awe in her voice?

He was momentarily stunned by her compliment, and his eyes lingered on her breasts. Even in the dark, he could distinguish the dusky color of her nipples, pebbled by the chill. His tongue darted out to lick his lips absently.

"You look cold, too," he said.

Her hands shot up to cover her breasts reflexively, but then she stilled them, forcing them back to her sides, and she turned, wading farther out.

Why had he done that? He was such a moron.

Ned watched her dive under a rolling wave, disappearing momentarily until she resurfaced a few feet away, just her head bobbing above the surface. It was too dark to tell if she was looking at him, but he thought he could feel the heat of her gaze on him. He grew increasingly uncomfortable the further he, so he moved closer till the water churned around his chest. He didn't feel comfortable letting his feet leave the safety of the floor, not at night, and he was concerned about her, too, though she seemed strangely at ease in the water.

"Are you not going to swim?" She called to him, stretching her neck up to clear a passing wave.

He shook his head.

"I'm good right here," he replied, digging his toes into the sand.

His body was acclimating to the temperature now, but the ebb and flow of the current on his erection still felt strange.

"Then what was the point of going swimming?" She asked, her arms beating through the water to maintain her position.

He arched an eyebrow.

"To get naked, of course," he answered readily.

To his surprise, she laughed. She had warmed up to him considerably in the last few minutes. Why hadn't he asked her to go swimming sooner? He could kick himself for being such a coward.

"Well…it's kind of awkward having a conversation with you so far away," she mused, cutting through the water to close the distance between them. When she was closer, she stopped, her head dipping under the surface some, and spit out some water. "I can't touch the ground here," she said.

He started to move backward, toward shallower water.

"We can get closer to shore—" But her hands on his biceps stopped him, and his eyes widened as she dragged herself closer to him.

"This is fine," she breathed. "I just need something to hold onto."

"Okay," he murmured, grabbing onto her elbows.

She was painfully close to him now. He felt the tips of her breasts graze his chest every time a wave would knock her into him

How was he supposed to have a conversation with her like this?

Her hands slid up to his shoulders, curling around the muscles there, and then she was flush against him. Her grip aggravated his erection, but he wasn't going to object. He went rigid at the feel of her mostly naked body pressed against his

He was swelling again, wedged between her pelvis and his thigh. He swallowed thickly, resting his hands on her hips. At this distance, he could make out every feature of her face. Her eyes were watching his face closely, her lips parted slightly, beads of water dotted her face and dropped from her freckled nose, glistening in the moonlight.

He swallowed again.

"This is strange," she whispered; her warm breath felt delicious on his cool, wet skin.

"Hm?" he asked dumbly, trying not to let his gaze dip to the tantalizing sight of her breasts pressed against his chest.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know. I don't think I'm normally this…bold. Though persuaded is probably the better word." She explained. "But I guess it's easier to be more forward in the dark."

He took a deep breath, his stomach expanding against hers.

"Just how crazy are you thinking of getting tonight?" She asked slowly, trying to crack a joke, but her voice came out lustier than she'd intended.

He twitched as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, her eyes dropping to his mouth. He didn't know what he expected her to say—anything, really, but his arm snaked around her neck, and he hitched her up to kiss him.

Her lips were soft and wet, and he pulled them between his own to taste before opening his mouth wider. His hands tightened on her hips when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, sliding their tongues together experimentally. Her wet fingers wove through his dry curls as she tilted her head to kiss him deeper.

Her legs naturally parted to wrap around his waist, his hands dropping to hold the back of her thighs, but when his growing erection accidentally slid through the heat between her thighs, he groaned in surprise.

Katie jerked away with a gasp, her eyes wide.

Had he done the right thing?

Katie pushed him off and began swimming back to shore. It took a long moment for his brain to catch up with what was happening.

She must not be ready for this. Not after everything with William.

"I'm sorry!" He said to her, panicked, cursing his inability to control his body's reaction to her. "I didn't mean to push you too far."

She turned around, standing up now that she could touch the bottom. He gulped, hard, when her breasts came into view in the moonlight. "Don't be sorry," she called to him, moving backward as she continued to the beach. "Be bold and dumb."

He gaped at her wordlessly and then he was slicing through the water after her. The waves pushed him forward easily, and he reached the shoreline a few steps behind her. He was very aware of his prominent erection against his boxers briefs, but he didn't much mind anymore. She whirled around as he reached her, his arms circling her waist. Her mouth fell open—but from invitation or surprise, he wasn't sure; he hesitated with his movements, just in case—just in case he was wrong, just in case he had misread her.

She pushed up on her toes to crash her mouth to his, eradicating all doubt. Their mouths slanted together like they'd been doing this forever, their tongues dipping into the other's mouth alternatingly, to taste, to explore, to possess. Her hands trailed over his shoulders, his chest, around his sides to his back, wrapping her body around his. The smooth skin of her stomach was soft against him; it was agonizing.

Whimpering faintly around his tongue, she dropped her hand between their torsos to touch him. His mouth went slack as he inhaled sharply, his eyes widening before closing again. She took the opportunity to nip and suck on his lips. Then she tipped her chin back to break the kiss, compelling him to open his eyes in wonder.

She spoke first.

"Will you be gentle?" She asked. He blinked rapidly, and she continued, her eyes crinkling with embarrassment. "I just mean— he never cared, at all. I want us to be different."

"I know," he breathed uneasily, framing her face with his hands as he searched her face. "We will."

Where was she going with this?

Her fingers still loosely gripped him, the touch fleeting but persistent. He grabbed his pants and pulled out protection. He clutched it in his hand and his eyes quickly found her, standing in the same spot staring at him.

"You're handsome, very handsome." She whispered. "And you're bigger than him... much... bigger." She looked down at her feet. "I'm nervous that you won't... you know... fit?"

"I'll be gentle. I promise," he whispered and kissed her. "And it might hurt for a second until you get used to me."

She nodded sheepishly and he stepped in front of her, tilting her chin up in acquiescence, her eyelids fluttering closed automatically, and he cupped her jaw to bring her lips to his. Her tongue met his willingly, and her arms encircled his shoulders to press his body closer.

His erection stirred again, and she must have felt it because she gasped and guided them to find somewhere to lay together the beach floor. The moonlight making the flushed olive skin of her face glow.

They moved together awkwardly until she was stretched out on her back underneath him; as he braced himself above her, he tried not to stare when the moonlight revealed the small patch of curls that dipped between her thighs— but there was just nothing more intimate than this moment.

He laughed slightly at his thoughts, and Katie eyed him.

"What? What's funny?" She whispered, and he hurried to reassure her.

"Nothing, I just—when I suggested we go swimming, I swear it wasn't just a ploy to get you to be with me," he explained nervously. "I wasn't thinking this at all."

"Oh." She frowned a little, the skin between her brows pinching together. "You didn't think about this at all?"

He blinked."Oh, I mean—no. No, I definitely…definitely have thought about this before. A lot. Before then, even," he said. Maybe he was revealing too much, but her face relaxed

Her lips parted just ever so slightly. He felt her chest expand underneath him as she inhaled. "Okay," she said simply. Then she added, "Good. That makes me feel good."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed, his body tensing as she trailed her hands down over him, gripping him and moving her hand slowly. Her body was fully bare under his. She was heart-stopping.

Her breathing startled him from his blatant appreciation. She was nervous.

She rolled her lips together, fighting a grin, and she steepled her hands behind his neck to draw him down for a kiss. Her breath was warm against his mouth, and she parted her lips to mold them to his, touching her tongue to his. She shifted underneath him until her thighs cradled his hips; he tried to focus on stroking her tongue, biting at her lips, instead of the heat radiating from her, but it made him twitch desperately.

Soon, he was fully hard and aching.

He broke the kiss with a gasp and trailed his lips down her neck, his tongue darting out to lick a wet trail to her shoulder where he sucked lightly. He forced himself to stop before he could leave a mark. She was breathing heavily, her neck stretched out. He glanced up at her quickly, then he lifted his hand to settle between them, cupping her left breast. She inhaled deeply, her teeth catching her bottom lip; he kneaded the mound more enthusiastically, circling her nipple with his thumb. He brushed the erect bud with the pad of his finger repeatedly, back and forth, before he lifted the weight of her breast in his hand to his mouth.

When he sucked her nipple between his lips, she moaned harshly. She tasted like a chocolate bar would to a child. He sucked harder, eliciting another guttural moan from her throat, and her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging slightly. He breathed out sharply around her nipple, throbbing at the sensation, then he moved to her other breast, scraping his teeth over the hardened peak until she squirmed impatiently.

She had never felt like this before like she was being cared for in every way possible.

That he truly loved her.

Ned shifted his weight off one arm and slipped it between her thighs, ghosting his fingers through the slick juncture of her thighs; she gasped, her abdomen tensing, and a strangled noise stuck in his throat.

She was wet.

Ned looked up at her for a, yes, not wanting to push her. She nodded eagerly and smiled at him. He pressed down harder, sliding two fingers through the slippery folds to gather more of her arousal, then he dragged them up until they caught on the swollen cleft of her center. She whimpered and arched under him as he stroked and circled, pushing her toward a release; he lifted his head from her chest to watch her face, her features contorting and relaxing with the building pleasure.

He positioned himself farther up her body so his face hovered over hers, and her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips flutter against hers idly. Her irises were black in the moonlight, wide but dark as they stared into each other's eyes. She was panting now, her mouth open as she sucked in the air, her eyes struggling to maintain contact with his, but then they clamped shut a moment later; her mouth stretched open to release a broken, punctuated moan as she came, and she dipped her head back, inadvertently pulling on his hair.

Mesmerized, he probed between her folds and carefully pushed his index and middle fingers inside her; her walls fluttered with the contractions of her orgasm, and she grunted as her body adjusted to the intrusion.

"Oh Ned," she breathed, and he pumped his digits inside her a few times until she slumped to the seat, withdrawing them to snatch the condom packet he had dropped on the floor.

He pushed himself up to a kneeling position, hunching over her awkwardly.

"I thought I could be smoother about this," he cracked wryly, and his fingers, coated in her lubrication, slipped as he struggled to rip it open.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "I can help," she offered weakly, taking it from him.

He tried not to seem too excited about the prospect of her putting it on him. Once she had the condom out of the packaging, she pinched the tip and rolled it down his erection to the base. His eyes closed briefly as he inhaled deeply, then he situated himself between her thighs, gripping himself in one hand to push inside her.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, her back bowing slightly as her body welcomed him, her breathy moan echoing his choked groan. She clenched around him reflexively once he'd pushed into her, and he dropped his face to the crook of her neck.

She cried out and he felt her hands pull on his shoulders. Her shaky exhale reached his ears.

"I…I've never really felt anything like this before," she said, voice strained, her short nails raking back and forth over his shoulders lightly.

It was a soothing gesture, he buried his tight laugh against the hollow of her throat. "He was that bad, huh? Well, just promise not to judge me too harshly when I finish in the next 30 seconds," he joked self-deprecatingly, and she laughed airily. "You feel so good. So warm, and beautiful."

He began moving, slowly, tentatively at first, but then faster, more purposefully. He couldn't go too slow, not now, not with such a magnificent girl under him, bucking her hips in earnestness. Her body became more pliable with each thrust, warming underneath him like clay in his hands; her thighs gripped his waist tightly. She pressed one hand against the sand above beside her.

Her whimpers were soft and rhythmic, creating a hypnotic sort of melody to the collision of their bodies. His own grunts were jagged and amelodic and hot on the skin of her neck, and after a few minutes he finally lifted his head to seek out her lips for a frantic kiss; she opened her mouth eagerly, swallowing his grunt.

"Oh Katherine," he hissed against her. "I'm gonna... oh god, I'm not gonna last."

"Ned," she whimpered and brought his lips to hers.

He pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her greedily as he rocked against her shallowly; he pulsed as he emptied himself, and his moan was lost around her tongue.

He gave himself a moment to compose himself, dropping his forehead to rest on her shoulder, before he pulled out of her. He suddenly became aware of how sweaty he was, feeling his skin cool significantly as the heat of the moment faded. Her chest was flushed, but he noticed bumps tightening her skin.

With a small smile, she rolled over to rest her head on him.

"I've never felt anything like that before... I-thank you for showing me what I'm capable of feeling," she said, and he smiled hazily at her, still reeling from his orgasm. "I love you."

He awkwardly pulled the protection from him, tossing it away. He regarded it warily as she sat up beside him; she must have noticed his hesitation.

"What?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I'm just…trying to figure out how I'm gonna get you home covered in the sand without your parents freaking out."

She laughed heartily at that, her cheeks reddening. Then she lifted her eyebrows suggestively, her hand curling around his forearm she moved to lay back down next to him.

"Who said we have to go back just yet?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day, mid-afternoon, and Melinda and Jim were enjoying their downtime together. Melinda was reading a book and Jim was the crunching monthly numbers for the dealership.

It was almost an hour before Jim said anything. He'd decided to take a break from his work and turned to his wife.

"Do you think Katie is awake yet?" Jim asked peering at her through his glasses.

"It's nearing noon," Melinda said, looking up at the clock. She glanced back down at her book, turning the page. "But I know she was up earlier. Not sure anymore."

"Why didn't she come to church with us?" He asked. "Is she having another bad day? Should we go talk to her?"

"No, don't worry," she reassured him, closing her book with her bookmark. "She just... she's enjoying time with Ned."

He turned his head to look at her then. "Ned?" He asked. "In her room alone with her?"

"He's been in there since last night, crawled through her window after he brought her back from their walk." She replied and looked back down at her book.

Jim stood up and took his glasses off, throwing them down with a plop.

"Oh, sit back down," she laughed. "Put your glasses back on and do your work."

"They are in there alone Melinda," he muttered.

"I trust him. Don't you?" She asked and looked up from her page.

"Well, I guess," he answered.

"Then sit down," she laughed. "We did the same thing."

"So?" He asked.

"So don't go bustin' in on them when we were sneaking around the same way at first," she chuckled, leaning in to kiss his shoulder once he sat back down. "She wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for, and he wouldn't force her. He isn't William, James."

He picked up his glasses and slid them back on.

He looked so handsome with them on, she thought.

"You should go tell them to get out of bed," he cleared his throat and scribbled something down.

"I will once I finish this chapter," she replied and turned the page.

He nodded and they went back to their comfortable silence.

Like promised, once she finished the chapter she was reading, she set her bookmark inside and closed her book.

She leaned in to kiss his neck, flattening her hands on his chest. "Take a break before you get another migraine." She muttered softly. "But don't take your eyeglasses off."

"I only use them when I'm reading Melinda," he muttered.

"Your eyes are getting worse and you know it," she reminded him. "I had to read a street sign for you the other day."

"Well, maybe I'll start wearing them more, but only if you like them." He coughed.

"You look dashing, love." She whispered and ruffled his hair. "Keep them on."

He chuckled and tapped her rear as she left, earning himself a look over her shoulder and laugh.

Melinda made it to Katie's bedroom door and knocked, twice. But there was no answer.

Katie was surely up, it was almost one. She assumed Katie probably didn't hear her knocking when she tried the knob and the door easily opened.

"Katherine, it's nearly one in the afternoon," she said softly.

Her words fell short at the sight of her daughter curled up next to Ned Banks, with her head on his chest and his arms securely around her. His fingers grazed over her bare skin and a smile came to the mother's face. Melinda breathed in and leaned against the door frame, carefully studying the face of her daughter.

Katie's face was clear of a frown, clear of exhaustion and the haunted look that had been worn ever since William. Her lips were slightly parted and her hand lay on Ned's chest, above his heart. She couldn't help but admit that her little girl looked peaceful.

Katie looked so content, so much like a girl with no worries. With no dark cloud hanging over her head.

It warmed Melinda's heart, to see her so content in Ned's arms.

And the boy, who looked so run down and aged beyond his years when she first saw him alongside Katie, looked healthy. His pale skin did not look sickly, instead, it glowed. His lips curved into a small smile, and his hands twitched, his fingers curling around her lightly.

They looked like a couple, she realized. A happy couple that was perfectly content in each other's arms for the rest of their days.

Seeing her look safe and secure in the blond boy's arms, seeing Katie with her restored light that the dark thoughts consumed, she felt happy. She felt happy that her daughter could find peace with the boy.

No matter how much it hurt to see her all grown up.

Melinda closed the door quietly behind her and made her way toward the living room. Her husband was now lounging on the couch, still wearing his black eyeglasses. She had always loved him for his mind but it always took her breath away whenever he wore glasses; as foolish as it was it made him look so much smarter.

Swiftly she went into the kitchen and grabbed him a beer. He wasn't a drinker like the other men of the town, but he enjoyed one or two when relaxing at home.

She twisted the top off, throwing it into the wastebasket and brought it to him, sitting next to him.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her.

She smiled at him and looked at him.

To be honest, she loved just lookin' at her husband. He was so handsome, she was lucky to have such a handsome, strong man in her life. His greying black hair was swept back with gel and his skin lightly tanned. His blue eyes and plump lips.

Shifting sideways, he looked at her through his lenses lovingly. His eyes glistened in the light and he smiled at her and dimples appeared. She knew what was coming and glanced shyly back at him. His hand reached under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Suddenly she saw him, his eyes revealed more than his words could ever express.

Her lips parted and their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered as he drew her in for a kiss.

"Is the Banks' boy in there?" Jim asked as they parted, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yes, they are still sleeping." She answered and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's happy with him, I haven't seen her look so peaceful in a long time."

"That's good, my dear." He whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm peaceful with you."

"Me too," she answered as his fingers played with the loose material around her stomach.

"I can't wait for you to start getting bigger," he laughed. "I'm crazy to say that, I know. But I just love how beautiful you look pregnant with my child."

"I do too," she said and looked up at him. "You're not crazy, love."

"Crazy for you," he whispered and brought her lips to his briefly once more.

She was content with their peaceful life, and she wished for nothing more.

* * *

Ned spoke before Katherine got the chance.

"I love you," he said softly.

There was something in his candor that worried her, this wasn't Ned. He wasn't usually direct like this.

"I love you, Katherine. I love you with everything that I am but I'm so scared that if you stay with me you'll only be hurt more." He said and looked at her.

So this was it. It was his sense of chivalry that was holding him back. She didn't know whether to hit him or hug him.

"These are my choices, Ned. Isn't that what truly defines us? Not the darkness that wallows in the recesses of our minds but the things we do to be together?" She asked. "I love you, Ned Banks, and I will love you until I am no longer able to feel. No one and nothing will ever change that."

He looked away, she knew his eyes are full of emotion he didn't want to share.

"I can't protect you from what anyone could say about us out there, Katherine. I'd rather put myself in the firing line infinite times than have you there just once. You know what all the people will be saying if we're together." He sighed. "I'd never want you to hurt again." His voice trailed off.

How could she have been so dumb to start a romance with everything going on? But was there really a choice? Without Ned, how would she go on fighting?

"Ned, I love you more every day, more than words can ever express. I would live infinite lifetimes by your side if I could. But this battle has our names on it, we're meant to be together." She said and pressed a kiss to his chest. "We are meant to fight this together, to be together."

He began to nod slowly.

This wasn't they deserved, but if they wanted a life, a marriage, even children one day, they must head through the battle together and will come out stronger.

There was so much in Ned's silence, so much he just won't say.

She could see by his expression there was a lot going on in his head, but if she asked he'd just say he was thinking of how pretty she was. Got to give the boy some credit, he's smoother than silk. He flashed the smile that had her tied up tighter than a banker's money, but unlike a vault, wasn't claustrophobic at all.

She was safe with him, even if he did keep secrets. Loving him didn't give her right to know every pain and doubt, to rummage through the wreckage of his head. Some scars were invisible, she knew he carried his share. She slipped her hand into his and they laid there, just two lovers, happy, connected.

"Want me to stay?" He asked.

It was while before she spoke again.

"Yes," she finally whispered, looking up at him. "I do."

"What about your parents?" He cleared his throat.

"They know," she laughed against his skin.

"You don't know that Katherine," he said pushing her hair out of her face to kiss her forehead.

"Oh trust me. They know." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "They're crazy good at knowing everything I do."

He nodded and they stayed there, in each other's arms.

Katherine was content in his arms, comfortable, peaceful and overall she was overjoyed to have him. To just be with him like this, in his arms, was a dream.

She'd never felt so much love for one person in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think it's time for Katie to meet someone from Ned's family :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"Why would you go on and sign up without talking to us?" Charles yelled, sitting back in his seat. He could no longer eat his dinner after what his oldest son had just told her. "How could you do that?"

"Because I didn't need you or ma to try to talk me out of it," Chris sighed, sitting back from his empty plate. He ate pretty quickly before he told his parents and siblings that he'd signed up for the army this morning.

"What about the commandments?" Delia asked. "You'll be a murderer."

"It's not killin' in war. I am protecting this fine country... and all of you." Chris explained, standing up from the table. He'd worn his uniform and that had given him away before he'd even said anything. "Loads of boys from town are goin. There's a war and they need men. I would've been drafted eventually."

"Thinks he looks like a movie star in that uniform. Nice uniform, good hat. Reminds me of how good me and my brother looked in our uniforms." Charles began to eat again, scooping up some of his soup in his soup. "That was before he was slaughtered in front of me. I never did get the blood stains from it."

Christopher had nothing to say, he only walked away. Ned didn't know what to say to any of this. He just continued to eat the soup his mother had cooked. Once done, he wiped his mouth and stood up, excusing himself.

"Can I be excused?" Ned asked, and his mother nodded, and he stood going to follow Chris to their bedroom.

There were four "rooms" in this house and they were each very small. The largest being big enough for a bed, a dresser and a crib for their parents and the baby. Chris and Ned in one, Dorothy and Shirley in the next, Joey in his own. They all shared one tiny bathroom. It barely held two people at a time let alone all five children when they'd be getting ready for school.

"What were you thinking?" Ned asked his brother as he entered their room

"I was thinking I'd do something different for a change," Chris ran his hand over his freshly shaven head and sighed. "Something with a purpose."

"I'll miss you brother," Ned muttered, hugging him.

"Don't get all sappy on me," Chris shoved him off and punched him playfully. "It must be all that time you're spendin' with that Northside girl. She's turnin' you into a sap."

"Katherine has done a lot for me," he shrugged, grinning, but suddenly turning serious. "But I'm not a sap." Seeing that it was almost six, he quickly left the room before his brother could grab him. He spoke in a hushed voice a few steps from him. "Cover for me, will ya?"

"Where you runnin' off to?" Chris grabbed him before he could get far, pulling him into a headlock. "Don't you wanna spend some time with me before I leave at the end of the week?"

"I was gonna take Katie to the drive in tonight…" He fought against him until Chris let him go and he shoved him onto his bed with a chuckle. "Maybe bring her back to meet everyone after."

"Wanna make that a double date?" Chris smiled. "I'll ring Beverley and ask her."

"I guess you could tag along. You better be on your best behavior around my girl, brother." He said, almost puffing out his chest to him.

"I will be. Don't want your little woman to not like me, now do I?" Chris chuckled. "Stop being such a worrier, brother. We can take my Dodge, will that make it better?"

Ned nodded and then smiled at his brother. He guessed that did make it a little better. "You'll stay in the car when we get her. I have to tell her."

Chris nodded and winked. "Don't worry, little brother."

* * *

Katie laid on her bed and stared at her closet. She told Ned she'd be ready by six for the movie, but it was five-forty-five and she hadn't picked out what to wear yet.

"Honey? Ned's here," Melinda said as she knocked and then saw her daughter. "You're not even dressed baby."

"I don't know what to wear, mama." Katie sighed and sat up. She was dressed in only her undergarments and her hair was pinned up. "Can you help?"

Her mother went over to her closet and pulled out a few options.

A green lace dress, a red one and a brown one.

"Try them on, come on sweetie." Melinda said unbuttoning the back of the green one.

"I don't like that one. It fits weird around my hips." She answered. "And the brown one doesn't fit around my bosom anymore."

"What about the red one?" Melinda asked and put the other options away.

"It makes me look like one of the ladies of the night." She sighed.

"Stop worrying," Melinda said and smiled at her daughter. "Ned will love whatever you wear." Her mother went back to the closet and pulled one that still had the price tag on it. "What about this one?"

Her mother held out a black and white polka dotted halter top dress.

"Isn't it a bit much?" She asked and pressed it against herself as she looked in the mirror. "Do you think Ned will like it?"

"It shouldn't be if you wear this over it," Melinda brought a light sweater over. "He'll love it."

"It would look really nice," she sighed.

"Come on, let's get into it." Melinda laughed at her daughter and unpinned the dress. "Step in."

Katie stepped into the dress and her mother lulled it up and pinned it back together. She fixed the halter and went to face her.

"Take your brassiere off, it will fit better," Melinda reassured her, staring at the straps.

"But I have never taken it off for a dress before…" She gasped.

"You can't wear one for a dress like this, it fits funny," Melinda explained. "Honey, you'll be fine. Trust me."

"But what it they fall out of the dress?" She asked.

"They won't. It will be tied tight enough that they won't fall out." Melinda said, explaining quickly as she let it out a little. "Honey, you have the same bosom that I do. I know the tricks."

"Alright," she whispered and let the undergarment come off.

Her mother adjusted the top accordingly. "There. Now go out there and knock the socks off Ned."

"I don't need to knock the socks of Ned. Already did that," she laughed, blushing a little as she fixed any last minute things in the mirror.

"When?" Her mother gasped. "Katherine, why didn't you tell me?" She gave her the shall.

"You were busy gettin' some of your own," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

Her mother blushed and then winked at her. "Oh honey, did everything go well?"

"Yes," she smiled. "It was wonderful. He took care of me mama, he really did."

"Oh honey," Melinda said and hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad that he took care of you. Was it when you

went on that very long stroll?"

"It was," she smiled. "He took me swimming and it just sort of happened."

"Sort of happens are always nice," Melinda muttered and took her necklace from her jewelry box. Katie smiled and took her necklace from her, and her mother clipped it into place and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful, now unclip your hair and let me put it up," Melinda instructed. Katie unclipped her hair and her mother brought it together into a simple ponytail. "Now let's go out there before your father and Ned both get antsy." Melinda laughed and kissed her daughter's other cheek. "Let's go. Your shoes are out by the door."

* * *

It was ten past six when Ned heard footsteps coming down the hall. He was so nervous about what Katie was going to think about a double date with his brother. His heart jumped when Katie came around the corner and he smiled at her. Katie looked perfect, absolutely perfect and he couldn't believe she was his girlfriend.

She had her usual ponytail, brown, smooth, always existent. This was what made her unique, as if she could tie all her troubles away with that rubber band, tightly holding her curly hair.

Her face was formed oh-so perfectly. She was unspoiled perfection from the moment he first saw her in fourth grade when his parents uprooted their family from Chicago to move down here. Katie was destined to be someone with her ever changing magical eyes, the eyes that turned golden in the sun, but were brown the other times.

Once they were older, she only got prettier. She had a very pretty body shape, it was like an hourglass. She actually was unbelievably gorgeous. He hated that whenever he brought her out, she got compliments from guys wherever they went, but he learned to just keep walking. He stared at her all the time- she was so pretty it was hard to look away.

The dress was tight around her hips and chest. How was he going to think, let alone speak with her?

"You look stunning, Katherine." Ned smiled and stood up from the sitting couch, fixing his collar.

She smiled at him and she stopped before him, sliding on her black shoes that bring her up a few more inches. She was always warm, kind of like an aura that blossomed off of her when she was happy. She held out her hand for him and he took it. She had the most petite, wonderful hands a woman like her could have.

"For you," he said and gave her a bundle of wildflowers he had held in his other hand.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly and took them from him. "They're beautiful, Ned."

"Much like yourself," he replied. "We better get going. The movie is going to start without us"

"We better, sorry I took so long." She took in a smell of the flowers before giving them to her mother. "Put them on my dresser for me please?"

"Of course," Melinda said and took them. "Have a good night sweetheart. It was nice to see you, Ned."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Clancy." He nodded, looking to Katie. He didn't mind waiting for her. Never. Not if she was going to look this beautiful when she came to their dates. "I'll bring her back safely."

"Have her home before midnight, alright?" Jim said resting his hand on Ned's shoulder. "And if you're going to spend the night this time, use the door, kid," Katie smirked as Ned tensed up as Jim walked by before coming over to hug his daughter. "Have a good time babygirl. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," she hugged him and he kissed her cheek. "Stop worrying so much, Ned takes care of me."

Jim looked at Ned and back at his daughter. He trusted his little girl and smiled at her.

Ned wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded to her father before they walked out onto the porch.

"I have something to tell you before we leave first, alright," he said and lead her out the door, closing it quietly behind them.

"I told you they knew about you coming over," she smiled, looking up at him. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Ugh they probably heard us," he sighed, rubbing his face. "They must hate me."

"They don't hate you," she laughed. "They really like you you and they love me a little too much, so they worry and if your only daughter had daughter dated William Davis for seven months and then he hurt her, would you worry? Even if the man their daughter started to fall in love with was perfect to her and would never hurt her."

"Yeah," he sighed, looking over to see his brother waiting in the car. "I know. Alright. Now I need to tell you about our plans now. They haven't changed, but my older brother he wanted to tag along with his girl."

She turned her head and saw his older brother sitting in the driver's seat of the run-down dodge that they must've cleaned up over sometime. "I'm happy you're finally going to introduce me to someone in your family," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We don't want to keep him waiting, sweetheart."

The silence floated around them as they walked toward the automobile hand-in-hand, everything was frozen in mid-air. She looked behind as he went to open the door, meeting the tender softness of his green eyes. He looked deep into her eyes, and they stayed like that as he held the door open, looking at each other with mutual intensity, until he cupped her chin in his hands. Their eyes slowly lulled shut and she waited for his lips to descend on her own. When they did, sparks flew, and a warm feeling spread throughout her. Their mouths molded together, a slow tango of lips and tongue.

She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this man.

* * *

The old house must have been little more than a glorified shed even in it's hay day. How eight people lived here was a mystery.

"I told you it's not glorious," he sighed.

"Ned, I'm not going to break up with you because of where you live." She smiled.

"Yeah, Ned, quit it." Chris mocked him and they got out of the car. "I like her."

Ned looked at his girl and then his brother as they sat in the car outside the shanty house. Chris' girl had ended up being under the weather and the three of them had attended the movie. They'd had a swell time.

The old house in front of them seemed to have collapsed inwardly on itself somewhat, like a loaf of bread taken out of the oven too soon. The roof sagged and the cedar shingles stuck up in places like wonky teeth. The were few windows and they seemed not to be quite rectangular anymore. It hung downwards as if the wind had left it and it could no longer bring itself to stand up against the elements.

In the high winds of the season, the old house could be heard to creak as if in it's death throes. The grass grew long and unkempt around it and in that grass were tracks made by the children who lived there.

"We should go inside before it gets any later," Chris said, opening his door and stepping out. "I'll give you both a minute." Chris wasn't too much older than Ned, only three years, but it showed in how he would always come to Ned's aid. He gave his brother the keys. "Just in case you chicken out… it was nice to meet you, Katie."

"It was wonderful to meet you," Katie smiled at him as he closed the automobile door.

They watched as Chris shoved open the front door and almost tripped as two kids ran past him inside.

She laughed and took his hand as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She always loved when he kissed her. It was always a beautiful moment.

She pulled back slowly, humming against him as she smiled up at him. "We should get going inside if you want to introduce me," she whispered. He nodded and she looked a thim closer. Why was he so scared of her meeting his family? "What's wrong, Ned? Why don't you want me to meet them?"

"It's not them," he sighed, looking over at her. "It's him. My father. He's not a good person. I know what he's capable of."

Katie wrapped her arm around his and kissed his neck. "If you aren't ready…" she whispered. "That's fine. Meeting your brother is a baby-step."

He nodded and then looked over at her. He was so happy she understood him. She could tell. "Thank you, my love." He smiled. "I'll bring you home now."

He started the car up and began to back out of the dirt pathway to their house. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand moving across his chest.

"You don't have to bring me home quite yet," she whispered, rubbing her hand down his leg. "We could park somewhere…"

He chuckled, looking down at her. "You have any ideas?"

"What about we go up the hill?" She suggested, smiling at him.

He liked tat idea, and took the turn to head toward it. "Do you think Sheriff Davis will be out?" He asked.

"Not that way," she shook her head. "Not until later."

He grinned. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter came along so nicely :) I hope you all enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Nothing put the pep in Ned step like the news he got that morning. Rumor has it that Sheriff Davis busted his own son and Martha De Contes getting busy at the park the night before. And all the housewives who gossiped with his mother during the shop's morning rush were quick with details.

Ned had tried not to listen in as he fixed some fancy convertible, but when he heard Mrs. De Contes telling his mother that the bastard was caught with his head between her daughter's legs, and he couldn't help but grin.

At least he and Katie hadn't gotten caught.

Whistling happily, Ned jangled the keys to his motorcycle as he made his way to the Clancy's front porch after his work shift was over. For the first time since he and Katherine started dating a month ago, Ned was happy to greet her folks. Surely they would soon realize that he was a good kid, and not at all the type to get busted in flagrante with the mayor's daughter.

Yes, they would have to finally recognize how much he cared about Katherine, and perhaps even acknowledge how exemplary his behavior has been with her.

There was nothing Ned hated more than being disliked, especially when the detractors were his girl's parents.

Well, maybe he hadn't been perfect with her. They shared more than a few fervent intimate moments since the lake, most of them being mind shattering.

And maybe the night prior, probably right around the time ol' Davis was shining his flashlight in the windows of his son's beaten Dodge, Ned had got to second base before he brought his girlfriend home.

But heck, he hadn't initiated that.

He was content to simply kiss her forever, with her soft lips moving gently against his own. She must have had other plans, though, because it wasn't long before she slowly moved her sweater off her shoulders and their entwined hands up between their bodies. Sensing his hesitancy, she grabbed his hand in her own and slid it beneath his jacket, which he had slipped around her shoulders after he felt her shiver in the cool summer air from leaving her sweater at his house.

He had broken the kiss, pulling back to stare at her with wide, unsure eyes. She seemed so determined though, and she didn't look away from him as she brought his palm up to her breast. He reveled in the feel of her firm flesh as his mouth dropped open in shock; he'd never stop loving how delicious her breasts felt.

When she tilted her head back and sighed in contentment, he was gone. He massaged her with an untamed eagerness, and he felt himself growing rock hard in his jeans. He had cursed the thin dress from keeping her bare skin from his touch, the intimidating image of her father infiltrated his mind. Suddenly he realized that the very hand now cupping her breast was the one her father had nearly broke earlier.

He remembered Mr. Clancy's grip was both a challenge and a warning, and what probably appeared to others as a friendly shake always left Ned slightly sore. He knew her parents were still warming up to him, but who wouldn't be when the previous person who she dated was William Davis.

He had yanked back, startling her in the process.

"Sorry!" he had said. "But, uh, it's getting late. I should get you home before your folks flip their wig."

She had looked startled and disappointed but didn't argue. At her doorstep, he kissed her chastely on the lips, sure either her mother or father were peering in from behind the curtains. The thought was chilling, but he also didn't want her to think for a second that he wasn't amazed by her or what she allowed him to do earlier.

"I'm going to be thinking about you all night," he had whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip, then smiled up at him.

"Well, sweet dreams, Ned." She had whispered and kissed him briefly once more. "I'll be thinking about you too, don't worry."

She pulled the door open then, leaving him with the biggest grin on his face. After she entered her house, he exhaled slowly, but gosh, he couldn't help but smile, too.

Now he was sporting a similar grin as he rang the doorbell. Perhaps Mr. Clancy would greet him with a hug this time.

"Ned!" he'd exclaim, gently clapping him on the back. "I sure am glad my little girl's with you and not that damn bastard!"

His face fell as soon as her father opened the door. If Ned thought his stare was deadly before, it felt darker now almost

"Ned," Mr. Clancy nodded. "It's nice to see you."

"Mr. Clancy. Sir," he replied, ducking his head.

Her father stepped aside to allow the boy to pass through, and Ned swallowed thickly as he entered the home. Melinda's mother was sitting on the couch, reading, and she met him with a bright smile much like her daughter always did.

"Ned!" Her mother said and smiled at him. "You're early."

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Her father asked as he settled in his chair, the remote in hand.

"I thought we could go to the diner for a bite to eat, sir." He answered. "I believe we're meeting Hannah and Brandon there. That' what Katherine said on the telephone."

The father nodded his approval and pulled his glasses from his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that sounds nice." Jim smiled at him. "Have her home by-"

"By at least ten. We all have church early in the morning," her mother interjected and stood up from the couch to go turn on the lamp behind him. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Melinda is right," her father said and put the glasses back on. "Have her home by ten at the latest."

His mouth opened in reply, but Katherine was slipping her shoes on and grabbing Ned's arm so suddenly that they were all taken by surprise.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Katherine called out, pulling him out of the house. "He will have me home by ten, I promise daddy," she added before shutting the door. "I missed you," she smiled, kissing him once they were on the curb by his motorcycle.

They were exchanging shy smiles with each other by the time he gave her the new helmet he bought her.

"I just wish your parents liked me more," he admitted once he helped clip hers

"They like you plenty, Ned Banks." He must have visibly doubted her words, because then she took his hand in hers and kissed it. "I love you and that's all that matters," she purred.

He straddled the bike and helped her on, her arms wrapping around his chest as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He was blissfully happy that the girl he was crazy about since fourth grade was finally his.

"The plans haven't changed, right?" he asked offhandedly, starting up his motorcycle.

"Hannah cancelled. Keep driving." She answered.

He tried again with a different idea. "Movie?" They had seen Dumbo with Christopher the night before, but there wasn't a whole lot else to do in their tiny town. They would have to travel for any other fun activities.

She shook her head, then directed him where to turn.

"I thought about you all of last night, too," she admitted quietly. "And all day."

He licked his lips, wondering where in the world she was leading him, but far too excited to ever question it.

When they were parked in the meadow, he took a deep breath before turning to her. He wanted nothing more than a repeat of the previous night, but with the sheriff on the prowl, he didn't want to risk it.

Ned wouldn't know what to do if they were forbidden from seeing each other. Katherine was his girl, the only person he ever wanted. He didn't want to jeopardize that.

He looked back at her, wondering the best way to verbalize it. She looked so pretty in her short-sleeved navy blue dress, and he cursed himself for not telling her that sooner. His girl sure was a looker, and while he naturally noticed all the other girls, too, none of them ever left a lasting impression the way she did.

He was lucky to have her. So lucky.

He loved so many things about her. She was usually pretty tough, nearly as intimidating as her father, yet she could be sweet as pie. She was usually sweet with him, too, and it always made his heart race. There was something else he absolutely adored, though he couldn't quite pinpoint it. She was absolutely perfect for him.

"I heard Davis is patrolling the east and south side," she said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "He won't bother coming around here. Don't worry. I was right last night, wasn't I?" At that, she hopped from her seat and unclipped her helmet. "Come on," she giggled, holding out her hand.

He gladly took her hand in his after taking his own helmet off and followed him. She brought him behind the willow tree and sat him down, throwing her leg out so she could straddle his lap. He froze, as she trailed kisses down his jaw. She sighed against his skin.

"Ned, please touch me like you did last night." She purred.

Willpower? He had none of it.

Hours melted together as they kissed and caressed. He palmed her breasts enthusiastically, closely watching his hands as they cupped her. She had three buttons at her high neckline, and he dared to undo them, wanting so desperately to feel her skin against his again. She encouraged him with soft mewling sounds that drove him crazy, and he slipped his hand under the material to touch the silk of her bra. Nodding her approval, she again took his hand in her own and pushed it past the last barrier.

His eyes fell shut as he felt the top of her bare breast. Finally, his fingers snaked lower, tentatively touching her hardened nipple, and she gasped, bucking her hips against him. They both moaned at the sensation, so she repeated it, again and again. Her skirt was bunched around them, and the knowledge that it was just her thin panties grinding against his crotch and he was aching.

Nothing had ever made him so hard, and when her hooded eyes met his, he knew she felt it, too.

She didn't stop, though. No, she kept swiveling her hips, brushing against him with every downward motion as they stared at each other, mouths open and skin flushed. Her little sighs of pleasure were maddening, and his hands fell from her breasts to her tiny waist, anchoring her against him. She rocked back and forth against his length, slow at first, but then much faster. Soon her fingers were digging into his shoulders as strangled cries escaped his throat.

"Ned!" she called out, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

She cried out his name again, pressing down on him and throwing her head back.

Ned could barely see straight as her chest heaved in front of him. When she finally caught her breath, she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Wow," she managed. "Let me get you off."

"I'm fine," he whispered and looked to his watch. "It's almost nine. We should start the drive back"

"Oh," she sighed. "We could be a little longer."

"No," he stuttered. "I can't irritate your father more."

"You won't! God, Ned don't you want me?" She said and pulled his chin to look at her. "We haven't been together in almost a week."

"Tomorrow, we will again," he whispered. "Just not out here with Davis on the lookout."

"Alright," she muttered and stood up, collecting herself.

"Katherine, I want you." He laughed against her neck. "Just I want to be safe in one of our beds where I can take my time and make love to you."

She nodded, smiling at him. "I guess that's a reason I can't say no to," she whispered.

As he drove back to her house, he couldn't think about anything but how badly he needed to go home and touch himself. His erection felt like a hot steel rod in his pants, and it nearly physically hurt. He had to conjure up several grisly images just to deflate enough to get her to her door.

"Thank you for tonight," she said, kissing his cheek. "I mean it."

"Of course," he smiled and brought her lips his, leaning her against the door. "I love you, Katherine."

"I love you as well, Ned." She reminded him.

She turned her head as she opened the door, and the seductive look she gave him made him instantly hard again. He shuffled back to the motorcycle, panting heavily in anticipation.

He needed to get home, fast.

* * *

The next morning in church, Ned and the Banks clan sat two pews behind the Clancy's.

Ned was still in a complete daze, as he stared at Katherine, and his mother had to remind him several times to sit up straight or pay attention. Christopher got a good laugh from it.

Ned couldn't possibly pay any attention though; all he could think about right now was what Katherine said to him before the service began. She had been at the bulletin board in the back, and as the Banks' and Clancy's greeted each other (her parents seemed much more cordial with his, he always noted), Ned slipped away to see her.

"My parents are going out of town this afternoon," she said simply, her eyes still forward, reading the announcements.

He turned his head away from her, licking his lips as he, too, pretended to read about the upcoming rummage sale they needed donations for. "Oh yeah?" He returned casually.

"They're visiting my grandmother in Raleigh," she answered. "They'll be gone all afternoon."

"And you're not going with?" He asked.

His mind ran with possibilities. Could she be inviting him over?

He couldn't get hard in church. He just couldn't.

Stop thinking about it Ned. Stop it.

"No," she said, finally facing him. "I'm not feeling very well. Maybe you should come over and rest and relax with me…" She walked away, leaving him as dumbfounded as he was turned on, and dammit if that wasn't all he could think about.

He stared stupidly at her as they all stood to sing hymns, and he tried to mouth along with the words, but failed spectacularly. Her long dark hair was actually freed from its usual Sunday updo, and it fell in waves down her back. It was nearly desperate for him, the need he had to tangle his fingers in the thick tresses.

She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared, button-up shirt, and a thin, pale yellow skirt that caught his eye immediately. It matched with the ribbon that was in her hair, keeping her hair out of her fair. It was a perfectly nice outfit to wear to church, but he was practically leering at her from his seat. He kept imagining the way her full breasts strained against the white silk shirt, or how the skirt clung to her hips just like he had the night before. With all those images floating through his head, it was impossible to think of anything else.

His mother elbowed him again, and he sat up straight in his seat, nodding briskly as if in agreement with whatever their pastor was saying. Again, he tried to pay attention. The sermon was, fittingly, about temptation and its downfall. He tugged at his necktie before his mind wandered off until the service ended.

His parents were going into town for the usual after church brunch, and even though he was starving, he declined to join the family, making up plans with his friend Peter to excuse his absence.

Ned walked home as they drove off, and as soon as he was inside the house, he threw off his suit jacket and tie, and raced into the kitchen. He rolled up his shirtsleeves before he sifted through the bakery goods his mother got this morning, pilfering the cheese buns Katherine loved so much. They could serve as a token of affection if she was truly alone, or as a ready excuse if she wasn't.

He practically jogged to her home, not wanting to bring his bike in case he stayed too long and her parents came home. The family car wasn't in the drive when he walked up the street, a good sign, he noted. As he rang the doorbell, he glanced around nervously, his paranoia peaking.

Katie didn't even return his hello when she opened the door. She took the bakery box he held out to her and smiled at him.

"Cheese buns… My favorite, you remembered." She said and placed the box on the kitchen table.

"Of course," he said kicking his shoes off.

She grabbed his free and pulled him led him to her room, his heart was beating so hard against his chest, he was sure she could hear it.

Once the door to her bedroom was shut behind them she kissed him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he replied with a broad grin.

She seemed a little shier now that he was actually there, so he used her silence as an opportunity to look around her room. He never thought he'd never actually gotten the chance to see it. Every time he was in here, it was the last thing on his mind.

"I like your-" His words were cut off by her mouth pressing firmly against his, and he relaxed immediately, walking her backwards toward her bed.

She sat when the back of her knees hit her mattress, and she tried to pull Ned down next to her, but he didn't trust himself enough to allow it. Instead, he kneeled before her, positioning himself between her splayed legs. He already knew she wanted to feel the way she did the night before, but now with a little more freedom, he was hoping he could touch her there. He studied her carefully, watching for the signs that she was comfortable and wanted him to continue. When she scooted closer to the edge of the bed and opened her legs a little further, he mustered the courage to graze her bare knee with his hand.

It suddenly dawned on him that she had already removed her stockings, and he sighed in pleasure as the pads of his fingers found her soft skin. Ned looked down at the hem of her skirt, his eyes fixating on the promise of what was hidden underneath. His hand trailed upward from the top of her thigh, but he hesitated when his fingers brushed against her clothing. Slowly, his eyes met hers as she covered his hand with her own and urged him forward.

"Yes," she panted, her eyes falling shut.

He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, but it was only when his fingertips found the soft hairs at the apex of her thighs did he realize that she was truly bare before him.

"I already took them off," she confessed quietly, her breath hitching as he inched closer.

He nearly growled at her admission, his cock already straining against his dress pants.

Jesus, she was so wet.

He pressed against her with his thumb as his finger slipped inside of her.

"Ned, yeah, like that. Oh god, yes!" Again, she grabbed onto his shoulders just as she did last night, and she rode his hand until she was screaming out.

He finally pulled his hand away when she fell back against the mattress, panting. When he looked down at his fingers, slick with her, he brought them to his mouth to lick them clean. She blinked, then reached out for his belt buckle.

The truth was, he nearly came at the sight and then taste of her, but he was still hard and throbbing. They worked together to unbutton his white dress shirt before pulling it off. As he was removing the undershirt, she slipped her hand into his slacks and gripped him, and he grabbed at her bedspread, bunching it in his fist just as she had done when he touched her.

It only took a few strokes before he was whispering her name, and coming all over her hand and his stomach. Just as he had done with her, Katherine sucked her fingers into her mouth, and he watched her in awe.

"I want you," she purred and pulled him onto the bed. "Now…"

"Katherine, I want you more than anything," he groaned and shed her of all clothes.

He brought himself to her entrance and they slipped into ecstasy. God, he'd never get tired of how good he felt whenever he was with her.

* * *

They helped each other clean up, and then she led him to her bed, pulling him down with her. She said she wanted him to hold her, and they both snuggled contently as she rested her head against his bare chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his hard stomach.

Finally, and reluctantly, he sat up, kissing her soundly on the lips. He put back on his shirt, watching her hungrily as she changed into a cotton dress.

He was on her porch when he heard the roar of her father's car engine as it turned down the street. He was stuck, rooted right at her doorstep, caught and terrified. Thinking as quickly as possible, he raced in the house and grabbed the package of cheese buns before returning outside and smiled brightly as they pulled into the drive.

"Ned!" Her mother called as she slid out of the car. "How nice it is to see you again!"

"Hello, Ned," her father said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Did you walk all the way over here?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Clancy were sizing him up, so he held out the box.

"Yes," he nodded. "After brunch with my parents, I thought I'd stop over. Katherine told me at church that she wasn't feeling so well, so I was going to leave these here for her for when she's better." Her mother took the package from him, opening it to sneak a peek inside. "Cheese buns, ma'am," he informed her with a bright smile. "They're her favorite."

The mother's face softened at his admission. "Well, Ned, that is mighty nice of you." Melinda patted his shoulder and slipped inside, leaving him alone with her husband, and he swallowed against the lump slowly forming in his throat.

Jim continued to study him, and Ned smiled tightly, unsure of what to do or where to go. Finally, the man sighed, then flashed him a grin, maybe he was finally coming around to Ned. Or maybe he could smell his daughter's perfume on him from where he stood and he was thinking about where to bury his body.

"Ah, I think I'm too hard on you, Ned," her father laughed, clapping the young man's back. "Someday, though, you'll have a little girl and you'll understand."

The mere thought of having a child, his mind was brought to Katherine carrying his child and how beautiful she'd look pregnant with his child. He blushed and stood up straight, and the man just laughed again, leading him inside.

"Come on, stay for dinner. Katie will be glad to see you," her father said softly. "Ring for your parents and let them know you'll be here for dinner."

"I will. Thank you sir," he said.

"Ned," Katie came around the corner, in different clothes than what she wore when he'd left just a few moments before. It was a soft, pale green cotton dress, one she must wear when she's spending time at home. "You came over," she smiled at her father as he left the room. "How are you?"

He slipped off his shoes as quickly as he had when he first got here, walking toward her. "I'm doing just great," he smiled.

"That was a close call, huh?" She winded her arm around his. "But they like you, don't worry."

"I'm not," he shook his head, winking at her.

"Let's go to my room," she smiled, pulling him toward the hallway. "Dinner won't be ready for a while."


	9. Chapter 9

Ned saw Katherine at the bulletin board in the back of the church after the sermon. She wore a short-sleeved baby blue cotton dress with her hair in a tight pony tail, his favorite.

He tucked his arm around her waist as he stood beside her.

"Hi stranger," she smiled up at him. "Sleep well?"  
"I did, thanks to you." He whispered in her ear. "This morning was a little less exciting."  
"Why? What happened?" She turned to face him, she realized she'd spoken a little too loudly when many people turned to look at her. "Sorry. What happened?"  
"My older brother, Christopher was drafted. It came with the mail today, he ships out tomorrow with fifty other twenty one to nineteen year olds."  
"Ned... I'm so sorry." Her heart broke for him. "What does that mean for you?"  
"I don't know. I'll be drafted next, and I don't want to leave without knowing-" He lost all words and stared at the board about a picnic in the park next week.  
"Without knowing what?" She asked.  
"Without knowing you're mine unconditionally Katherine." He muttered.  
"Ned, I am yours unconditionally." She whispered. "I love you more than you."  
"But not in the eyes of any other person in this damn town," he said and grabbed her hand and moved their conversation to somewhere more private. "I love you Katherine Clancy."  
"I love you too," she said simply. "What are you asking me?"

He reached into his slacks and pulled out a small box. He opened the green box to reveal a simple three stone ring in a gold band.

"Marry me?" He smiled. "It's not even a full carat or anything some guy out in North End could buy you, but it's everything I have. I love you more than anything and I will never love you less than I do today, only more."  
"How did you get this?" She gasped and covered her mouth.  
"I sold my bike," he answered cheekily.  
"You sold your bike, for me?" She looked up at him. "Why?"  
"I'd do anything for you." He muttered. "And I want you to be mine, forever."  
"I'll marry you." She said simply and wiped away a falling tear.

Ned put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chiseled chest. He swept her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"I love you," he whispered and slid the ring onto her finger.

She looked up at him and caught his lip with hers. The kiss was a little hesitant at first, but eventually it was built into a tempo controlled enough for two teenagers who were in love.

"I love you too," she smiled at him. "Take me home?"  
"We'll have to walk," he said.  
"I don't care," she laughed. "I want to walk with you. I love you."  
"I love you," he kissed her and they walked through the church hand and hand. "We're so scandalous."

She laughed and then they stopped in front of her parents.

"He's gonna walk me home," she said softly.  
"Alright baby girl. We'll meet you at home," her father said and kissed her forehead.

She watched as her dad moved his hand down to her stomach and she smiled.

That's what she wanted with Ned.

* * *

They took their time on their walk to her house.

Talking about little things, like what dress she'd wear or where they'd live once they were done with school.

"How about there?" He pointed to a simple little green house with a for sale sign.  
"That would be perfect!" She cheered. "I could garden and there could by two bedrooms, maybe three."  
"Let's go look inside."  
"Ned!"  
"There is an open house, look." He pointed to the sign and brought her to the steps. "I could kiss you here every morning before work," and he did just that, planting one on her. "And we could put chairs here on the porch and have coffee in the morning. You could read a book and I could read the paper."  
"Like my parents," she smiled and he opened the front door.

The real estate agent was standing by a small table with papers on it.

"Welcome!" The older woman said.  
"Hi," Ned said and he took a paper for him and Katie.  
"You two must be newlyweds." The woman said.  
"Actually we're newly engaged," she said and flashed her ring subtly.  
"Well congratulations! This is a two bedroom, one bathroom, with an dettached garage." The woman explains. "You may go take a look and let me know what you like about it."

They nodded and walked through the living room to the hallway and then through to the dining room and kitchen.

"It's quaint," she said looking at the price, $1400. "It's a fortune. We'd never be able to afford it."  
"You never know," he said softly and brought her into one of the two bedrooms. "We could make love in here every night."  
"Oh could we?" She smiled and then kissed his neck.  
"We could, we could make a baby in here." He said and touched her stomach ever so softly.

She smiled and met his hand with her own.

"We should get married before you get drafted." She said flatly. "We need to tell our parents."  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"I can't let you go without being your wife first." She smiled up at him and kissed him deeply.  
"Then let's go talk to your parents," he said and grabbed her hand leading her out to where the agent was waiting. "We'll contact you."

He pulled her out the front door and kissed her again.

"Let's go talk to my parents," she whispered and kissed him.

He reached underneath her and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way.

* * *

When they reached the porch, the family car was in the driveway.

"Stop worrying," she said and turned the doorknob, pulling him inside as kicking her shoes off.  
"Your father worries me," he whispered and did the same.  
"Katie?" Her mother called out. "Is that you, baby girl?" Her mother stepped out from the kitchen and saw them both. "Oh hello Ned. Are you staying for dinner?"  
"If that's alright with you and Jim," he smiled.  
"Of course it is. We love the company." Her mother said. "Why don't you go sit with Jim. Katie, come and help me with something?"  
"Yes ma'am." Katie kissed him briefly and ducked into the kitchen behind her mother.  
"What took you so long?" Her mother asked as Katie quickly washed her hands. "The walk isn't that long."  
"We got sidetracked," she laughed.  
"Ooh la la," her mother giggled and smirked at her daughter.  
"Not like that at all," she smiled. "At least not this time."

Her mother laughed and then noticed the ring.

"Katherine Ann, what is on your finger?" Her mother asked and reached out for her hand.  
"Oh this pretty thing? Ned may have popped the question," she smiled.  
"You're saying this so calmly! Why so soon?" Her mother gasped.  
"His brother was drafted, and he's gonna get drafted next and I love him mama. I really do," she looked at the ring and then back at her. "We wanna get married before he gets his draft card."  
"I know you do sweetheart, but you both are only seventeen!" Her mother quickly sat down. "The heart and mind changes my love. What if you don't love him anymore in five years or even one year?"  
"I know we're only seventeen. I know it's foolish to think you'd ever let me marry him, but I love him." She paused and smiled. "But I will never stop loving him until the day I die. I can promise you that."  
"Are you pregnant?" Her mother asked.  
"No mama, I'm not." She looked down at her ring. "He sold his motorcycle to get this. He loved his motorcycle more than anything because he put so much work into it, and he sold it so he could buy this ring. Doesn't that stand for something?"

Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter.

The love she had for this boy was more than anything she could've imagined.

"Your father is going to flip his wig," her mother sighed. "Come on. Dinner is almost done, let's go talk to your father."

Both women walked into the living room to see Ned and Jim watching a baseball game.

"Is dinner done?" her father asked.  
"Almost," her mother said sitting down on his lap. "Katie and Ned have some news."  
"You told her?" He asked.  
"She noticed it before I said anything," she answered and sat down next to Ned, holding his hand in hers.  
"What's going on here? I swear if you knocked my little girl up I am going to bust your-" Her father raised his voice ever so slightly.  
"James," her mother warned. "Let them talk."  
"We want to get married daddy," she said showing the ring off. "Ned asked me to marry him today."  
"Well you can once you're an adult." Her father answered. "End of story. Now can I watch the game?"  
"Daddy we want to get married before he gets drafted. His brother already was and is being sent out tomorrow." She explained. "I love him daddy, more than anything else in the world. I wouldn't be able to let him go over there to fight without being his completely. Please daddy."  
"Would you continue to live here? Or would you two live together?"  
"Well we looked at some houses on our walk home, that's why we were so late." She sighed. "We don't have the money to own our own home yet, and since he would be drafted soon after I thought we could both just live here until he came back."  
"I'll need to speak with your mother about this," her father said calmly. "I'm trying to keep a level head, but I don't know why you'd want to do this. You're both only seventeen."  
"Jim, may I say something?" He asked and Katie looked at him. she hadn't expected him to say anything until he was spoken to.

He was just like that.

"Of course, Ned." Her father said.  
"I have loved her for as long as I can remember. The day I met her was in spring of fourth grade and she had her hair in braids and she was the only one who would even talk to me, no one even likes the new kid." He explained. "She probably doesn't even remember that day, but I do. She was the first to ever be nice to me. The first person to look past my old worn clothes and greasy hair and talk to me. I don't think we ever talked after that day until we met again when she had a flat tire, but she always smiled at me in the halls. I had never seen her sad until that night at the drive-in. I knew I couldn't leave her there, and then when she held me on the ride home something just sparked and we ended up kissing. And everything from then on has just been so beautiful and I never thought I get to love her as much as I do. And I love her so much, it would mean everything if you let me have her hand in marriage."

Jim looked at his wife and she caressed his cheek.

"I know what it feels like to love someone you never thought you'd never get the chance to." Her father explained. "It's even worse when the parents of the girl aren't open to the thought of it. Even though, you are both so young, I'd rather grant your wish than forbid you two and then you go do it anyways." Her father paused and smiled. "You can get married as long as you are married with us present."  
"Oh daddy!" She ran and hugged him. "Thank you both so much."  
"Just remember your promise, you said you'd continue to live here." He reminded her.  
"I love you," she said and kissed his cheek and then hugged her mother. "Would come with us to tell his parents?"  
"Of course," her father said.

One down, one to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wedding Preparations are in full swing! With it being that the 1940's sizes were much different nowadays, I am just going to be sticking to more modern measurements :)**

 **Big thanks to Meowser Hotchner (who is probably my only dedicated reader that I know for sure of) and all over herEnjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katherine had somehow talked her mother into taking her dress shopping. It probably had something to do with her big eyes, or the fact that Melinda can hardly ever say no to her daughter, but the smile on her daughter's every time the her upcoming wedding to Ned Banks made it all worth it.

Her little girl was in love and who was she to deny her a brand new dress.

After parking the family car outside the town's dress shop Melinda and her daughter walked inside, the air-conditioning that cooled them both off immediately. The locally owned shop gleamed inside and out, an open, bright space filled with dresses and fabrics of all the colors in the spectrum. Although it was a small shop, it made the most of the space it had, with dresses packing the shop but not overflowing it or to the point where it would feel tight or cramped.

The sunlight shone bright through the windows giving the space a lovely natural light.

"May I?" Katherine spoke up and ran her fingers over a rack of blue dresses.  
"Of course. I'm going to talk to the seamstress about where we should find your size," Melinda told her daughter and smiled at her.

Katie disappeared rather quickly as Melinda made her way to the counter.

"How can I help you?" A woman with measuring tape asked. "Is there something you are looking for specific?"  
"A wedding dress for my daughter," Melinda explained. "Price isn't much of a worry, but the measurements obviously are."  
"Of course," the seamstress shared a laugh. "Do you need me to take them?"  
"I took her measurements before we left home," she said and pulled out a small piece of paper.  
"And they are?" The seamstress asked grabbing her clipboard with inventory.  
"Her bust is thirty nine inches, her waist is twenty three and half inches give or take that half an inch, and her hips around thirty eight inches." She explained. "If you'd like this you can have it."  
"Are you sure you measured correctly? A waist that small with such large hips and a bust is not commonly heard of," the seamstress asked and took the piece of paper as she rounded the counter. "I'd like to remeasure just to see for myself."  
"I'm positive," she laughed. "I used to be her size before I had her. I gained a few inches afterward as most women do. She ran off this way."  
"Well just to be sure I'll remeasure her," the seamstress said as they looked through the rows of dresses. "How old is she, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Seventeen," she answered. "She and her fiance are worried about him being drafted to war before they have the chance of being married, so the process is on a high pace."  
"I'll try to make sure you leave here happy and with a beautiful wedding dress, ma'am." The seamstress said with a smile. "I think I see her."  
"Oh mama, I think I've found the one mama." Katherine came running up to her with one dress on her arm. "I just hope it fits."  
"The first dress is hardly ever the one the bride chooses," the seamstress said. "Let's go get you remeasured and see if this dress is even an option."

Katherine nodded and the woman escorted her and her mother to a fitting room. Melinda settled on the large vintage blue couch and waited.

The seamstress helped her out of her yellow suit. The yellow jacket was easily removed, and the matching skirt slid off next because the green decorative top was tucked in. The seamstress quickly wrapped the measuring tape around her bust.

"Thirty nine inches," the seamstress muttered and went to her waist. "Twenty three and a half," and moved to her hips. "Thirty eight. Wow. You have a lovely figure."  
"Thank you," she blushed. "Do you think I could try on the dress?"  
"Oh, right." The seamstress reached for the dress that was now hanging up and read the measurement tag. "It'll fit a little tight around your hips, but I can let it out a bit if we need too. You'll need to remove your brassiere to put this on so the fabric doesn't rip. and because the shoulders are lace."  
"Alright," she muttered, her cheeks blushed and she reached around her back to unclasp the contraption, mentally reminding herself to never let Ned leave a love bite on her chest again.  
"No need to be nervous. I've fitted half of this town for dresses, seen many figures in this very fitting room." The seamstress chuckled as the undergarment was shed. "Now step in here."

Katherine did as she was instructed and felt the fabric slide up her stomach and over her chest. She slipped her arms into the sleeves carefully not to rip the fabric.

"Oh it fits you like a glove." The seamstress asked smoothing out the dress. "Any uncomfortable places?"  
"No," she said looking at herself in the mirror. "It's very beautiful. How much?"  
"Sixty five dollars," the seamstress said and slowly buttoned the back up. "It's your skin tone very well, my dear. And your hair looks beautiful with it too, have you decided if you're leaving it up or down yet?"  
"I was thinking up with a braid," she said bundling her hair up on her hair.  
"That would suit you very well, should we show your mother?" The seamstress asked reaching for the door.  
"Yes," she said and let her hair fall down.  
"After you," the seamstress says opening the door slightly.

She pushed the door open and stepped out.

"So?" She asked and smiled at her mother softly. "What do you think?"

The dress was perfect, it sat on her body as if it had been made for her. Its lace fabric hugged her figure following her curves and the white was gorgeous against her olive skin. The open neck was waved with lace and covered her ample cleavage, a light pink bow was tied around and sat on her waist, and it's tight skirt flowed out over her black pumps. Her ash brown hair hung perfectly over her shoulders and down past her chest in its natural curls.

She looked stunning.

"You were so right about finding the right dress," Melinda stood and touched her daughter lightly. "You look perfect."  
"It's very expensive mama," she said softly and wiped her mother's falling tear.  
"The price isn't a worry, your father and I want you to have the best." Melinda smiled.  
"Alright," she sighed and smiled. "Let's get me out of this then and get home before daddy and Ned get too restless."

She disappeared and came out in her yellow suit a minute later, the seamstress coming out with her dress.

"I'll have this wrapped up for you in a jiffy. Meet you at the counter," the seamstress smiled.  
"Ned's going to love your dress," Melinda added and locked her arm with her daughter.  
"He loves anything that hugs my figure," she snickered.  
"Very true. Remind me to make sure to cover up those marks," her mother reminded her. "I'm glad to see you so happy, sweet pea."  
"I'm going to marry the man of my dreams. Of course I'm happy," she said as she leaned on the counter.

The doorbell dinged to reveal Edna and Betty Davis snickering as they saw the pair at the counter.

"Why on earth are you two here? Not like you have any Fourth of July bash to go to," Betty said sharply.

Katherine knew better than to converse with one of the Davis'. It would only be another gossip story for everyone to spread around until it as no where near the truth.

"Your total is sixty five dollars," the seamstress brought the dress out in a clear bag.  
"Is that a wedding dress?" Betty questioned.  
"Betty," Edna warned. "No need to start something. She already knows you're better than her."

Melinda quickly wrote a check and gave it to her.

"Thank you for everything," Melinda said with a smile.  
"Of course. Have a a wonderful day," the seamstress smiled and slid the check under the till.  
"Who'd marry you after you wrongly-accused my brother?" Betty stood in front of Katherine, who calmly looked at her. "Come on, we both know you want to say something to me."  
"My business in none of your damn business. Go stick your nose up someone else's ass," she said and pushed past her.

Melinda bit in her laughter and both women turned their rage to her.

"Are you just going to let your daughter spiral out of control?" Edna gasped. "I'm so sorry that she's not marrying my William. She's marrying that poor mechanic isn't she?"  
"I think you and your daughter should follow what my daughter said and mind your own business," Melinda said softly. "Have a nice day, you two." Melinda followed her daughter out and met her with a smile and they both laughed. "You really shouldn't talk like that to them, even if they deserve it."  
"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I'm so sick of Betty Davis stickin' her nose where it doesn't belong."  
"I know, sweet pea." Melinda said as she laid the dress out in the back seat. "Let's go get some milkshakes before we go home."  
"Ooh milkshakes!" She exclaimed. "I want a strawberry one."  
"Me too," Melinda said winking as her hand graced over her small bump. "Your little brother or sister insists on it."

Katie laughed as they pulled out of their space and sped off toward the milkshake place across town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ned and Jim were back at home on the couch watching a game show.

"What's on your mind, son?" Jim asked as he took a swig of a beer. "You've been staring at that envelop since before my wife and Katherine left."  
"Would it be possible for me to live here before the wedding?" Ned asked.  
"You were drafted," Jim sighed. "I'm sorry son."  
"I have two weeks left with her," he muttered and fiddled with the envelope. "Then they send us off for training for two weeks before shipping all us eighteen and seventeen year olds out to Germany."  
"I wish there was something I could do for you. All I have is some advice," Jim answered and Ned simply nodded and settled back into the couch. "Keep a leveled head. Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed because Katherine, she'll never recover if she loses you like that. Don't try to be no hero, heroes get themselves killed."  
"Yes sir," he answered.  
"At least you've got the sir part down," Jim patted his back. "I think you'll be fine if you follow what I said. Just do as your told by your Lieutenant." Jim paused and stood up. "Let's go get your stuff. You deserve to spend every waking moment with her. I'll make sure you're married before you leave, just in case..."  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Not many return from being drafted over there unharmed."

Jim grabbed his car keys and they left quickly, before Melinda and Katherine had even returned.

"What do you want to bring?" Jim asked as he backed out of the driveway.  
"Just my clothing and a few other things." He explained.  
"Alright. Oh and Melinda and I decided what your wedding gift would be," Jim said softly.  
"You have given us too much, Jim." He said softly.  
"We just want you to be happy, and you won't really get it until you get back." Jim answered. "But Melinda and I have decided that we'd help you purchase a house of your own. No need to pay us back or anything, just live your life together when you get home."  
"What if I don't come back?" He sighed. "Please still let her get that gift. It'll help her."  
"I have a strong feeling you will return home safely," Jim said and parked in front of Ned's home. "Do you need any help?"  
"No," he said. "I don't have much. I'll be out quickly."

The older man settled into his seat and turned the dial on the radio, closing his eyes as the music of Tommy Dorsey flooded his ears.

He'd make sure his little girl was happy before Ned left if it was the last thing he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For Meowser Hotchner who helps me with too much no matter what, including part of Jimel scene :D Love you! xx Mariah**

* * *

They had to travel all they way to Raleigh so they could be married, their pastor at home was not comfortable marrying them in such short notice and because they were so young. He'd actually tried to talk her parents into forbidding Katherine from seeing Ned before he left because if she still loved him when he came back then he'd marry them, if he came back.

"I'm going to sweat through my dress," she muttered, not looking in the mirror yet.

Her mother looked up from her book and smiled.

"Sweetheart, will you calm down? You look beautiful and Ned is going to love how beautiful you look- more than he does already."  
"What if he gets cold feet?" She asked, letting her thoughts slip out. "What if I'm widow before we even get to be married?"

It was a rushed process when they got engaged, and when asked she didn't have to think before the word _yes_ slipped past her lips.

And she'd never regret it at all.

But what if Ned does five years down the line? What if he realizes that he was not ready to spend the rest of his life with her? What if he realized that some other girl was the one that got away and he regrets marrying her on such a quick pace before he leaves for war.

What if he never comes back?

"Calm down," her mother said, l with a smile. "I was just as nervous as you were when I married your father. We had known each other for a little a year, but I knew he was it for me and I wanted to have a family with him and a life away from home, but I had my worries that he wouldn't love me forever or that he would turn out to be some different man years down the line. But that was just the nerves talking, your father is the same man I fell in love with when I was twenty four. And Ned, he is so in love with you it's sickening sometimes. He'll make you happy, even if you don't get much more time with him before he leaves."

She knew they fit together perfectly. Her strengths were his weaknesses, and his strengths were her weaknesses. They could complete each other's sentences. They know when the other needs space. And he made her feel so impossibly safe and happy.

"You know, when he proposed and you said yes, he told me that night that he was the luckiest man to ever live." Her mother added.

She smiled and finally turned around, facing the mirror.

Her hair was braided and pinned to my head, just the way she wanted it be, and a few strands frame my face. Make up was minimal, but she could ignore the wide smile on her face.

Twenty minutes pass, before it was time. With last minute fussing and unshed tears, her mother finally left the room to find her father.

* * *

Today was the day.

The day he dreamed of and partly dreaded.

"Daddy?" The soft voice came behind him as his little girl, the shining light of his eye approached him, her chestnut hair in a simple braid around her hair.  
"Hey princess, are you ready?" He smiled as he took his little girl in, her dress was perfect, it looked as if it had been made for her.

She looked stunning.

Today was the day he would pass her on to another man to protect and love her as he did all these years.

"I am," she smiled brightly as she fixed her mother's pearl necklace in the mirror.

But he wasn't sure he was.

She smiled and took his arm. He didn't say anything else, but she knew he was just trying to hold it together. He wouldn't let anyone know that he's really touched. Ever.

But she forgot all about that when they round the corner of the church, and there, standing at the alter, is Ned in a black tux.

The nervous sweats come back, but with the way he was looking at me, she knew he would never regret this.

* * *

It had finally happened. They were man and wife.

Katherine had walked down the aisle with Jim who gave her away with tears in her eyes. He'd never seen the man cry, and it warmed his heart a little to see him happy for them.

They had said their vows, Katherine's utterly beautiful and Ned's heartfelt and meaningful. She had rattled off something about a flower in the spring, and how Ned represented the one thing that had been elusive her whole life so far. Hope after what had happened to her.

Both mothers had dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as they both said the I do's.

Her father cheered the loudest when they were pronounced man and wife.

They had went back to the hotel and changed into something more casual for their dinner together, they just wanted to be alone after, but with Ned's mother deciding to plan the after party to feel included, they couldn't expect less, so they enjoyed their dinner with their families.

* * *

They were about to cross over the threshold of their room in hotel that he parents had specifically booked just for them.

The first step of toasting.

You weren't really married unless you did a toasting, in Katherine's opinion.

Ned was carrying her in his arms, and he looked down to her with a mischievous grin.

"What?" She asked, looking up into those bright, green eyes, shining brighter than the stars above them.  
"Nothing…. It's just, you look so beautiful…." He pressed his lips to hers and then he set her down, closing the door behind them.  
"….yeah?" She said smiling him.  
"And I'm just this mechanic, and you're this beautiful girl who wants to be a nurse and help people." He cupped her cheek. "I gave you a tire change in what seems like a lifetime ago, which started something. And now you're my wife. How did I manage to get you?"  
"Ned…." She hung her head and shook it from side to side, a fit of giggles coming over her, and he chuckled.

When they finally settled back down, she looked back up at him. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Come on," she laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. "We've got a marriage to consummate."

Ned moaned and reached behind her to swing her onto the bed and she laughed, but found himself laughing again too, as she lightly slapped his chest.

"Oh, hush," she says kissing him. "I love you."  
"I love you too girl." His hands peeled the cotton dress from her and skimmed over her lace brassiere and panties. "You look heavenly."  
"Ned, Ned, Ned…" His name is a whisper on her tongue as she bit her bottom lip and rocked her hips toward him gently.

Her fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and found his nipple and licked around the sensitive skin.

"Katherine," he chuckled. "Your first."

She threw her arms around his neck and blushed hard, but he smiled at her, and pulled her to him, hungrily crushing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, her fingers tangled in his thick curls as their tongues dueled for dominance and he nips at her bottom lip with his teeth.

Ned turned his attention to her neck and lapped gently at the hollow just under her earlobe.

"Are you thinking about me touching you?" His voice was low, barely audible.

She desperately sought out his mouth with hers, unwilling to give him an answer, but he moved quickly and grasped her hips tightly, reclaiming her neck with his lips.

"Were you? Were you thinking of how good it would feel if _I_ touched you?" He whispered.  
"Y-yes…" She muttered, hands fell for his waist, to pull him more tightly into her body, to feel him pressed against her, and she gasped as his hardness brushed against her inner thigh.  
"Do you want me to touch you?" He chuckled against her neck.  
"Yes, please Ned." She was humming with desire for him.

She didn't mind it though. Just the opposite, in fact. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every word he muttered against her skin.

"Show me." He nibbled her earlobe. "Show me how you want me to touch you."

Ned pressed his broad hands to her stomach, awaiting instruction, and she tentatively covered them with her own. Slowly, almost timidly, she brought his left hand to her breast and squeezed gently. He responded by tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger even through the fabric, and she keened, wondering for a fleeting second if it was possible to explode just from this feeling alone.

His fingers didn't still against the sensitive skin but once again, he whispered against her neck. "Where else, Katherine? Where else do you want me to touch you baby?"

Before she could stop to think, she guided his right hand down the flat expanse of her stomach, right to the apex of her thighs where she ached for his touch. He peeled her panties off and probed her folds with the lithe fingers she loved so much and the proximity of his hands to her core was too much so she tightened her grip on his hand and pushed him down further, until his long digits brushed against her entrance and the rough heel of his hand was firm against her.

"Show me," he hissed, and even though she was positive that he knew exactly what she wanted him to do, she could deny him this.

So she began to bend her fingers over his, administering a burning touch that she never thought possible. Their bodies worked together, hips bucking, one hand squeezing her breast, the other sliding over her slick center over and over until finally her mouth feels open and her gasps of his name echo against the room's walls. She clenched her thighs around their hands as she thrashed against him while wave after wave of wonderful release rolled over her.

Finally, when the last of the aftershocks have wracked her body, he withdrew her hand from the apex of her thighs, and kissed her languidly.

"We're not quite done," he groaned. "How was it?"

She sighed and rested her forehead against his broad chest.

"You know how it was," she panted.

Her hands drifted down along his torso, over his pectoral muscles, following the streams of sweat, and then her fingers found his belt and undid it. She slowly brought his slacks down and he kicked him off and down to the floor with her dress. Her hands slid underneath his boxers and clasped around his erection gently. She turned her gaze up to him, her brown eyes meeting his green.

"Show me?" She smiled. "Pleasure me..."  
"Always," he found her lips and kissed her passionately.

The fingers she loves so much grip her hand tightly and brought him toward her entrance, and together they begin to move.

And together they became one.

* * *

Jim carried his wife through the door into their hotel room laughing.

"We're not the ones who just got married!" She laughed.  
"Still, you said your feet were aching." He looked up at her. "Would you like to take a bath? I made sure this room had a nice tub because I knew your feet would be swollen by the end of the night."  
"That sounds nice," she let her head lean on his shoulder as he brought her into the bathroom.

He sat her on the toilet and turn the knob on the clawfoot tub.

"You should let me pamper you more often," he kneeled before her and slide off her shoes and pressed a kiss to the tops of both. "Your poor feet."

He pressed a kiss to both of her knees and then lifted her dress to kiss her thighs.

"Jim," she gasped and leaned into the back of the toilet. "Oh, not yet."  
"Honey, I need to distract myself from what is happening next door," he laughed and kissed the tops of her thighs.  
"Alright, but wait until we're in there." She pointed to the tub which had filled very quickly.

He turned the knob off and turned to help her out of her dress. His hand fell over the swell of her stomach.

"You're starting to show. I love it," he smiled and kissed her bellybutton. "Come on. Let's get you in here."

He helped her into the water and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Make a show out of it," she smiled at him. "You're so handsome and I want to enjoy you."

Jim had already removed his jacket, and Melinda sat in the water, watching him, as his hands moved to his cuffs and carefully and slowly undid them. She always tensed when she saw him do that; such a simple gesture but it seemed to promise so much more. It symbolized him relaxing, or getting to work. It promised that he'd soon roll his sleeves up to reveal muscular forearms or remove the shirt entirely.

She watched as his hands went to the buttons on his shirt straining over his chest, and he carefully slipped the first one from its hole, keeping her gaze all the while, his movements business like and matter of fact but when she moved closer she could tell that his hands were shaking a little in their eagerness. She wondered if Jim even noticed his hands shaking, or if he was so absorbed in her, in the task at hand, that it was dismissed in his mind as unimportant.

She reached out as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me," she breathed, her hand going to the clip on his belt that attached to his suspenders.

His hands stilled and his eyes were dark as he glanced at her hands, tiny compared to his, pale compared to his, but just as strong, equally nimble. She realized that her own hands were shaking and laughed at herself, raising up on her knees to try and get it done, but instead she found herself leaning against him, her stomach pressing against his trousers, feeling the hardness there. She gasped a little, before pulling away, getting one side from its clip and quickly moving to the other, moving faster this time.

"You're acting like it's your wedding night," he breathed. "Why so nervous baby?"  
"I don't know," she breathed, settling back in the water, watching him pull his shirt from his trousers and slowly pull it over his shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor, leaving him in a simple white undershirt.

She loved this view of him. The view that she was pretty sure only she had ever seen. She moved back onto her knees, her fingers alighting on his shoulders, admiring the muscles there, the rounded shape that only came from hard work.

"Undress for me," she whispered, her tone so pleading that she surprised herself.

Jim's adam's apple jumped in surprise and he slowly pulled the undershirt from his body, stretching at the top, letting her admire the play of muscles in his arms.

"After all these years," he whispered, voice a little hoarse. "And I can still bring you to this point."

She nodded, reaching again, dragging her small hands over his torso.

His hands fell to the belt which he slowly undid with a smirk, letting it clamor to the floor. His fingers then went to the buttons on his trousers, undoing it, letting them fall to the floor as well. She whimpered in the back of her throat as he stepped out of them, and he caught the sound, glancing up at her with an intensity that took her breath away.

"Still mine," he murmured, his large hand reaching out to grab her cheek, bring her face closer to his, capture her lips in his for an all too brief moment.  
"And you're still mine," Melinda whispered against his lips, her bare arms wrapping around his neck for a moment before he released her again, eyes dark.  
"Come in with me," she requested.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" He whispered, and hooked his fingers in the last remaining piece of clothing on his body, which still clung provocatively to his hips.

She pressed her hand to her mouth as he carefully dragged them down, biting hard on her lip as he revealed himself to her gaze.

She would never get over this sight of him either, she knew in her heart, in her soul, in the way her nipples were pebbled and her thighs were tingling; how she felt waves of desire rippling from her abdomen to her pelvis.

He was...magnificent. Always magnificent. Size didn't matter, it truly wouldn't if he was small, but as it was...

She loved that he was larger than what she expected to be average. Loved how well he filled her. Loved the feel of him deep inside her, reaching before unknown depths of her body.

He slid in behind her and she relaxed against his chest, his erection pressed into the small of her back. She turned around and faced him, her lips touching his before drifting.

"Melinda…" He stuttered as her lips drifted down the length of his body.

They were in the bath, both completely nude. Their hands were wandering over each other's warm skin and as Melinda's lips trailed hot, wet paths across his chest. Jim couldn't think.

He was hard and ready. Usually by the time they both got undressed he didn't have to wait long to be inside her. He remembered when she was pregnant with Katherine, she'd been in the same sort of drive where she wanted him every moment she could have him.

This time was turning out to be no different.

And now as her lips drifted lower, down the hard muscles of his stomach, and even dipping below his bellybutton, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He felt himself throb at just the thought that she was maybe going to do what he was thinking she was might to do.

"Are-are you…sure?" He managed to gasp out as it became apparent what she was going to do.

She took him in her hand, her head hovering near his now throbbing erection.

She chuckled and said, "Jim watch…"

He just managed to pry a single eye open, glancing down at her when he saw her tongue extend out and lick the head of him.

"Ahh," he hissed, reaching out and grabbing the bedsheets in a clenched fist. "Melinda…"

His pained pleas of ecstasy spurred her on and he was breathing heavily now and when his length finally slid into her mouth he cried out. His hands flew to the top of her head involuntarily and dug themselves in the dark strands.

He didn't care that he could kinda feel her teeth and she only had her mouth around the first few inches or so. The sight of him in his wife's mouth was too much.

"Oh my god," he grunted and when his hips jerked forward he slipped completely inside her mouth. "Melinda..."

He never even knew this possible. He could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach muscles and he let his head settle back against tile.

She hadn't even done much. She released him from her mouth and let her tongue lick him with broad, flat strokes.

"Melinda!" He called out, pulling away and putting an arm on her shoulder to push her back a bit. He gripped himself tightly in his hand and then came in long spurts on his stomach.

Later, when he cleaned himself and came back down to earth a little bit he had Melinda lying on his side, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Can I return the favor?" He whispered and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

She tensed, but she was biting down on her bottom lip and if all of his time with her had taught him anything it was that that meant she was getting wet. Slipping two fingers between her thighs confirmed this fact and he drifted down the length of her body without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The end with Jimel is Meowser Hotchner, who I cheated out of a full scene last chapter ;) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

With the click of the door behind him, Ned arrived home from work. He couldn't wait to see her, he hadn't since this morning and could already hear her in the kitchen.

Jim and Melinda had left for the week to see Jim's mother and to give the newlyweds some time alone, trusting them to be mature about their time alone.

Hearing her voice was like a drug. She was in the kitchen giving Judy Garland a run for her money as she sang her song. He peeked around the corner and watched her carefully.

Her hair was tied up with a bandana, her arms were elbow deep in a sink full of warm, soapy water as she washed the dishes.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high..._

She sounded like an angel and every word she sang resonated in his chest, a tightening sensation that was almost overwhelming. He could hear the emotion in her voice as she sang.

 _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..._

He felt like he was in a trance. It was like they were nine years old again and her voice was putting a spell on him, making him fall in love all over again.

His eyes raked down her body. She was wearing the simplest pastel purple house dress he'd ever seen her in. He could imagine surprising her with the bundle flowers he held in his hand and spinning her around, kissing her.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue... And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..._

She unpluged the sink and let the water drain as she dried her hands off. He found himself walking toward her across the kitchen.

Someday I'll wish upon a star... And wake up where the clouds are far behind me..

She made a noise of surprise, ending the note she had been holding out, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lips kissing the curve of her neck.

"I am too dirty for any funny business right now." She laughed. "When'd you get in?"  
"Not long," he slid the daisy's into her hand and she kissed him again. "I was enjoying the entertainment." She laughed, hardly thinking he could've actually enjoyed her singing. "You sing beautifully, Katherine. And since you're too dirty, I might as well will do this."

He'd reached into sink to bring a handful of soap bubbles to her face, smearing them around her face to coax her laughter out.

"Oh you're gonna get it," she squealed, throwing some at him.

It was a full out bubble war, bubbles flying everywhere before he captured her lips in his, the soapy taste not bothering him on bit.

He picked her up and spun her around before leaning her against the counter, his hands found the hem of her dress and traced up her thigh before he dipped into her. She started to make little mewling sounds that turn him on almost instantly.

And then it was like were on fire.

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops..._

She grasped onto the edges of the counter as he thrusted inside her. His work pants and briefs are pulled down just enough to free himself. And he was buried deep inside her, so it didn't even matter.

He pulled her hips against his in a frenzy.

 _Away above the chimney tops..._

His name on her lips in breathless pants and she clawed at his bag to pull him close enough.

Their lips crashed against each other in heated passion.

 _That's where you'll find me..._

His hand found her center, making her scream.

And they came together and everything was perfect.

She pulled him close and kissed him deeply, smearing a small bit of bubbles onto his cheek.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow..._

* * *

Melinda paced the length of their room at his mother's house.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Jim laughed. "Sit, please."  
"We should've brought them with," she sighed. "What if something terrible happens?"  
"Katherine and Ned are very capable of taking care of themselves," he reassured her. "Pacing will not help your worries."  
"Well maybe I could ring the house," she muttered. "Yes. That's what I will do."  
"Melinda, dear, I doubt they will answer." He laughed and grabbed her forearm lovingly. "They've only been married three days. We barely left the bedroom three days into our marriage." She sat down next to him with a huff and he rubbed her back in soft circles. "Worrying is not good for you. Think of the baby."  
"I can't get my mind off of my other baby," she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Since when have you been the worrier about Ned and Katherine?" He asked. "Isn't that my job?"

She smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm being overdramatic aren't I?" She muttered.  
"Yes dear, you are." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Just relax. My mother is asleep and we should be soon too."  
"Sleep," she said softly. "Yes. We need sleep."

She stood up and opened her bag to grab a nightgown.

Her fingers went to untuck her floral blouse from her skirt, pulling it over her head and folding it carefully back into her bag. She carefully brought the black skirt over her plump stomach and did the same as she did to her shirt.

"Let me," he walked over to her in a gaze and helped her out of her brassiere and panties, helping her pull the snug gown over her.

It fit her gracefully over her hips and breasts and snug around her stomach.

She was eighteen weeks along now, her stomach swollen with their child who had just begun to send Melinda flutters Jim could not quite feel yet.

"Beautiful," one hand was snug against her stomach and the other on her rear. "I'll meet you in a moment."

She let her hair fall over her shoulders as she placed her hair clip on the side table before moving into the bed.

Her eyes met his as he undressed.

Jim had already removed his tie, and Melinda sat in bed, watching him, as his hands moved to the hem of his grey sweater vest and carefully pulled it over his head, placing it inside his own bag. His muscular forearms tensed and grew momentarily in size.

"Enjoying the show?" He breathed.  
"I always do," she blushed, settling back in bed, watching him pull his long sleeve undershirt from his trousers and slowly pull it over his head, letting it flutter to the floor.

She loved this man more than anything.

"After all these years look at what you do to me," he whispered

His hands fell to the belt which he slowly undid with a smirk, letting it clamor to the floor with his trousers.

His erection was prominent in his briefs and she smiled.

"Come here," she breathed softly.  
"Gladly," he raced to the bed and under the covers, pulling her close and looming over her. "I love you."  
"I need you, Melinda." He murmured as his lips trailed along her jaw, "If you will let me."

A quiet moan escaped my lips when he found her earlobe sucking it into his mouth.

"Of course," she purred.

He reached for her hand, placing it against his chest, her fingers curled against the fine hairs that grow there. His skin was tan and soft, contrasting starkly with the light skin of her hand.

Spreading her fingers flat against him, she slowly let her hand trail against his skin, watching the way it pebbled under her touch. He was the only man she'd ever seen or touched this way, and watching her husband's reaction to her had always been intoxicating. His blue eyes were dark, pupils taking over most of his irises, kindling a fire that quickly courses through her entire body.

"Jim," he whispered, her breath suddenly short as though she'd been running, "James, kiss me."

His lips met hers in a second, hot and demanding, his tongue found hers, brushing long strokes against it. Her hands refused to remain still, sliding over the taut muscles and soft skin of his chest. He growled against her and she shivered as his fingers worked at the silk of her nightgown.

When they finally parted for air, he let out a deep laugh, one heavy with passion, "Arms up."

His hands ghosted over every part of her body as he brought the dress up and over her head before it fell to the ground.

His hands grazed her ankles, pulling her against him.

"Still want this?"

He always doubled checked, always thinking she wouldn't want him for some reason.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Words." He said in a deep, gravelly voice.  
"I want you James, always have, always will." She brought his lips to hers and he laughed against her.  
"I just always want to check. I will not be one of those men who force their wives to be intimate." He reassures her.  
"And I love you for that," she smiled at him.

He resumed his slow movements, kissing a trail down her body, spending an equal amount of time on each breast using his tongue, teeth and lips to make her scream out for him. He was soon kissing her hips and then her thighs.

With each inch, the fire inside of her grew hotter, an inferno blooming between her legs in a way only her husband could do.

He brought to finger to her slippery folds to gather more arousal, then he dragged them up until they caught on the swollen cleft of her center. She whimpered and arched under him as he stroked and circled, pushing her toward release; he lifted his head to watch her face, her features contorting and relaxing with the building pleasure.

She was panting now, her mouth open as she sucked in air, her eyes struggling to stay open, and they clamped shut a moment later; her mouth stretched open to release a broken, punctuated moan as she came, and she dipped her head back, inadvertently pulling on his hair.

Mesmerized, he probed between her folds and carefully pushed his index and middle fingers inside her; her walls fluttered with the contractions of her orgasm, and she grunted as her body adjusted to the intrusion.

He pressed a kiss to her, down there, softly before he brought himself to loom over her face.

"I love you," she panted. "Always and forever."  
"I love you too," he kissed her deeply, mumbling softly against her as he sheathed himself deep into her. "Always and forever."

Then he was there, inside her, with her every inch of that long, glorious climb to oblivion, and when she reached the top he was there with her still, his harsh cry mingling with her own as she fell into his arms, her fingers dug into his back.

They met each other beautifully, becoming one as they pressed forward.

He touched her body so gently and passionately as if they were going to die tomorrow. One of his hands idly stroked the smooth, skin of her back. The other hand was meshed with mine, cradled on his chest, and one silky leg was wedged firmly between his thighs.

"What's wrong?" She asked and looked up at him, her lips touched his jawline softly.  
"Nothing," he panted and drew her in closer.

She rolled on top of him, his hands found her stomach, smoothing over it in the form of a circle as he kissed it.

She loved this moment before they made love again, where he was nestled deep inside of her and they just looked at each other completely engulfed with each other.

They made love again, slowly this time, he kissed every inch of her until she wept with frustration. Taking her to the peak of oblivion again and again until he couldn't stand it anymore and went with her, tumbling even further into an abyss of love.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ned is off to war and Katie is at home, worrying herself more and more each day. Enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned decided that on his last day in town he'd spend it with Katie, having a picnic in the park on this beautiful July day, not too hot but definitely not cold.

She looked beautiful in a blue skirt, his favorite color, and a white sleeveless shirt.

Walking through the green painted, wrought-iron gates, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and picnic basket in the other hand.

"You don't have to always be so perfect, you know." She smiled at him as he laid out the blanket for them to lay on.  
"I will always do my best for you," he sat down next to her and touched her cheek. "You look beautiful today."  
"You say that every day," she laughed.  
"And I will until the day I'm wrong which will never come," he reassured her. "You will always be a dame in my eye."

He opened the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, tuna for him and turkey for her.

"Turkey on wheat for you, and tuna on white for me." He smiled and unwrapped hers and gave it to her.  
"My favorite," she whispered and took a bite as he leaned back on his arms next to her, taking a bite of his too.

That sat in silence as they ate and watched all around them.

Over to the right there was a children's playground, with a sandpit, swings and roundabouts all being used to their full extent by a myriad of squealing and laughing youngsters, obviously enjoying the warmth and sunshine of the Summer day. Parents, seated nearby, watch their children with the intensity of a mother hen nurturing her chicks.

Conversely on the opposite side of the path is the lush vegetation of the many trees, with their welcoming shade, and the colourful plants, their heady scent filling the air. As they looked further into the park they saw benches, painted green to match the foliage, with people sitting on them, some just resting, others enjoying a sandwich or cool drink.

He breathed in deeply, savouring the freshness and perfume of his beautiful wife next to him and it gave him both peace and exhilaration at the same time. He always enjoyed being in the park, like so many others, and was thankful that it was here. It was a place he visited often, and hopefully will do so again in the future when he returns home.

"Well this must be the most romantic picnic I've ever been on," she said leaning into his chest. "And the most interesting and perfect choice for cuisine." His arm graced over her bare skin, just watching her. "Penny for your thoughts."  
"I love you," he said simply. "I always have since the first time I saw you, and I know this might sound crazy since we're married and all, but I just needed to tell you again because-"

He lost all confidence to talk with the way she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, touching his face.  
"I'm not afraid of dying," he answered softly. "But I am afraid of dying without you know how much I care for you."  
"You're not going to die Ned Banks, you're going to come home." She said sitting up and looking at him. "To me."  
"I just think-" He said.

She cut his words off with a powerful kiss, his hand fell to the small of her back and pulled her close.

He would never forget how it felt to be with her, to kiss her, to be loved by her.

Their teeth scraped together as they pulled away from each other. The small clinking sound of two teenagers in love.

She bowed her head to hide her flushed cheeks, waiting for him to tell her what he was thinking. It was short, and she had been thinking more about what could go wrong rather than savouring her last moments with him before he left, but she wouldn't change it.

He was amazing.

"Why don't you let me do the thinking for the both of us," she said looking up at him. "I've got a crazy idea. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes," he whispered, only audible to her, and kissed her once more.

This time more passionate, tongues dancing together as her freshly manicured nails scratching through his hair lightly.

Today would be the perfect day.

* * *

Later that night, the newlyweds laid in bed after another scandalous swim at the lake just enjoying each other's company.

He'd never expected her idea to be that, but it was amazing to see her like that, laughing and having fun with him, the bareness of their bodies not being awkward anymore, but welcoming and beautiful.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you in this nightgown Katherine?" He asked, his eyes drifting over her form-fitting nightgown which was a pristine light pink.

It pooled around her like liquid silk. The silk caressed her skin like a cool autumn breeze.

"Many times," she giggled. "Have I ever told you how much I love bare chest, being able to run my fingers over it and feel the pebbling hair growing in."

Silence fell between them and they just enjoyed each other's company, his eyes not leaving hers, making sure he would memorize how beautiful she looked in this moment.

"What around you thinking about?" He asked, his thumb caressing her wrist.  
"The house we're going to live in here in Ashwick Valley," she smiled up at him. "We should paint it blue."  
"Anything else?" He asked, kissing her forehead.  
"Well since our house is going to be so big," she exaggerated with a smile on her. "I supposed we'll need to have children."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her wrist and knuckles tenderly.

"A little girl, just like you." He whispered. "Danielle, I've always adored that name."  
"Yes, and a son," she said softly. "We could name him Charles, like your father."  
"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her, rolling on top of her slowly easing his weight onto her.

Her hands slid up to his shoulders, curling around the muscles there, and then she was flush against him. Her grip aggravated his erection, but he wasn't going to object.

He went rigid at the feel of her body pressed against his; he was swelling again, wedged between her pelvis and his thigh. He swallowed thickly, resting his hands on her hips. At this distance, he could make out every feature of her face.

Her eyes were watching his face closely, her lips parted slightly. Beads of moonlight dotted her face, from her freckled nose, and down over her beauty mark just to the right and below her bottom lip.

"Maybe we should try a few more times before I leave?" He asked.  
"Definitely," she whispered, capturing his lips again.

He broke the kiss with a gasp and trailed his lips down her neck, his tongue darting out to lick a wet trail to her shoulder where he sucked lightly. He made sure he'd leave a mark, so she could remember just how much he loved her.

She was breathing heavily, her neck stretched out. He glanced up at her quickly, then he lifted his hand to settle between them, cupping her left breast. She inhaled deeply, her teeth catching her bottom lip; he kneaded the mound more enthusiastically, circling her nipple with his thumb. He brushed the erect bud with the pad of his finger repeatedly, back and forth, before he lifted the weight of her breast in his hand to his mouth.

He sucked harder, eliciting another guttural moan from her throat, and her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging slightly. He breathed out sharply around her nipple, throbbing at the sensation, then he moved to her other breast, scraping his teeth over the hardened peak until she squirmed impatiently.

He shifted his weight off one arm and slipped it between her thighs, ghosting his fingers through the slick juncture of her thighs; she gasped, her abdomen tensing, and a strangled noise stuck in his throat.

She was so wet, so welcoming for him.

He pressed down, sliding two fingers through the slippery folds to gather more of her arousal, then he dragged them up until they caught on the swollen cleft of her center. She whimpered and arched under him as he stroked and circled, pushing her toward release; he lifted his head from her chest to watch her face, her features contorting and relaxing with the building pleasure. He positioned himself farther up her body so his face hovered over hers, and her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips flutter against hers idly, his teeth catching her bottom one periodically. Her irises were practically black, wide but dark as they stared at each other.

She was panting now, her mouth open as she sucked in air, her eyes struggling to maintain contact with his, but then they clamped shut a moment later; her mouth stretched open to release a broken, punctuated moan as she came, and she dipped her head back, inadvertently pulling on his hair. Mesmerized, he probed between her folds and carefully pushed his index and middle fingers inside her; her walls fluttered with the contractions of her orgasm, and she grunted as her body adjusted to the intrusion.

"Oh Ned," she breathed, and he pumped his digits inside her a few times until she slumped, withdrawing them to lick them clean. "I'll never get tired of how well you are doing that."  
"Need another minute?" He asked, his lips finding the spot just below her ear that made her swoon.  
"No," she panted. "I need you, now."

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, her back bowing slightly as her body welcomed him, her breathy moan echoing his choked groan. She clenched around him reflexively once he'd pushed into her, and he dropped his face to the crook of her neck.

He would never forget how amazing she felt, so warm and inviting. He braced himself above her and kissed her deeply, one of her hands moving to his face, before he tucked his face into the crook of her neck.

Never. He'd never forget.

* * *

In the middle of the night Katherine woke Ned again.

She wanted him again and she wanted him in that moment. They still had their night, their time together, he didn't have to leave yet and she was going to make the most of it in every way possible.

This time, it was with her lips closing around his length. She felt sexy and powerful as he stared at her with dark, hooded eyes, his fingers locked in her hair. She smiled up at him and ran her tongue down him, raking her nails up his thighs. Then she straddled Ned's body, teasing him and rubbing against him.

He brought his hands up and she allowed them to glide over her body for several moments before she took his hands and pushed them away. And then she sank down on him, pressing her hands to his strong abdomen to steady herself. She bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly swiveled her hips.

He thrusted up into her, trying to get her to move faster but she just threw her head back and kept the pace that she wanted as she rode him.

His hands move up her body again, but she took them in her own and pressed them into the mattress. She had to lean over and it changed the angle, causing both of them to cry out and start moving more frantically against one another. She laced their fingers together, holding tightly as she came again, his name spilling from her lips on a load moan. She collapsed on his chest and Ned gripped her hips, thrusting up into her as he followed her over the edge.

She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his chest. The reassuring thumping of his heart lulled her to sleep.

But the last thing she felt were his lips pressing to her forehead and his fingers tracing over her back.

* * *

That morning he rose before she did, going to see his uniform hung on her closet door.

His brown military jacket with gold buttons making him realize how final today is. He may never come home to her again.

He looked over to see his wife sleeping peacefully, her dark hair sprawled over the pillows, face peaceful and claimed by sleep, the sheets wrinkled and messy from their memorable night of making love to each other over and over again.

"You're awake," she yawned and sat up, the sheet falling from her.  
"Now I'm really awake," he said and ran to the bed, tackling her down.

His fingers brushed over his ribs and he tickled her softly, causing her to laugh loudly.

"I don't think we have time for this," she laughed and then kissed him.  
"Not even a little?" He asked, kissing her jaw.  
"No. Go shower and get suited up," she smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed, and maybe meet you in the shower."  
"Alright," he said and stood up, grabbing his briefs and pulling them on as he made his way to the bedroom door and then to the bathroom.

She heard the water trickle on as she pulled herself from bed, wandering over to her closet and setting out a light pink dress and undergarments, sliding on her robe as she creeped out into the hallway.

"Hi honey," her mother smiled as did the same, dressed in her usual Saturday morning dress, her father's snoring very present in the air along with the shower. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"  
"I did," she said as she walked toward the bathroom.  
"Do you want your father and I to come with you to see Ned off?" Her mother asked.  
"No. I'd rather do it alone if you don't mind," she replied.  
"I understand. It's almost lunch time, I'm going to make sure your father is up before I run to the grocery and get some things for dinner." Her mother said. "Anything you need?"  
"Umm I do need a new pair of stockings," she answered and turned the knob. "I must get in the shower though before he uses all the hot water."  
"Alright. I'll make a note of that," her mother smiled. "Tell Ned I say hello."

She closed the door behind her and slid her robe off before getting into the shower behind him.

"Hey," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his slick body, his muscles relaxing as she rubbed up and down his chest.

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"Let me," he said and began to help her wash her hair.

Soon they were both cleaned and relaxed as they made their way toward her bedroom.

She sat on her bed and watched him dry off, towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hair, damp and all over the place from trying to wash it with a towel.  
"Nothing. I'll just miss seeing you dry your hair with that towel and seeing your bare chest every day and being able to just..." She stood up and walked over, kissing him deeply. "To just do that every time I see you."  
"Hey, I'll miss you too." He said smiling at her. "Just don't forget about me?"  
"Never," she said softly and laid her head on his chest, still slick with water, to hear his heartbeat.  
"I better get dressed," he cleared his throat.  
"Me too," she sighed and left his embrace, walking over to the bed and grabbing her brassiere.

* * *

They walked hand in hand through the small airport just a short drive from her parent's house.

Ned stood stiffly in his dark green and brown starched and pressed uniform next to her as he signed the registry and saw where his plane would be departing, families all around them crying and hugging.

She noticed William out of the corner of his eye, dressed in uniform soothing his crying mother.

It was raining, pouring, dark and dreary as they stopped just before the exit, only trickles of water getting inside and soaking their feet.

"I'll write you once I get there," he said looking down at her, wiping a tear away. "I'm coming back to you Katherine. I am."  
"Is that a promise Ned Banks?" She asked.  
"As long as you wait for me it is," he answered.  
"Oh I'll wait for you," she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck.

He kissed the tears from her lips. He swept her off her feet, pulling her above his head and kissed her.

Her tears ran down her face to where their lips meet, each of them tasting the salty drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brought them to heights. He pushed his lips in more firmly and the wave that ran through her was intoxicating, making her head swim as she pulled back to take in his beautiful face.

"You're the damn thing in my life," he said kissing her once more.  
"I love you Ned Banks, more than anything else in the whole world." She breathed, as he wiped away one last fallen tear.  
"I love you too Katherine Banks," he'd never said that before, the name she took only days ago. "To the moon and back, but I must go."

And with that, he was gone, running through the ran, sack over his head.

She saw a small glimpse of him as the plane rode off, his hand pressed to the window as she stood there, utterly alone, and waiting for him to return to her.

* * *

It was long after the plane and flew away when the roar of a car came in earshot.

She'd stood there, her legs aching from not moving, just staring at the slick concrete.

"Katherine Ann! What are you doing here?" Her father yelled and ran up to her, her mother in tow with an umbrella. "You'e had us worried sick. Why didn't you come home?"  
"He's gone," she said simply and her mother pulled her in close, as if she does every time she cries. "He's really gone."  
"Oh baby, he'll come back." Her mother whispered, lifting her head to look at her. "I can feel it, and am praying for it, every day."  
"I'm sorry for yelling," her father said as it turned into a family hug. "I can't even begin to wonder how you're feeling right now."  
"What if he doesn't come back?" She whimpered into the embrace.  
"Oh honey, I don't know if he will, but I hope to God that he does. I just started to like him." He pulled back and looked at her.

She laughed and looked at him.

"I'm glad you finally liked my husband," she said and then felt another breakdown but held it in. "What did you make for dinner?"  
"Three cheese casserole," her mother nudged her side.  
"My favorite," she smiled.  
"I know, and I also got some strawberry ice cream and we can all listen to a radio program together." Her mother said wiping away tear.  
"That sounds nice," she sniffled.  
"Come on. I'll drive the other car home, you go with your mother." Her father said and took the keys from her hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Soon they were home, Katherine wrapped up in a blanket eating her pint of ice cream while her parents were snuggled up next to her, her father's head resting on her stomach while listening to a radio program.


	14. Chapter 14

Ned watched the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. His eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. Katherine would've loved this, she loved sunsets and would always go sit on the porch with a cup of tea and watch them every night.

The beauty of the sunset only intensified his pain. He just wanted to be home with Katherine, to hold her in his arms, to smell her hair again and make love to her every night.

The defiant sky adorned itself with brilliant reds and oranges, clothed itself in garish splendour. He glared back at the mocking swirls of colour, the whites of his eyes pink by crying and pinker by it's refection and without warning an epiphany struck. His weakness was his strength. The harder he worked, the closer he got to being home with her.

His lips bared the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts. Writing letters home were one of the most difficult things.

When he put pen to paper, it opened up emotions inside of him that he had locked down hard in order to be able to do what he is asked to do day in and day out. It made him softer, more vulnerable. But at the same time it was all that kept him going, to re-read his crumpled mud-stained correspondence, to remind him who he was fighting to go home to.

It was hard to know what to say though, he didn't want to scare her, he didn't want to say too much because then he cried while writing it. Spelling had always been a problem for him too, so he was reluctant to use large words.

In the end it was brief, he ended it with a description of this beautiful sunset he'd just seen over the Mediterranean Sea and he hoped it was poetic. He told her of his undying love for her and how he hoped she would write soon, and that he loved her no matter what and would come home.

He was a boy soldier.

It was 1942 and he wanted to just be home with his wife, but he wouldn't let that affect his service. His military pay would be sent home to support his mother and sisters, Katherine's idea. He remembered that conversation so clearly...

 _"So my military pay will go to help you with your nursing internship," he said looking at his enlistment card._  
 _"No. I have money Ned, give that money to your family." She said rubbing his back._  
 _"Katherine, don't be stubborn." He looked over his shoulder. "It's our money, you're my wife and you deserve to go to that internship."_  
 _"But as I said, I have money in my savings Ned. Over three hundred dollars," she smiled at him. "Give that to your family, please."_  
 _"Fine, but only because you asked nicely." He laughed and stole a kiss from her. "Want to distract each other again?"  
"Gladly," she laughed._

He was barely six feet tall and he hadn't yet had to shave. But he was a fast learner and obeyed his superiors without question. In battle he was fast and efficient, had already learned how to shoot his gun and killed one of them, it hurt his heart because he didn't want to have to hurt anyone.

He had found his brother and they luckily were based at the same place, bunkmates actually, and they had never been closer.

He also had slip in something about the photographs she'd sent him. The one of her alone, looking rather ravishing, if he do say himself had helped him through a rather hard day. Relieved some tension and cleared his mind.

* * *

It had been two weeks already since he left, and Katherine had finally gotten back into her daily life.

Mostly because her summer internship at the local hospital had started, but also she needed to act alive again. She wouldn't be the next Vicki Hausmen who just cried every day over every little mention of the war or her husband.

She smiled when someone asked her about Ned, about if she'd heard any news from him.

But she hadn't heard from him in over a week. She expected it must be because he was traveling to his base somewhere in Italy like he'd explained in his letter.

She'd sent him one in return, explaining how her internship was going and that she'd learned about the front lines moving in on Germany and that according to Mr. President, the war was close to being over. She's also told him about her trip to the beach with parents and Hannah. That she'd gotten a new bathing suit, even sent him a few photographs.

One her mother had taken when Hannah and her were laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. She'd needed that day, it set her on the right track again.

Another was of just her and she hadn't even known that her mother was taking it. She was standing before the boardwalk looking at the ocean, her white bathing suit clung to her figure and showed off her waist and gave some ample cleavage, and her hair was in a braided bun, the water had been too cold and she was just enjoying the sun, hoping for some much needed color. Some of her stomach was showing, but even with the looks she'd gotten from people, she didn't really care.

She felt good and Ned had given her that positivity in herself, gotten her to feel alive and beautiful again. She'd sent that one to him to help cheer him up a little, to keep him positive, and maybe help relieve some tension after a long day.

But today she wasn't feeling well, her feet ached from doing her rounds at the hospital and she just wanted to lay down before her head exploded.

All she could hope was for a letter when she got home, something to cheer her up from the fact that she'd been thrown up on three times today.

"Katherine, honey, is that you?" Melinda called as she stepped in the house in her nursing uniform. "Oh it is. I think I have something that will cheer you up." Her mother dried her hands off on her flour stained apron and walked over to her, handing her an envelope. "It's from Ned."

Her face lit up and she took it from her, ripping it open almost immediately as she took off her shoes.

"Long day?" Her mother asked and kissed her cheek.  
"the longest," she sighed. "I was thrown up on three times."  
"Well let me wash that for you before tomorrow," her mother said turning to the kitchen.  
"Yes. I'll go change," she laughed and jogged to her room, suddenly feeling much better.

She slipped the stationary from the envelope. From what she could tell from the mud splatters he'd written it while in the trenches, he'd said in his last letter it got rather boring there that they sit there for hours upon hours in mud until the enemy came out of his own trench.

Sounded rather stupid for warfare technique, but what did she know about warfare? Nothing really, what she did know was that she wanted to read this letter.

* * *

 _My dearest Katherine,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you as much as we both hoped I would, but as we thought, war is exhausting and my energy levels aren't the same as they are back home. They are running me ragged here with constant drills and such, but I've gotten in the best shape. My arms and stomach are more muscled, I can't wait for you to see._

 _I found Christopher, we're bunkmates, same platoon even! We've never been closer! He really has my back, always covering for me and I would always do the same. In case you wanted to know, William is doing well. He's a good shot and actually changed a bit, more mild tempered and friendly. It's a nice change to see._

 _Thank you for the pictures, it was good to see you so happy. You looked beautiful. Thank you sweetheart._

 _Okay, forgive me for this, but I am going to try and write the best description of the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. It reminded me of when we went on that walk just before your parents came home from Raleigh. Tonight, the sun poured out its hot oranges and reds into the clouds like a pot of molten lava. Never before had I realised how tenuous and thin the tranquil clouds were over here. Wispy and frail, like they only just exist. An orange haze casted over the moving sea, reflecting off every wave. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon. A warm sensation was splashed onto my face from the beaming rays of the sun. A calmness flew by with the wind making my heart stop for a single second. I wish you could've seen it. It was beautiful. You could hear the grasses rustling from behind as if they were whispering one another to hush. I even say a dolphin leap and sang at the golden sunlight! Finally, the sun disappears along with its shine. But the stars peek out under the black, night sky. It was so calm, so beautiful._

 _You should've started you internship by now, how is that going? Are you keeping busy and having fun learning? I know you love to learn more, even if I don't. Our children will one day be so smart because of you!_

 _I love you, I do Katherine. I always will. Treasure these in case I don't return home. Know that if I die, I will die loving you. Your picture is in my front pocket, a reminder to keep going, to come home to you. I must bid my goodbye, lights out is being called for my platoon._

 _I love you. Write soon,_

 _Ned._

* * *

Her heart grew a thousand sizes.

She could just imagine how beautiful that sunset would've been and it was so thoughtful of him to try and write it down for her. He wasn't too good with his words, but she could picture it.

She ran to the window and threw her the curtains open to see the sunset. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the brilliant orb of amber and tangerine sink lower and lower in the sky until it dipped down into the horizon, painting the sky in magnificent hues of fiery red and crimson.

The colors faded from maroon to neon pink and majestic purple. An impossibly bright orange colored the world a sparkling gold as the sun descended. The sky changed from cornflower blue to a subtle purple, speckled with diamonds and adorned in one large orb of opal.

She'd definitely had to write about that to him and about her first day. She'd sent a letter off this morning before she went to the hospital, asking how he was and explaining how her internship was going before she'd gotten this letter. This time she'd focus more on happy things, and trying to cheer him up.

"Katie, honey, have you changed yet?" Melinda asked, knocking on her door.  
"No. I got caught in this letter." She sighed. "I need your helping getting out of this. I can't quite reach the zipper."

Her mother came in and she set the letter on her bed, walking over to her and she pulled the zipper down and she stepped out of the uniform and walked toward her closet, picking a comfortable dress she could wear around the house and to bed tonight.

She picked a blue cotton dress that Ned said he'd loved. Blue was his favorite.

"Ned on your mind?" Melinda asked and wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  
"He always is, especially after his letter." She smiled and turned around, her mom was further along now, her stomach growing larger with her baby sister or brother every day. "Ooh was that a kick?"  
"Yes. We have an active little one on the way," Melinda laughed. "I'm hoping and praying for a boy just for a change and because your father is kind of surrounded by women."  
"Oh a little brother would be great," she said and touched her stomach. "Yes, dad needs more testosterone in the house."  
"Just a tad," her mother said and kissed her cheek. "Come on. Want to help me with dinner?"  
"YEs," she said grabbing her letter and walking out. "That would be great."

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15 (Part One)

**A/N: Part One of Three of Katherine's birthday :)**

 **Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, and Melinda got bigger and Jim fell harder for her each step of her pregnancy just as he'd done when their child was born.

And now it was that day, marking the day when Katherine was born all those years ago. It was always a special day to every person in the family, Katie especially because she would be racking up another year.

This year being the one giving her the freedom do to so many things, she was an official adult to the government. Even if she was still her parents little girl, she was all grown up. She'd grown up more since she'd met Ned back on the last day of school than she had in her entire life.

And now it was July 17th, 1942.

Her eighteenth birthday.

* * *

The clock struck _twelve_ on that very day as Katherine lie awake in bed.

She hadn't sleep very much the past few days. She was far too worried. She hadn't heard from Ned in over a week. She supposed his letter could've just been lost in the mail, but she also assumed he could've been shot and killed. But don't they send officers to the house?

Yes. They do.

She'd seen one visit The Banks' household already on a walk with her mother. Christopher Banks had been placed under the title of missing in action and then two day later declared KIA.

Killed in Action.

He had been given the Purple Heart for his bravery to face oncoming fire and save three wounded men.

What did that mean for Ned? Was he alright? Was he grieving over his brother?

She didn't know because he hadn't written to her.

She'd attended the funeral, giving her love to Ned's family and even helped cook dinner a few times because his mother just wouldn't get out of bed. Too sad to move over the grief of her eldest son losing his life.

All she could do was hope Ned was alright.

* * *

He read over the fourth letter Katherine had sent that week, he just couldn't write to her right now.

Not after what he'd seen, after what he'd done.

He watched his brother's brain be blown out with a single bullet, just fall over, dead.

And the next day he was so far gone he didn't even know what he was doing. Some Russian hookers came through their camp, promising a night of greatness for a single cigarette.

A pretty girl, with soft doe eyes and brown hair whispering in his ear as she would, kissing his neck and then his lips. He almost kissed her back before he realized that she wasn't Katherine. That whore was not his wife, Katherine's lips were never chapped and they _never_ tasted like cheap alcohol.

She'd never forgive him.

He'd betrayed her. He deserved the sickness he'd caught from all the water they'd been standing in.

The other men in his platoon called it "kennel cough" and even those not so badly affected lost sleep; always one of the ten men left were sick. His tour started off with forty men, and they were down to ten in a matter of weeks.

He wasn't going to make it home. He'd never get to kiss her lips again.

Soon the whistle blew and knew it was wake up. Five thirty in the morning was wake up, beds made and everything clean and tidy before a breakfast of overcooked egg and toast. Ned sucked back coffee so bad he wouldn't water a plant with it and stood to follow his platoon.

The day ahead promised rain and cold mud, and tomorrow was more of the same.

He listened to another one of Hank's stories from home, about his wife drove him crazy and his three kids never quit screaming.

"Come on Ned, you've got to have something to talk about from back home?" Hank nudged him a little. "You're always so quiet."  
"I got a girl back home," he said placing a bit of tobacco under his tongue as he stood to check enemy territory, adjusting his helmet. "Her name is Katherine. We married before I left, I love her, more than anything."  
"Young love is always nice to hear about," Victor cheered. "How long were you married before you came here?"  
"Four days," he answered itching his head. "It felt like four years, those few days. I'll never forget em'."  
"Sex?" James asked, he was from New York, only sixteen. He'd wanted to avenge his father's death and signed up for the war.  
"Of course!" He laughed. "The best in the world. Many good memories."  
"Leave the poor kid alone. His memories with his wife are for him to know." Hank explained.  
"Thank you," he sighed and leaned against the wall.

Things progressed from that day and he watched that young boy be shot down by the enemies.

It was a hopeless battle.

They outmanned them and out-gunned them. Rockets picked off ten at a time. Tanks rolled in. Helicopters sprayed bullets at them, but they still ran in.

Until the order came to retreat. Soldiers ran, but still they were picked off, two more fell and he knew there was no hope in running, but kept going anyway.

He watched as Hank fell, clutching his neck as he screamed.

Ned dashed to him, dropping his weapon and to his knees, holding pressure to his neck as blood squirted in his direction.

The bullet wound was a mess, as if he'd been hit with two different kinds of weapon at once. There was the usual dark red hole that oozed thickly, but also hundreds of different tiny wounds – like shrapnel.

"Run boy!" Hank managed to say as Ned tried to find something to stop the damn bleeding. "You do me a favor, go home to that wife and love her like the world will end tomorrow. And please, send this-" He reached in his pocket for a few pieces of paper and pictures. "To my family, the address is on the envelope. Please Ned, just run. Let me die if it means you get to go home."  
"Yes sir," he took what he told and put it in his pocket.  
"Run boy!" Hank coughed as he stood, gathering his weapon and running toward the rest of his platoon.

The words echoed through his head as he ran faster than he thought his legs could carry him.

They made camp that night after the shooting died down, bombs could be heard in the distance as he sat by the fire eating what little food they had.

"We lost four men today, four great men." Victor exclaimed. "We shall remember them for who they were, great men who fought and died for this country. We shall remember Hank for his sense of humor, James for his laugh, George for his cooking, and Henry for courage in the first great war along with this one. To them!"  
"To them," the remaining six men cheered as they drank from their canteens.  
"Let's call it a night, we have an early start tomorrow to return to base." Victor reminded them as he stood and turned toward his personal tent.

We all carried one on our back with all of our things, just in case of situations like this.

"I'm gonna go take a leak," he muttered and stood, turning in his dish.  
"Don't go far," Victor patted his back as he walked past him.

He nodded and walked past a few lonesome trees, picking on and dropping his zipper. He was soon down and wiped himself with a leaf before stopping in his tracks, looking down at what his foot sat atop of.

"Victor!" He yelled.

The man came running, two others followed and he examined the landmine.

"Son, you're in a bad pinch here." Victor muttered. "If you move we'll all be blown to bits, but none of us deserve that."

He watched as William stood before him along with Charles.

"Charles, do you have any suggestions? You were the war long before I was," Victor asked.  
"We could try and disarm it, or even outrun it." Charles examined it.  
"We could set something of equal weight on it." William suggested.  
"Like what?" Charles looked around and not much was in sight.  
"That boulder," William ran to collect the large rock, setting it behind where Ned's foot was. "Now Ned, you're going to have to remove your foot and I will push it there, hopefully in time. You all will need to run like hell."  
"You'll be killed! We all will!" He yelled.  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take, I have no one at home." William exclaimed. "You do Ned! As much as it pains me to say this, you have Katherine to go home too. You need to act like it."  
"I know that she is there waiting for you, I do." He said.  
"You tell her what I am doing for you, maybe it will reminder her that I'm not the boy who hit her, the boy who raped her. That I found myself again, I am the same man she fell in love with when we were sixteen, I am. I loved her and even though I lost her, that I still care enough to make sure her true love returns home to her" William explained. "Do that and my death will be avenged. It will be worth it. Please do that for me Ned."  
"I will," he said.  
"Now on the count of three I was you all to run like hell." William set his hands on the rock and looked up at Ned. "One... two..."

Ned rose his foot on three and ran as William pushed the rock over, but didn't make it in time as it detonated, blowing him to bits as he crashed to ground and yelped in pain.

He looked down at his leg to find it gone from the knee down as Victor ran toward him.

"Looks like you're going home boy," Victor said as he and Charles lifted him back to camp.

He was going home.


	16. Chapter 16 (Part Two)

**A/N: Part Two of Three!** **Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

She laid in bed as her mother and father tiptoed in her room with a bag, the birthday present wake up.

"Baby girl, it's time to wake up." Her mother hummed and sat down next to her, rubbing her back. "Baby?"  
"I'm not in the mood for a present," she cried.  
"What's wrong?" Her mother asked as she turned around, red eyes and tear stained cheeks breaking her heart. "Baby it's your birthday, don't cry."  
"What if Ned got hurt? His brother was killed and I haven't heard from him in over a week," she sobbed. "I can't live without him."  
"You'd feel it," her mother said softly and wiped away her tears.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Right here, you'd feel it." Her mother pressed her daughter's hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat. "Do you feel his love? Your love for him?"  
"Yes," she smiled and looked down at her ring.  
"Then he's alive, you'd feel it honey. You'd feel a break in your bond with him if something happened." Her mother set the pink bag on her bed as her father sat on the other side. "Happy birthday sweetheart."  
"Happy birthday, princess." Her father whispered as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "I can't believe you're eighteen. You're all grown up."  
"Now open your gift," her mother smiled. "For me?"

She laughed and reached for the pink bag.

She pulled the tissue paper out and saw the stethoscope and smiled.

"I knew she'd love it," her father gleamed as she pulled it out and put it around her neck.  
"To remind you of that you'll be using it one day," her mom smiled.  
"It's brilliant," she laughed and hugged them both. "Thank you. Thank you both for keeping me sane these past few weeks."  
"It's our job sweetheart," her father whispered and kissed her head. "Breakfast is on the table getting cold. Come on."  
"Waffles?" She smiled and he winked.  
"Go find out," her father laughed as he helped her mother up, letting his hand roam over her stomach lovingly.

She left her gift on the bed, jumping from the sheets and excitedly running into the dining room like she was eight all over again.

Her parents would plan this morning for weeks, getting supplies and surprising her with a different setup every year.

This year was balloons galore, every color she could think of were in balloons around the room tied to something. Waffles were piled on a plate next to a plate of bacon and sausage, the next plate had eggs, scrambled and sunny side up.

There were bowls of blueberries, raspberries and strawberries for the waffles and she giggled in excitement.

Then she saw two more bags that she assumed were more gifts. Her mother could never resist on a cute dress or pair of shoes in her size, let alone anything she knew her daughter would like.

"It's perfect!" She squealed and ambushed them with another hug.  
"No more tears?" Her mother smiled.  
"I can't with all these balloons and streamers and food, oh the food. You really out did yourself," she said and hugged them both again. "You can't tell me that you guys got me more presents."  
"Oh you deserve them both," her father said grabbing a bag. "This one first."  
"Am I gonna cry? Just tell me," she whispered and looked up at them.  
"Probably," her father said softly.  
"Ugh," she laughed and pulled the tissue paper out of the purple bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and read over it, it was too technical and wordy for her to truly understand and she looked up at them. "What is this?"  
"It's a house, you told us about looking at a house and we found a paper in the kitchen." Her mother explained. "Your father and I walked through it and it needs some fixing up before you can live in it, but you and Ned can do that when he gets home. It's in your names."  
"Ned and Katherine Banks," she read them with a smile on her face. "That house was so expensive... 1400 dollars daddy."  
"We negotiated it down to eight hundred," her father laughed. "It was way overpriced for the amount of work that needs to be done. It needs a new roof and new siding."  
"The yard is a mess," her mother added, being the gardener she is. "I can help with that."  
"Also the spare room needs new flooring," her father said softly. "I can help with that too, if you want."  
"I want to wait until he's home before we do anything," she smiled. "I'm glad it's ours though."  
"Now that one," her mom giggled.  
"Is it a dress?" She asked.  
"How'd you know?" Her mom smiled.  
"You always get me a dress for my birthday," she laughed and hugged her. "I"m starving. Let's eat."

There was a knock on the door and she looked down at her nightgown and her dad, the most dressed went to the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Her father said flatly, no cheer in his voice to the interruptance.  
"I need to deliver this message to a Katherine Banks, it's regarding her husband Ned Banks?"

She heard her father say something about her birthday and felt her heart break.

"Mom," she gasped.  
"Princess, someone's here for you." Her father called and she fell to the floor, her heart beating too fast for her to move.

Her heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

"Katie, babygirl, don't think the worst..." Her mother sat beside her and rubbed her back. "Maybe he was just wounded babygirl."  
"What if he's dead?" She sobbed. "Mom-"  
"Don't think like that," her mother wrapped a blanket around her, to conceal her body that was somewhat on display in her nightgown.  
"Katherine?" Her father came into the room and he ran to her. "What happened? Is she alright?"  
"She doesn't want o hear if he's-" Her mother paused and couldn't say the word, looking at her own husband.

Melinda knew she wouldn't survive without Jim, he was everything to her.

Her rock, her savior, her true love.

"Katherine, princess, look at me." Her father touched his daughter's face, lifting her eyes to his. "He's not dead. You need to hear this."  
"He's not dead?" She whispered.  
"No, he's not." Her father reassured her. "This officer needs to talk to you. Trust me."

She took his hand and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her as she walked toward the door.

"Are you Katherine?" The man asked, straightening his uniform.  
"Yes,' she said softly, nodding in case he didn't hear her.

The man before her was time worn and war torn at the same time. He was cleanly shaven and had a fresh haircut. A scar crossed his left eye, to where his right ear should be, but wasn't. His fingers constantly pulled an invisible trigger as if he were in the middle of the battlefield at his side. His dark blue eyes looked at her trying to pick out if she was a liable ally or a traitor. His skin weathered and dark like leather left out in the sun too long.

"You're husband was injured by a landmine and suffered injuries that make him unfit to continue his service," he stuttered. "He's in a London Infirmary and will be airlifted to Raleigh and transferred here by the morning."  
"He was injured? Where? Is he alright?" She asked, her heart beat so fast as this information was relayed to her. "Will he be okay?

Ned would be coming home.

She'd have her husband back.

"He lost his right leg from the knee down," the man read off the piece of paper and gave it to her. "I must be going. I have a few other house to notify. Could you point me in the direction of 1289 on this road?"  
"That the Davis' house," she said softly and pointed to the big yellow house at the end of the road. "That's it down there."  
"Thank you," the man answered and Jim closed the door.

She embraced her mother tightly.

"He's coming home," she sobbed as she felt her little sibling kick.

She smiled and the family embraced, Ned coming home was truly the best gift she could've ever gotten.

* * *

She woke suddenly, every thought in high definition. His eyes took in every ray of light and without a doubt he knew he'd been out too long, his last memory was William telling him to tell Katherine something.

Katherine.

The noises were in full swing, traffic heavy.

He struggled against the straps and looked around to see medical equipment surrounding him in a military plane.

"Hey, hey son." Victor said kneeling down. "You're on your way home."  
"William?" He asked.  
"He's gone son," Victor explained and he looked around to see five coffins around him with flags on top of them. "Just relax. We're still five hours out."  
"Katherine," he muttered and winced as he saw his knee, just s tub wrapped in gauze. "She-she's gonna be so mad at me. I didn't write her."  
"She's been notified son." Victor pats his shoulder. "Just lay down and rest some more."  
"I'm thirsty," he winced.  
"Water?" Victor called out and he was given a canteen. "Here son, drink up."

He felt the water glided down his throat and he felt woozy, his head was spinning all he could see was white a moment later.

"Just relax son, you'll be home before you know it." Victor's voice was all he heard as he blacked out and found himself at the lake again with Katherine.  
"Katherine," he whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Today the clouds are white marble on blue satin, dove grey underneath and brilliant white where they are thin enough to let the light through._

 _The view was wondrous to behold, for the lake teemed with life. To the chorus of birdsong from the surrounding green bushes, and the sound of carp sucking amongst the flowering lily-pads, mother duck, watchful for the predatory pike, scooped the surface for food, with her young trailing behind like a row of bobbing corks. Dab chicks and coots fed in the safe haven of the reed-beds, whilst flashing green and blue dragonflies hovered above._

 _"Come on!" Katherine pulled on him as she stood before him in her two piece swimsuit._

 _This was the first time they'd been at a lake with clothes on, granted it was in Raleigh and there were actual people here rather than at home where no one really went to the lake at home, it was like their little hideaway._

 _"Last one in gets splashed!" She squealed and bolted toward the water, leaving her dress by their basket._

 _He ran after her, discarding his shirt by her dress and grabbing her by her waist, throwing her of his shoulder and she squealed._

 _"Ned!" She laughed as he threw her into the water as he went under as well.  
_

 _They both surfaced and she laughed, kissing him deeply._

 _"Hello my dear husband," she smiled and touched his face.  
"Hello my wife," he said kissing her nose. "I'm gonna miss you so much."  
"Don't remind me," she whispered and floated on the surface of the water._

 _He held her by her shoulders, his head resting on her shoulder._

 _"What are you looking at?" He whispered in her ear.  
"The sky, it's beautiful today." She smiled._

 _He looked up with her and saw the high, ice-crystal clouds which look like wispy curls of hair, different from when they first arrived, a sign of weather change on the way._

 _"You're the most beautiful thing I've seen today," he brought her to his arms and she wrapped her legs around him as he settled against the sandy ground.  
"You're too sweet," she smiled and then kissed him. "You know that?"  
"I know," he laughed and kissed her again. "Wanna get funky?"  
"Oh yeah," she whispered and kissed him. "I dare you to try and slip in right here, right now."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed more deeply and he moved to her neck, feeling himself grow to size against her thigh._

* * *

He awoke slowly and saw the hospital, knowing it to be the same place he'd visited Katherine after William hurt her the last time.

He was home and couldn't couldn't move.

God, where was she? Did she even know he was here yet?

"Katherine," he groaned as the nurse walked into his room, hips swaying and catching his eye for a moment.  
"Is Katherine the lucky girl who's your wife?" The nurse asked as she checked his pulse and listened to his head. "Strong heart rate," she said softly and looked at his hand. "What's her last name young man? Do you want me to contact her? I heard you're a soldier, welcome home."  
"Katherine Banks, my wife." He gasped as he sweat harder.  
"Slight fever, possible infection from field amputation," she noted as she squeezed his hand. "The doctor will be with your shortly. I'll look up your wife and contact her. Just get some rest."

He fell asleep, and only one thought was on his mind.

Katherine, he was going to see her again.


	17. Chapter 17 (Part Three)

**A/N: Reunited! Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned's parents had gotten there first, his mother was hysterically crying about everything.

About how she'd lost Christopher, that he'd lost his leg, that Katherine was pretending like her life was normal like her husband wasn't in the war.

"She didn't even acknowledge me at church today. She was all cheerful for some odd reason that I don't know." His mother sighed, fixing her stitched up dress. "It was rather odd."  
"Ma," he warned.  
"Has she even come to see you? Or wrote you while you were away?" His mother asked.  
"I've been here a total amount of five hours. I doubt she even knows I'm in the States." He explained. "And she wrote me every single day, sometimes twice a day when I didn't answer quick enough."  
"What could be so cheerful about today?" His mother muttered.  
"It's the eighteenth of July," he chuckled and winced as he tried to move his leg to a move comfortable spot. "I may be out of it, but today is her golden birthday. She deserves to have a happy day. And she was probably given news that I was on my way home."  
"I was notified as well, but I sat here until I could see you." His mother replied. "She is just galavanting out there in a new dress with a big ol' grin on her face and fancy jewelery like always."  
"Oh darling, stop being so fussy about Ned's girl." His father sighed. "She's a North End girl, she has the money to galavant. She doesn't have worries like us West End people."  
"It just ain't right! She should be here with him dotin' on him." His mother sighed.  
"Mom, Katherine didn't base her entire life around me like you did with dad. Times are changin' ma. She doesn't have to wait on me hand in foot and act like doesn't deserve to be treated like an equal." He explained. "And I'm not gonna be a drunk like dad and knock her around like he does you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about boy, but if you don't knock it off I will use this belt on you like I did when you were a young thing." His father stood up, his hand on his belt buckle. "You may be an adult, but that doesn't mean you're man enough to talk to your mother or myself like that."  
"You both can deny it all you want, but all us kids have ears. We ain't dumb." He muttered. "I'm an adult and I don't live at home. I'm married because I love Katherine more than anyone. She'll come, she will."  
"Well we better get going. We have the church potluck to get too," his mother stood up and looked at his father. "We've gotta pick up the little ones from grandma's."  
"You remember what I said boy," his father tapped his cheek and grabbed his mother by the waist, tightly, pushing her into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

He settled into bed and looked down at his legs, it was almost as if he could still feel his right foot, move it, even though it wasn't there.

His legs were typical legs most men in his family had. Long and thin with knobbly knees. It was the appearance of someone who had grown a great deal in a short period of time. He had the hair of an adult but not the bulk or the muscle, and lacked the rest of his right leg.

They had amputated it just below the knee where the bone stopped, so he could still move his knee with only about two inches of leg after it and it weirded him out, so he didn't move it too much unless he had to.

He'd heard about the advances in the medical research in fake limbs, he just couldn't remember the word his doctor had told him. A prosthetic, he believed. And he would be fitted for one in two weeks if he was showing enough promise and was recovering nicely.

What he needed was five hundred dollars and time to learn how to walk again, and that wasn't something he didn't have and could never ask anyone for.

* * *

She could still smell the scent of him, feel his calloused hands on her skin and hear heart beat through his ear.

"You're coming back to me Ned..." She whispered and fiddled with her wedding rings.

Katherine Banks removed the pins that held her hair together and placed them upon the vanity in front of her. She tossed the loose curls around before making her way over to the bed they shared together before he left. She picked up the marriage certificate that was placed on the nearby nightstand and traced her fingers around her name and smiled.

What a few weeks could do to someone's life.

Her mother came barging into her room and she looked up from the piece of paper.

"Someone just rang from the hospital," her mother smiled.  
"I'm not due in for another hour, what could they want?" She asked grabbing her uniform from her bed.  
"Ned's been admitted, he's stable and wants to see you. They said you can postpone your internship until he's better and home." Her mother explained. "I think that's mighty nice of them."  
"Oh! Oh mama, he's stable and everything?" She dropped the uniform, not even caring about being in just her brassiere and panties.  
"Yes, they were able to stop his infection in his knee and save part of it." Her mother hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
"That's great, oh I need to see him mama." She smiled. "I don't even know what I'll do when I see him."  
"I know you do, now get dressed dear. Your father and I will bring you there once he'd finished his lunch." Her mother walked to the door. "And you'll do what you need to do when you see him."  
"What should I wear?" She pondered as the door closed. "Blue, his favorite."

She walked to her closet with the biggest smile on her face.

She was going to see her husband today.

* * *

Ned had been told that she was coming, Katherine was on her way to see him.

He couldn't be more excited to see her than he was right now.

"How are you feeling? Any discomfort?" His nurse asked checking his medicine bag. "Are you hungry?"  
"I am a little hungry," he smiled. "I just can't wait for my wife to get here. Thank you for calling her."  
"Of course," she smiled at him. "I'll go get you some lunch. Just sit tight, dear."

Maybe he could get a bit of shut eye before she got here, he was a little tired and wanted to be completely alert when Katherine got here...

 _Ned entered his bunk at base in Italy, his crisp white shirt fit him perfectly with his dog tags hanging loosely from his neck. He looked around the room and saw the rest of his unit surrounding the company billboard hanging from the wall._

 _Distant whistles could be heart as he made his way closer. Curiosity getting the best of him._

 _"What are you guys- " He immediately stopped, "Hey!" He shouted as he snatched the picture they were hanging.  
"Aww c'mon man…" a familiar voice complained.  
"Chris! That's my wife!" He barked._

 _Ned placed the picture of Katherine back into his pants pocket and scowled at the rest of the men, especially Chris._

 _Christopher Banks had been the first person he had met in his unit, and he just happened to also be his brother and Ned considered his only friend, even if they did pick on each other like brothers do._

 _"C'mon Ned we were just playing a goof on you…" Chris followed Ned over to his bunk and laid across his bed as Ned took the picture from his pocket and opened his trunk._

 _Inside were pictures Katherine had sent of her, and even some of his mother and his family. He placed the picture back where it belonged…on top of all her letters._

 _"So how'd a yo yo like you get a girl like that anyway?" Chris joked. "You never did tell me little brother."  
"One day, I'll tell you more about her," he smiled and_ _just continued to stare at the picture of the wife he had left too soon._

 _All he wanted was to have her back in his arms. If this war ever ended he made a promise to himself never to leave her side again._

 _"Hey did you hear a whole new recruitment of nurses came in today?" Chris winked._ _Ned just rolled his eyes. "C'mon little brother…a bunch of dames like that I couldn't possibly handle by myself." Still nothing. Chris sat up setting his feet on the floor, "Ned, I'm not saying stray…just come out. I know you still feel guilty after those Russian whores came through. Get your head out of the clouds and back into reality. For god sake we've hit the jackpot. We're stationed in Italy!"  
"Just tell me when and where…" He reluctantly sighed.  
_ _Chris clapped his hands together, "Terrific." Chris jumped off the bed, "Well I have to go meet up with Davis, I swear if I don't get that kid off the kitchen duty he's gonna go A Wall." Chris laughed._ _He shook his head, "I know you don't like the guy, but come on, give him a chance."  
"He's not a good guy," he muttered and looked at his wedding band.  
"He's here fightin' isn't he?" Chris asked as they walked out.  
"Just because he got drafted doesn't make him a good guy. __After what he did to Katherine..." He sighed._ _"He's just peeved he's on kitchen duty. Thinks it's a woman's job."  
"Well it kind of is, what man knows how to cook as good as a woman?" Chris laughed.  
"I guess," he muttered. "I've gotta take a shower, so go deal with Davis."  
_ _"Alright. I'll see you at dinner." Chris turned and began to walk away but soon after stopped, "You know Ned…you're lucky. A lot of us wish we had a dame waiting for us back home like you do."_

 _He smiled and punched his brother in the shoulder as he walked past him and Chris tapped the back of his head._

 _They loved each other, just never said the words._

 _Little did they know that would be the last time they ever spoke._

* * *

Katherine walked down the hallway of the hospital, her parents had went to the cafeteria to get something for her mother to drink while Katie went to see Ned.

They'd wanted her to see him on her own first before they came in.

She'd brought him some comfortable clothes, she knew the hospital gowns were too itchy here, from experience and from helping people into them. She hadn't brought herself to look at Ned's side of the closet since he'd left. It had just been too hard to see his things, but know he wasn't using them because he was overseas.

She and Ned had made a promise that they would make a home for themselves when he returned home. She looked down at her hand and smiled, the happiness that Ned Banks had brought to her life was indescribable. He was her world and all she wanted was for him to return home in one piece.

And he had, just messing a bit, and that was fine. He wasn't missing his love for her, at least she hoped not.

"Damn this war," she muttered.

She knew when that Ashwick Valley had a sense of home for her, but until Ned came into her life she didn't know what home felt like. With every ounce of her being she needed him to be okay.

She made her way over to room 202 with a smile on her face. Since the moment she woke up she had felt as if something was right. Katherine never considered herself a superstitious person, so she chalked it up to nothing, and now she was going to see him again.

She reached for the door and slowly entered, staying in the corner.

He was asleep, he had scratches all over his face and was breathing unevenly.

Katherine stepped from the shadows and sat beside him. Suddenly her defences were just paper, paper that was being soaked by the rapidly falling briny drops. Before she could draw in the air her body needs she melted into him, lying beside him, head tucked into his chest. She could feel his firm torso and the heart that beats within. His hands were at his side.

She could feel her body shake, crying for the missed time, crying to release the tension of these long weeks.

"Wake up, please God, let him come back to me." She whispered and felt his arm against her back.

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Ned?" She whispered.  
"Where am I?" He called out and moved away from her.  
"You're home." She sat beside him and felt his bandaged limb touch her hip.

It was gone. His right leg from the knee down was gone.

"No," he muttered. "I'm not home. You're not her, you're that stupid Russian whore trying to seduce me again. Go away. I told you to go away!"  
"Ned, it's me. It's Katherine," she grabbed his hand which he yanked away.  
"No, don't confuse me." He muttered. "My just brother died and you're back and trying to confuse me."  
"Ned," she cried and reached out for him again. "You're home. It's me," she touched his face and sat down next to him. "Look at me, Ned. Here's the ring you gave me," she showed the rings and smiled. "I love you."  
"Katherine," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
"You're home and that's all that matters. " She whispered and touched his face again. "You look so different."

His shoulders were no longer those of a youth but of a man. He had learned so much.

How to shave, how to iron clothes, shine boots and run for hours in mud; over rocks and through rivers. He had learned how to get along with others in his troop. He had learned how to be independent away from home. He had learned marksmanship and how to shoot down the enemy.

He wanted to be a hero and a patriot, to serve with courage and dignity. He was everything his country should be proud of.

But when he came home with disabling injuries to body and mind, who then cared for him? When the PTSD took over and he screamed at his wife, what then?

"You look the same, and that's the best all around." He smiled. "Beautiful."  
"I love you," she smiled and ran her hands over his hair. "But you're hair... it's shaved down."  
"It was a requirement," he sighed. "I love you too beautiful."

He brought his face to hers and their lips met, the moment she had dreamed of for so long. He placed his hand on her waist and drew him closer deepening the kiss. As they parted she saw his eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

They were together again.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

The best gift she'd ever gotten.


	18. Chapter 18

Ned had been in there for weeks and there was a time when he'd seen Katherine walking the halls in her uniform.

It had made his day to see her working and of course she'd checked on him, giving him his daily dose of a long meaningful kiss.

But he couldn't wait until he could get out of here and be home with her.

The nightmares had lessened some and he'd started talking to someone weekly and if it was a bad day, sometimes more. He just had a feeling then when he'd get back to his normal routine things would be better.

"You go home today," Katherine said as she sat beside him, pressing her stethoscope to his chest. "Normal heart rate, beautiful smile and time for your medicine."  
"Oh boy," he said gleefully.

She pressed her lips to his and smiled as his tongue pushed through, searching for hers.

"Someone's eager today," she laughed. "Feeling better?"  
"I haven't seen you since Saturday," he kissed her again. "I missed you. Yes, today's a good day."  
"I would've come but I had church and then there was a potluck after and your mom was giving me some serious glares." She sighed. "But I think she just misses you and hates that I took you away in some sense."  
"Don't let her bother you too much," he answered. "She's just jealous I'm with you all the time."  
"Are you really feeling better? No nightmares?" She asked, touching his forehead for a fever. "Don't lie to me."  
"No nightmares this week," he said softly.  
"That's good," she cheered and kissed him. "How about your leg? Any feeling?"  
"Once and a while I'll feel like I can move my toes," he muttered as she removed the blanket to examine his incision.

She examined the healing wound carefully, only letting herself graze over the bandage.

"Your infection is gone," she breathed. "Thankfully," she slowly reapplied the bandage. "Just think, you'll sleep in your own bed tonight."  
"With you?" He asked.  
"Why wouldn't you be sleeping with me?" She said.  
"I just thought since I was hurt, you wouldn't want to share a bed with me." He answered.  
"It's not like if you were to have your own room you'd grow your leg back," she kissed him. "You're home and I'm never letting you out of my sight. I've already arranged for my internship to be on hold until you're settled in."  
"Katherine I can't let you do that," he sighed. "You can't just put your life on hold for me."  
"Let me?" She looked at him and sighed. "Since when have you ever been able to make that decision?"  
"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." He replied. "What I meant was you shouldn't have to do that for me. I'll be fine, you don't work that long of hours."  
"I have a few other patients to see before my shift is over," she stood up and fixed her uniform. "I'll see you later."  
"Katherine," he touched her hand as she checked his pulse quickly. "Don't go."  
"I have to work, if you'll let me that is." She muttered and pulled her hand away from him, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

He laid back into his pillow and sighed. He could never say the right things anymore.

And now they were fighting, their first fight.

* * *

She was irritated the rest of the day with what he had said.

That he couldn't let her put her internship on hold for him. Doesn't he know that she loves him enough to do that for him? She didn't care what she had to pass up if it meant that she got to be Ned, someone who meant more to her than any career possibility, because no matter the success or monetary gain, or even satisfaction she got from doing her job, she knew from experience with Ned, and from watching her parents… none of that meant anything when you were with the person you loved.

And she also knew, on a more practical side, that you shouldn't turn something solid down just to live a fairy tale but she also knew that she didn't really need the internship, that her career as a nurse could go on without it and she'd make enough.

And that was all Katie wanted right now as she considered her husband, and her job, and everything in her life.

She wanted enough. Not overabundance. Not need.

Just enough that she could sit back at the end of the day and not fret about what she'd do tomorrow, or what she hadn't done today.

Just enough that all worries could be soothed away with the touch of his hands.

She'd clocked out and collected her things, knowing she wouldn't be back here for awhile before making her way to Ned's hospital room. She'd signed all of the papers to get him released and brought his wheelchair, knowing that he'd need it even if he refused to believe so.

She knocked and heard him say something, opening the door to push the chair in and closing it behind her.

"I said to not come in," he sighed as she struggled to pull on his boxers.  
"Oh, you're a bit naked." She laughed and locked the door. "Here, let me help."  
"I've got it," he muttered and fixed himself. "I don't need your damn help."  
"See this is why I need to stop my internship, you're too stubborn." She said sitting next to him. "I'm your wife, let me help you."

He reluctantly let her slide his undershirt on and then helped him with his pants before twisting around to grab his shirt.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his almost shirtless torso was exposed to her. She hadn't seen him like this in so long.

Gawking wouldn't quite describe her state. She was stunned, flabbergasted, amazed, wonderstruck, mesmerized by his physique and how strong he'd gotten since he'd left, the way his muscles tensed and flexed. His body was drool-worthy, it always had been.

He had a chiseled chest and the skin on it was scarred, but beautiful. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs popped. She won't forget about his arms for years. His biceps were the size of her head yet lean and his triceps looked like diamonds - really rare ones, indeed - and completing his masterpiece of a bodice, his shoulders, round and protruding, give his whole look a new flavor. She wanted to extend her hands and touch, but she also don't want to add anymore tension.

"What?" He cleared his throat as he grabbed his shirt and struggled to pull it on.  
"You're handsome, so handsome." She smiled, her fingers running over his chest now prickled with chest hair.  
"Could you, maybe, help?" He asked and winced as he moved his leg.  
"Of course," she smiled. "I hate fighting with you, even if it is our first. I don't want a second."  
"Well there will be a second, and a third. It's just life." He sighed. "I don't want to be mad, and I'm not, not really anyway. I'm sorry for speaking to you like I did."  
"Ned," she touched his face. "You don't-"  
"No, I said something my father would've and I don't want to be him." He explained. "You make whatever choice you want to. That's something I will never take away from you, your choices." He struggled to, but reached out to touch her face and smile. "I love you Katherine, that is something that will never change. No matter how mad, how old and senile, I will always and forever love you the most."

The silence floated around them, as his declaration of love hung in the air.

She loved him so much, as he did her in return.

She looked up, meeting the tender, softness of his green eyes. He took her hand, his fingers rough and worn scratched against her smooth skin. He looked deep into her eyes, and they stayed like that, looking at each other with mutual intensity, until he cupped her chin in his hands.

Their eyes slowly lulled shut and she pressed her lips to his, not having the patience for him. When they did, sparks flew, and a warm feeling spread throughout her. His mouth molded to hers, a slow tango of lips and tongue.

They separated and she smiled at him.

"Forever and always," she whispered and kissed him lightly.  
"Take me home?" He laughed and winced while trying to push himself up from the bed.

She grabbed him and stood him up, helping him balance on his good leg and bringing over the wheelchair.

"I've got you," she said holding it in place with one hand while helping him to the seat. "Just use our mind and you'll be able to do it."

He sat down with a grunt and touched his leg.

"You'll be a good nurse, one day." He smiled. "I mean, you caught me before I fell."  
"I've got some muscle." She laughed and kissed him. "Ready to go? My mother is outside waiting for us."  
"I know you do," he replied as she grabbed his things. "Did you get my crutch?"  
"Yes, it's in the automobile." She said pushing him out to the hallway. "Ready to go home?"  
"As long as you're there every step of the way, of course." He touched her hand as an orderly opened the door.  
"Come on, hand please. I'll get you to the automobile safely." She laughed and he took her hand and she pulled him up.  
"I'm sure a little woman like yourself would need some help," the orderly said. "Hold the door."  
"You hold the door, he's my husband. I don't need your help," she said flatly as he leaned against her. "You okay?"  
"Control the mouth on your bitch," the orderly scoffed.  
"Don't use a word like that to my wife," he muttered. "She may speak however she wants to. All she did was say no to your help, she didn't need it."  
"Think what you want, but she's one of those..." The orderly paused and looked her up and down. "Feminists."

The was a chill in how the orderly had said it before he walked away.

"Sorry," she said to him and he smiled.  
"Don't be, he's a prick." He kissed her. "Let's get going before your mother has to fill the tank from all this waiting."

She laughed and he hopped forward, having to stop three hops later to breathe.

"This is harder than I imagined," he sighed.  
"I've got you," she looked at you. "I told you, you needed my help."

He shook his head and she laughed.

"Don't rub it in," he said and hopped again and she opened the backseat door. "I can't do it. My other leg is cramping, it's gonna fall off and then I'll be useless. A laughing stock of the town, and you'll be stuck with me. Ashamed and stuck with me."  
"Hey, I will never be be ashamed of you." She whispered, touching his face. "Never. Please understand that I will never ever, ever, stop loving you. And I'd be glad to be stuck with you, to have a family and build a life whether we'd be looked down on or not... I love you. You risked your life for this country, and you lost your leg. God sent you back to me, and thanks to William, you're here in one piece."

She kissed him and he smiled.

"You always know what to say," he whispered as she helped him sit. "Thank you, but I haven't got any tip."  
"Oh shut it," she laughed and helped him buckle in, closing the door on him and getting in the front.  
"Ready to go home?" Melinda asked with a smile, looking at Ned and her daughter.  
"Yes," they both smiled.

And Ned couldn't wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The beginning scene with Jimel is set before Melinda left to pick up Katherine and Ned from the hospital :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda had always been his weakness. The only one who could tear him away from his work with a smile, and now that she was pregnant he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she moved differently and how each part of her grew right along with their child. He couldn't take it anymore.

Katherine and Ned wouldn't need to be picked up from the hospital for another hour and he still had time to bask in the glory that was his wife.

"Melinda," he called out to her as he stood from the living room chair, setting his newspaper down.  
"Jim?" She laughed slightly as she stuck her head in the room. "Dinner should be done by the time the kids get home."  
"You know how the color blue makes react to you," he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose  
"You told me that when I put this on," she smiled. "How I looked dashing in blue."  
"More than dashing," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands smooth over her stomach.  
"Then what?" She asked softly.  
"You are incredibly sexy," he whispered, bringing his lips to her neck.  
"How can you possibly find me attractive right now?" She laughed and relaxed into his arms.  
"In any state, my wife, you arouse me." He said into her ear and nibbled it softly.

She smiled as he whisked her into his arms effortlessly and carried her away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he closed the door with his leg, lying her down on the bed.  
"You've been messing with me all morning," he chuckled. "Now it's my turn."  
"I have done no such thing!" She gasped as he pulled his ratty old high school tee that he only wears on Sunday's after morning mass.  
"Oh you haven't been bending down to show me your behind or your breasts?" He asked, stepping closer and kneeling between her open thighs, pulling the string loose to reveal her bare chest to him.  
"Well maybe just a wee bit. They are extra nice today," she smiled.

His hand slid down over her breast, swollen with milk. The hungry look in his eyes shot more heat radiating through her limbs and to her core, and when his mouth bowed into that private smile that he only directed at her, she lost any willpower to fight him.

She needed him too.

His strong hands framed her cheeks and brought her lips to his. She used her own hands to tangle through his curls as she moved her mouth eagerly against his.

Kissing Jim was and will always be her favorite thing to do. There was something so intimate about their mouths connecting, fusing together and their breaths mingling as if sustaining each other. She could kiss him forever.

Their lips molded effortlessly, Jim increasing the passion of the embrace by swathing his tongue along the seam of her mouth, nudging his way inside with leisurely licks and gentle bites. She whimpered when his hand dipped between her thighs and his fingers slipped underneath her panties. He tickled the soft thatch of curls above her sex. They trailed lower still, teasing her wet folds until his thumb pressed against her center and her whimpers grew more vociferous.

She arched against him, her stomach pressed into his and he smiled at the kick from their child.

"Oh-Jim!" She gasped as he lowered himself to the floor, knees against the hardwood.

He kissed her folds as his fingers slipped inside her, bringing her that much closer as her impending orgasm as he pressed his mouth to her.

"Ahh, oh, oh god." She braced herself as lapped his tongue around her center, chuckling against her as she came, her thighs slick with sweat.

His fingers slipped from her and found his mouth, licking them clean as he stood before her, dropping his pants quickly.

"I need you," he growled and brought her up the bed, lowering himself above her. "God, you're beautiful."  
"I love you," she whispered, kissing him deeply and reaching beneath to palm him.

He responded by snaking his hand down to pull his boxers down and release his throbbing erection. She readied him, not that he needed it by pumping him quickly.

"I need you-" he growled and stopped her hand. "I won't last long if you keep touching me like that."

She grabbed his length again and eased him inside, earning a garbled "fuck" whistled between his gritted teeth. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, she swiveled her hips and bucked her hips against him. He body flush against his, and he began to thrust, his grip on the sheets and underneath her tightening.

She closed her eyes and let her cries of pleasure seep out, echoing through the room and hallway. Her breasts jiggled and repeatedly smashed against his chest, and for a second, she opened her eyes and met his, still impossibly and indisputably blue in the dim sunlight.

"I love you," she murmured.

But as she declared the three words, he plunged back into her with such force that she cried out in pleasure.

He continued to thrust into her, he changed the angle so subtly that it filled her to the hilt, and with each snap of his hips, the head of his erection rubbed the needy bundle of nerves just above where he slid in and out of her. She knew this shift was intentional for her benefit, that they both loved when he filled her like this. Her eyes rolled back, the tension building in her, and she groped for a fistful of sheets as another scream slipped from her throat.

"Come with me, Melinda." He whispered.

And with a few last thrusts, he slammed his pelvis up as she rolled her hips down and the coil snapped, her walls fluttering madly as her orgasm ripped through her. She relished in the feeling of him pulsing inside her, his warmth flooding her while his body trembled beneath her as he rode out his own climax.

"Mmm…so good." He slammed his lips against her, kissing her slowly while caressing his cheek. "Always so good. I love you."  
"I love you more," she whispered. "But sadly, I have to go get the lovebirds from the hospital, so please clean up and finish dinner for me."  
"I can go," he whispered, kissing her against as he slipped from her, collecting his boxers. "You stay here. You don't need tire yourself.'  
"I enjoy driving thank you very much," she laughed and carefully sat up. "I need help standing up."

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, palming her ass before kneeling down and kissing each of her breasts and stomach along the way.

"So beautiful," he whispered and kissed her stomach again, getting a kick from their child. "Hey little one. It's daddy here,"  
"You're so adorable," she smiled and fixed to top of her dress. "Now do I look alright?"

She made she her dress was smoothed out and not sticking to her in anyway before pulling her hair into a bun to hide the obvious messy of her curls.

"You are glowing," he smiled and kissed her. "Now are you sure you want to go?"  
"Yes, the driving should calm him from kicking too much." She replied and slipped her shoes on by the bedroom door.  
"How are you so certain that we're having a boy?" He asked, hand at the small of her back as he walked her to the front door.  
"Mother's intuition." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "Promise me you'll have dinner finished by the time I get home?"  
"I promise, if not you can tease me all night." He opened the door and gave her the keys.  
"Oh no, I'll punish you much later when we're alone." She smirked and he couldn't help but smile in return, knowing exactly what she'd do.

And he didn't mind.

* * *

It had been a long, very long and very tiring day for Ned.

He'd never realized how much help he actually needed to get around. And he hated it.

Katherine had helped him in the house and to the living room, to the kitchen table where a delicious meal sat, and then back to the living room. He felt bad at this point that she was helping him to their bedroom, where she'd have to help him undress and be disgusted by his scars again.

"You'll be better at getting around, it's just your first day." She reassured him with a smile. "I'm just glad your home."  
"You're too good to me,"  
"I'm your wife, I'm supposed to be the best to you." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and went around to close the bedroom door. "I'll be right back. Just going to say goodnight to my parents."

The door closed with a click and his fingers went to his shirt, pulling it over head quickly. That was easy enough.

Maybe he could surprise her, get dressed on his own and still have energy to make her scream his name again. If she'd even be up to making love with such a hideous person, he'd changed too much for her liking. He could just feel it.

He worked his pants down to the floor and smiled when he only had to get to the closet to get pants.

That would be easy enough. He had his crutches right there.

He reached out and grabbed the contraptions and was able to pull himself up to his feet.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," he smiled. "She'll be so happy she doesn't have to help me as much anymore."

He took a wobbly step and winced.

All he knew was that this was painful. And sure, it would get better, and he would learn to use them better, but right now all he knew was that he would have blisters on his hands and the beginnings of blisters in his armpits.

He felt like a child, a baby trying to learn how to walk again and in some sense that was true. He wobbled his way over to the closet, happy when he was able to grab himself some pajama pants and throw them on the bed.

He moved again, miscalculating how difficult it was to turn around and hitting the floor. The pain shot to his leg and he was there again. In Europe, and the bottom half of his leg was barely attached to his knee. That had been the last time he'd fallen, when the explosion happened.

When William sacrificed himself for him to be able to go home.

He felt hands on him, too soft to be Victor's and she pulled him back. He felt the tears in his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't cry in front of Katherine.

"Ned?" He saw her face, crippled with worry as she looked over him. "What are you doing over here? I left you-"  
"You shouldn't have to help me with everything," he winced as she touched his head.  
"Ned, you're bleeding." She sighed and grabbed the crutches, setting them away from them. "Let's get you up."  
"No, Katherine. I can do it on my own," he muttered and rolled onto his stomach.  
"This is what physical therapy is for." She reassured him. "They will teach you how to use these crutches and find you something so you don't have to use those as much."  
"We're not paying for that, we don't have the money. And your parents are not doing that for me." He muttered as he struggled to get himself up into a sitting position.  
"Ned," she muttered and grabbed his arm. "It's our money. I have a trust fund, and I'm eighteen and I can access it now. What's mine is yours, that's a part of marriage."  
"You're not spending that money on me. I'm not worth it," he muttered.  
"You gonna let me help you now?" She said smugly. "I let you try and you're struggling."  
"Fine," he gave up and she pulled him up to his feet.  
"Did you lift weights while I was gone or something?" He asked as she brought him over to the bed.  
"No, I moved a lot of patients. It's not too hard once you get the hang of it," she shrugged and kissed him. "It's not difficult for me to help you, so please let me."

He watched the way she looked over his body, at his scars and the way she was breathing sharply.

"I know, I'm not the same anymore." He sighed. "I'm scarred and hard to look at."  
"No," she carefully sat on his lap, feeling him beneath her and gasping softly. "You're so incredibly sexy. I've been staring at you whenever I get the chance, because I never know if I'll lose you again. Those were the worst times of my life without you."  
"You don't think I'm hideous?" He looked up at her.  
"Never in a million years will you be hideous," she traced over his scars and smiled. "You're my hero and each of these scars show what you sacrificed over there. How you could have never come home, but you did."

He needed to maintain some control. He needed... damn, Katherine was so fucking beautiful. Her brown hair was darker where it clung to her sweaty skin, the hot days still in full effect.

She stared up at him through half closed eyes and bit her bottom lip. God, how could anyone not want her? He finally captured her lips and she moaned into his mouth.

She was incredible.

Sinking into the kiss as deeply as she would allow, he wished he could move as he could've before. He before he could've pinned her down, but now she'd have to move him. Unless...

He laid back against the bed, bringing her with him.

Maybe he could move her beneath him... With careful calculation, he was able to move up the bed and roll on top of her.

"You did it," she whispered happily at him.  
"It's a bit painful up here," he resituated his weight on his, now, dominant leg and felt better. "Ok. I'm good."

He brought her lips to his again and let his hands roam, celebrate how he was finally home, and his hand brushes her curls as he did so. She bucked against his hand.

She was so wet. Even with that light touch he could feel it and the way she responded.

He needed to be inside her. He needed to be inside her _now_.

He'd waited so long. Forever.

"That's my girl," he chuckled, his tongue composing poems along her lips, tasting of sugar and the sugarless tea she had this morning while reading the paper in front of him, reminding him too much of her father.

Heat torrented through every artery in her body, overwhelming her with white-hot prickles, and she curved her torso against him as his hand ghosted between her thighs, his two fingers quickly working in and out of her. She loved how he would always surprise her, spontaneously giving her pleasure and rarely asking for it in return.

He was impossible. And she loved him.

"Jesus, Katherine. You're so…" He let out such an incredibly sexy groan, and the fact that he didn't finish his sentence thrilled her even more.

She'd never understand how someone as handsome and divine as Ned would fall in love with a boring, younger hopeful nurse, but he had, and she'd never take it for granted.

She twisted her fingers in his hair, her entire body trembling as he lifted her to that otherworldly realm, so close, and she whispered in his ear how much she loved him, singing his name out like a song in the exact way she knew he went crazy for, and as she shattered against his body, she could feel him humming his own aroused approval against her throat.

"I love you," she gasped and kissed him.

As she caught her breath, he trailed slow kisses up her jaw, fluttering a few gentle ones against the seam of her lips.

"We should get that house we were looking at," he said suddenly, and in response, she let out a breathy laugh.  
"When you can walk better," she nodded. "Then we can fix it up, together."  
"Together," he smiled. "I'll get better for you. I'll dance with you again. That's a promise I will keep."

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Move into our house with that white picket fence. Have kids." She said softly.  
"And a dog." He smiled.  
She giggled. "And a dog."

Gravity escaped her as he leaned in to kiss her once more, his lips filling her up with sunlight. If she was allowed, she'd kiss him forever, and be content with just that.

It never failed to thrill him that he was the only one who ever got to see her like this. There was the hint that William had been able to touch her like does, but she didn't love him as she loved Ned.

In the light of day, she was Katherine, the prim and proper daughter of one of the nicest and richest families in town, with her neatly braided hair and sensible dresses. Alone in the privacy of their room, she shed that image as a snake sheds its skin, and let the warm, vibrant woman he'd loved since elementary school come to life.

She was gloriously bare, her dark hair hanging in tangled waves over her shoulder, as she studied him.

"You're so handsome, scars or not," she whispered and touched his cheek.

He stripped off her dress and panties with one quick motion and didn't waste time tossing her legs over his shoulders as he positioned his face between her thighs. He can see the anticipation visible in her body by the way the muscles of her stomach clenched and her belly button dipped as she sucked in a breath.

As much as he wanted to drag this out and take his time to savor and reacquaint himself with every last inch of her, he knew he had all his life to do that.

He licked his lips at the sight of arousal coating her folds, and when she spread her legs further apart, the open invitation caused his cock to throb almost painfully against his boxers. An impatient moan sparked him into action as he leaned forward and swiped the flat of his tongue along her slit. With two fingers, he spread her folds, revealing her swollen clit that he greedily latched onto.

"Oh _fuck_!" She gasped, leaning into him as he circled the tip of his tongue around and around at a dizzying pace.

The fact that he'd reduced her to openly cursing caused him to chuckle, the wave of vibrations from his lips causing her legs to clamp together around his head and her hips to thrust up off the bed.

Spurred on by her more than enthusiastic response, he released one of his hands and draped it across her stomach, holding her in place as he sucked and licked and teased until her thighs began to shake against the sides of his face. He watched with intense fascination as her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened on its own accord. Knowing that she was teetering on the edge, just moments away from falling apart, again, he released his hold on her stomach and reached up to toy with her breasts.

With the added sensation as he rolled one nipple between his fingers, her head lulled back against the pillow and she came with a shuddering moan.

He grunted against her folds when her hand snaked around his head to hold him in place, and he continued to lavish her as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. The muscles of her legs went momentarily rigid before she slumped and peered out at him from under her hooded eyes. He placed one last lingering kiss to her center before pulling away, wincing slightly at his leg and moving carefully above her, unable to contain the grin that stretched across his face.

She stared back at him adoringly and smiled. Breathy and satiated, she reached down to cup his slick chin in her hand and wiped it with the pad of her thumb. She squeaked in surprise when he turned his head and grabbed hold of her thumb gently between his teeth, drawing it into his mouth to suck it clean before releasing her with a roguish grin.

He then took her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder, he leaned over and kissed her once gently.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her lips.  
"I love you too." She answered back just moments before he slide into her.

Both of them groan with the satisfaction of being one again. His walls molded around him, as he began moving in and out of her at an achingly slow pace. Once they have acclimated to each other again, his thrusts began to pick up in speed and intensity.

"Oh. Fuck. Katherine! You feel so perfect." He moaned. "I never thought it would be hard to go without you like this for that long, that I'd be able to keep myself under control, but God, I'm never going to touch myself again."

She would never be able express in words the feeling of him as he moved in her, causing her whole body to tremble with terrible need, so instead she whimpered and moaned and cried with each thrust. Her walls began to flutter as he slammed into the perfect spot with each pass, causing her walls to completely constrict and her third orgasm in a little over an hour to wash over her.

"Ned," she whispered as the perfect bliss that she felt in this situation overwhelmed her, and tear sprung to her eyes.

Ned… her Ned is home, finally home, in their room, in front of her safe, and buried inside her, after a whole two months and all of it just took her breath away.

She sat up, causing him to stop his movements, which have become jerkier as he got closer to his own release. She pushed him away from her, moving him onto his back, gasping in pleasure from the release of tension from his leg and as she palmed him.

She wraps her hand around the base of his cock— slick from being inside of her— causing him to suck air in through his teeth. She pumped him twice and then wrapped her lips around the head, then slowly moved to take what she can of his large erection into her mouth. She could taste herself on him, but it didn't bother her, because she had missed this. She had missed the sounds of him as she brought him to his peak, and the feel of him tightening against her her other hand on his stomach as he got closer, and the way he tried to fight the urge to thrust into her mouth, but always gave in just a little, just enough, to make wetness pool at her center again.

"Oh Katherine..." He hissed. "Honey, I'm… I'm going to come."

She let go just in time to bring her face to him.

"Let's have a baby," she whispered, kissing him.  
"Can we do it? With how I am-" He answered.  
"Ned," she touched his face. "You will be a better than yours. Don't think about that, think about having a little bundle of both of us. Perfect combination."  
"What if he or she is scared of me because of what I don't have." He pulled her as close as possible, skin to skin contact and all.  
"We'll teach him, or her that their daddy risked his life and came home." She whispered, letting him slide into her again, gasping as he did so and earning smile from him against her shoulder.  
"Yes, let's make a baby." He kissed her deeply and reached down to palm her rear, lifting his hips just enough to earn a breath gasp from her. "I can't move enough..."

She lifted herself and rode him, breasts against his chest and brought him there, and he continued to thrust wanting to make sure all of him was deep inside her, even with no energy, he couldn't leave her without pleasure.

"Four orgasms," she gasped as she laid there, on top of him with him still inside her, and looked up, watching as he caught his breath and looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face.

A moment later he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make it a new record with five, just... give me a minute." He rubbed her back and smiled. "I missed you, we couldn't lay like this over there."  
"Definitely not like this," she laughed. "I always just near you."  
"I hated it," he muttered. "Close, but not close enough... this... these moments are what I live for."  
"Do you think it worked?" She lifted her head, resting her chin on his sternum.  
"We can always try again, and again, and again." He said and kissed her head. "And again."

She laughed and kissed his chest looking up at him.

"We have all the time in the world," she smiled up at him. "I love you."  
"I love you more," he whispered.  
"I love you the most," she replied, never letting him have the last word.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: This story has been a lot of fun and I can't believe we're at this point. But thank you to everyone who read it and thank you to Meowser Clancy for everything. I would have never finished this or even gotten it in written form without her. Lot of love xx Mariah**

* * *

Christmas morning has always been Melinda's favorite, and this would be the first time it wouldn't be held at the Clancy household.

Instead Jim, Melinda and their son would be going to Katherine's to open gifts. They'd even told little Micah that Santa had stopped there instead of home and that's why they were getting up earlier than last year.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered to her husband who's head was tucked under a pillow.  
"Merry Christmas," he muttered. "We should get up shouldn't we?"  
"We should, Micah is up anyway." She said sitting up, feeling his arm around her as he sat up, kissing her shoulder.  
"How can you tell?" He asked.  
"He's talking to his bear, listen." She said softly.

She had heard the sound of Micah's babbling since the sun had come up an hour and fifteen minutes earlier. She smiled as she listened to her little boy babble about Santa and his sissy to Buttons the bear. That had been the first gift he'd ever gotten, from his sister. The words were interspersed with little giggles and things that only made sense to him.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, straightening the nightgown Jim had messed with the night before. She left the room and headed for her son's nursery down the hall. Her grin widened when she saw her three year old sitting up in his big boy bed, talking as he clutched the bear.

He grinned a lopsided grin, the one that matched his father's so perfectly when he saw his mama.

"Well good morning to you too my little prince!" Melinda exclaimed when she approached the toddler.

He giggled and raised his hands for her to pick him up. She did as he wanted and the little boy immediately wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. He giggled into her ear, kissing her over and over again.

Micah was such a happy boy, always giggling and smiling just like his big sister when she was his age. She loved mornings like this.

"Daddy?" Micah questioned as Melinda brought him over to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

He was enamoured with Jim at the moment, and always wanted to see him.

She was so lucky her husband had chosen a profession that allowed him to be home more if he so desired. He was able to hand off more responsibility to Ned, who'd gone to college with Katie a few months after returning home from war, and only go in twice a week to check in on numbers, but still get the same check he did if he were to be working the job. Overall it's a win-win for both Jim and Ned.

"I think Daddy is still sleeping," she smiled, finding the outfit she wanted for the little boy and walking back to the rocking chair.

She placed him down and went about getting him ready for the day.

"Did you go potty on the potty instead of your bed last night?" She gasped, noticing his pajama pants were still as dry as they were when she put them on him the night before.  
"Yes mama!" He giggled.  
"Oh, such a good boy. Your daddy and I are so proud." She kissed his head.

He was like a miniature Jim, all dark black hair and with the same chin and nose, but he had his mother's warm eyes; if Katherine was almost all Melinda, Micah was extremely like Jim, his twin, almost. And Melinda dressed him as such, in simple trousers and a clean white shirt that she knew wouldn't stay clean after going over to play at sissy's house.

He was already having a little trouble seeing things; she could see him squinting sometimes and wondered if he'd need glasses. She found herself smiling to imagine the sight of a tiny Jim with glasses too. It would definitely make her world better.

She slipped saddle shoes onto tiny feet, pressing a kiss to the chubby ankle before tying them for him.

He looked so much like his father it almost took Melinda's breath away. She smiled, leaning down to rub noses with her son. Micah's hands went for her hair. She smiled for a second before gently pulling his hands out.

"Gentle with Mommy," she smiled and kissed her nose.

She scooped him up from her lap and he instantly itched to get down. He'd mastered walking before he was one, just like his sister, and wanted down as often as he was allowed. Melinda smiled as she watched her son take off out of the nursery and across the hallway toward her and Jim's bedroom.

The sound of his shoes against the floor of the hallway made Melinda smile. She loved that sound. She followed a few paces behind the little boy and smiled when she saw Jim coming into the hallway, his face freshly shaved and in his trousers, suspenders, and undershirt. He smiled at her, but gestured for her to stay quiet, Micah hadn't noticed him yet.

That only lasted a second though.

"DADDY!" He exclaimed when he caught sight of his favorite person.

He jumped excitedly, clapping his hands while he grinned. Jim swooped in and picked up his son, smothering his face with kisses until he used his tiny hands to push him away.

"What, no more daddy kisses? Too much for you?" Jim placed one more on his cheek before throwing him up in the air a little bit as Melinda came closer to the pair.  
"You shaved," she smiled as she ran her hand around his back, coming to rest on his opposite hip.  
"You asked me to last night for pictures today," he pressed a kiss to her lips and Micah giggled, pressing his into the kiss in his own way of kissing them. "You go get ready, I'll take care of him until you're done."  
"Thank you," she smiled ad kissed him once more before going to kiss her son's cheek and ducking away.  
"Breakfast little man?" He asked and Micah giggled, pointing down the hallway. "Alright, let's go get you some fruit while mama gets dressed."  
"Then sissy's?" Micah asked gleefully.

He loved going to sister's house because that meant getting to see Henry.

"Yes, then we will go to sissy's." He kissed his son's cheek and set him down on his feet.

* * *

It was just past nine when Katherine heard the doorbell, and heard Henry run to get the door.

"Mom and dad are here," she took off her apron and rubbed Ned's back. "And Micah."  
"I'll get them situated," he smiled at her. "You go get Danielle?"  
"Yes," she laughed and met him with a kiss. "Your leg okay?"  
"It's fine," he resituated his prosthetic and walked toward the front door where Melinda and Jim could be heard telling Micah to just wait a second before running off with Henry.

She smiled as he walked off, he'd come so long, they both had since they were seventeen and newly married.

Three years seemed like such a long time, and it had changed them for the better.

Henry had been born two months after Micah on a spring day and Danielle came two years later on a hot summer day just like her mother.

"Dani, nana and papa are here," she said gliding into her daughter's room where she sat with her doll. "And Micki too."

The one and half year old looked over at her mother with a smile.

"Nana? Papa?" Danielle giggled. "And Micki!"  
"Yes baby," she scooped her up and carried her out, kissing her cheek. "It's Christmas, remember?"  
"Yay!" Danielle squealed and was set down, waddling out into the living room in front of her mother.  
"Mom, let me help you." She saw her mother struggling to get the front closet closed. "There's a trick."  
"Oh thank you," her mother smiled. "You look so good baby."  
"New moisturizer," she hugged her and smiled.  
"Oh? What one?" Her mother asked as she slipped her shoes from her feet.  
"Something French, you know Hannah always sends me gifts from the places she visits with her husband." She laughed as Ned greeted her mother with a hug before wrapping his arm snug around her waist.  
"That's right, and she sends me a postcard. I thought she was Italy?" Her mother said as she looked up at the two.  
"Her last gift was from France," she reassured her before excusing her and Ned from the room.  
"Why didn't you just tell her?" He laughed as she pulled a pie from the oven.  
"I didn't run it past you first," she sighed. "Do you want to tell them? It's still so early..."  
"Honey, we're pregnant and your mother is already suspicious." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Mostly because of your glow, which is from not only your moisturizer, but from our celebration last night and from the newest addition to the family."  
"Yeah, let's tell them and the kids." She smiled up at him. "I can't believe we're pregnant again."  
"I believe it," he laughed. "We make love enough to have triplets."

He set her on the counter and kissed her deeply, his hand resting against her slim stomach.

It was hard to believe that just four years ago they were strangers to each other, and he was the father of her children and love of her life.

"Katherine," he whispered, his face was only inches from her and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. "I love you."  
"Ned," she whispered back, a smile on her face. "I love you too."

A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout her body, reaching every last limb. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers again.

They were warm and smooth, as they've always been. She loved kissing him, how warm he felt against her, and especially now with their third child growing inside her.

"Let's never stop having kids," he joked and kissed her again.  
"Deal," she smiled. "But please, let's stop at ten. If you don't get tired of me by then."  
"I'll never grow tired of you," he reassured her and kissed her again.  
"I knew it!" Her mother squealed as she stood in the doorway.  
"Can't we ever keep a secret?" She laughed and leaned her head against the cupboard.  
"Oh honey, I'm your mother. You can't keep secrets from me," her mother said and turned around. "Jim! I have news."  
"Come on, we have some presents to open. There is a box with your name on it," she kissed him and he ran off.

She peered over her family, her parents were sitting next to each other beaming from the news of a new member of the family. Danielle was cooing and waving her hands in the air in Ned's lap, Micah and Henry were sitting next to each other giggling.

They were just waiting for her.

But she took a moment to watch her family before she started walking inside, sitting between her little brother and husband, pulling Henry into her lap.

Holidays like this with just the seven (and soon-to-be eight) of them were always her favorite.

She loved her family more than anything and couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
